Mas de 100 años
by Hanten
Summary: Desde un inicio como se creo todo para luego terminal en como nació un amor entre el diablo y un dios – si lo se pésimo summary pero vamos darme oportunidad-
1. Prologo

_**Mas de 100 años : Prologo**_

_Muchas veces me pregunto como comenzó todo si me voy inicio de todo fui creado junto con otros dioses a se nos dio la ¨difícil¨ tarea de crear un mundo mis por así decir ¨hermanos¨ tenían un perspectiva muy diferente todos tomamos nuestro espacio empezamos la tarea , debo admitir que no tenia idea de donde empezar tome mi tiempo, 6 dioses cada uno con labor , uno de mis hermanos hizo un mundo completamente en llamas otro contrario lleno de océano según ellos uno mostraba mucha luz con tantas flamas mientras que océano era una forma de ver un mundo lleno de aventuras y esperanza algo tan estúpido desde mi punto de vista._

_Entre eso nuestro hermano mayor Justim se dio titulo de el dios de los dioses justamente con el tuve conversación antes de iniciar mi propio mundo._

Sabes mientras sigas siendo perezoso sin remedio no completaras tu tarea – notaba su semblante serio pero sin dejar esa sonrisa-

No se por donde empezar, solo veo ideas de los demás – era irritante conversar con el – me gusta estar tranquila , si hiciera lo que se conoce como vida solo serian problemas – después de decir eso solo observe como su rostro cambio a uno de desagrado –

Veras etihw quieras o no esa será tu decisión de si crear vida o no – se acerco demasiado para de forma parecer un hermano mayor reprochando- solo mira esto es un espacio negro sin color ¡inclusive tu no tienes color!

Que tenga o no color es mi decisión no veo alegría que me describes – desvió mi mirada no quería verlo- lo siento no veo razón o un deber dar o crear algo

Etihw hermano … no te pido mucho si no harás nada okey no te molesto – el se prepara para dejarme pero veo que se detiene – por cierto ten esto es un regalo – extiende su mano a mi rostro me muestra un objeto extraño- se llama flor es una forma de vida sabes muy pequeña pero hermosa

_La sostengo no puedo evitar observara acaso esto es lo que se refiere con colores, no lo dijo es vida muy minúscula siento un poco de calor , vida así que esto es vida, crear no se porque pero al poco tiempo la flor cambio color se volvió fría , no puede evitar sentirme, ¿sentir tristeza?.._

Oh se acaba de morir , es natural no hay oxigeno ni vida en este lugar – dijo aquello con total normalidad, no puede evitar soltare mirada de enojo- oye etihw no me mires así es tu culpa no has empezado es normal que sin lugar morirá

¿A que te refieres Justim? – preguntas solo eso empezaron circular mas preguntas-

veras etihw todos hicimos vida desde la mas larga hasta la mas corta las flores son una de esas forma de vida – me sentí como lo que era un niño escuchando atentamente a su hermano mayor- desde animales hasta los humanos, ángeles y demonios todos son formas de vida y las flores son las mas cortas de ellas puedes crear todo lo que quieras en tu mundo al final será el lugar donde gobiernes y tengas control – lo dijo con sonrisa de victoria-

_Después de un rato no supe que responder me quede viendo la flor muerta , el noto se alejo de mi y sin darme cuenta esta solo de nuevo, entonces pensé y medite , recordando un ruido armonioso el mismo una nana cuando nos crearon y fue entonces cuando empecé._

_**Una pequeña canción con eso cree el espacio en cual estaría la luz y oscuridad con esta misma idea cree un sol con la compañía de la luna a su alrededor cree miles de estrellas aquellas que se podrían ver en noche en la cual la luna seria la protagónica, el día y la noche, empecé separar pequeños planetas lejanos para que fuera algo como escudos de estrellas que decidiera caer, entonces empezó con el mundo con mi fuerza cree la forma cuando puse el pie por primera vez hice pequeño pozo y deje el cadáver de la flor, decidí que debía haber flores hermosas una gran vegetación poco a poco empezó a crear muchas formas y colores para las flores muchos tipos lo que empezó como un gran circulo de tierra empezó tomar forma llena de vegetación y grande mares y ríos, entonces no puede parar seguí con animales , animales grandes ,pequeños y lindos pero a la vez aterradores …**_

_En eso un día Justim vino solo vi como observaba lo que lleva con felicidad se acerco a mi me dio un gran abrazo lleno de cariño, no puede evitar corresponder era tan cálido no podía evitar sentirme feliz, el vino me dijo que si acompañaba a ver a nuestro otro hermano Famus._

_Debo admitir que Famus tiene un extraño gusto su mundo era cubierto casi por oscuridad pero no quiero decir que era eso sino que como decir… vale es raro parece un sueño retorcido , cuando llegamos el tenia un extraño atuendo y objeto en mano aparte de que su olor era repulsivo…_

Valla Etihw Justim no esperaba pasen – entramos a un extraño lugar al cual llama casa olía raro , note que tenia muchas objetos llenos de pequeños objetos cilíndricos- disculpa hermano pero que es esto apesta

Bueno pequeño eti se llama tabaco y eso son cigarros – sostuvo uno y prendió fuego- algo muy adictivo pero relajante

No me llames eti – respondí con disgusto – solo veníamos a ver convivir – era gran mentira quería irme del lugar

Vamos etihw no seas así – Justim me reprocho como un pequeño- me gusta ver como va tu mundo se ve que vas prosperando paso rápido por cierto sobre eso

_Note que Famus ponía expresión de disgusto los dos se fueron a uno de esos lugares raros que llamaban habitación , sabia que se irían tardar así que salí del ese lugar di la vuelta, note aquellas formas que llaman vida formas semejantes a Famus que si recuerdo las palabras de Justim dijo algo sobre humanos, ángeles y demonios, pero no sabia que seres tenia enfrente así que empecé mi tarea personal de preguntar._

_Me di cuenta que los humanos serán similar a Famus seres no tan longevos como los otros los ángeles aunque escasos vivían sin ningún problema con humanaos aunque a estos los vi sentados y acostados en nueves ellos a diferencia de humanos tenían pequeño circulo frotando en su cabeza no todos me habían dicho que eran auroras solo se daban a los mejores ángeles además de que tenían alas como las aves pero eran todas blancas casi cubrían toda su espalda , note que iban armados pregunte sobre el hecho de traer esos objetos que llaman armas me dijeron sobre un revuelta de demonios , aunque mi curiosidad creció al ver que no había uno cerca solo me dijeron que no me acercara con ellos, no comprendí pero eso no me detuvo._

Paso rato y la oscuridad volvió pero note que era mas fuerte como si algo atrajera note que entre mas caminaba o flotara no llegaba a ningún lado me había perdido…

Tsk… Justim se reirá de mi por perderme – dije en voz alta-

Bueno señorita si quieres puedo ayudarte – escuche una voz cuando di vuelta vi un sujeto pero no era ni humano ni ángel, era creo un demonio- o acaso te he asustado

¿Eres un demonio? – le pregunte tontamente- respóndeme por favor

hee? Acaso no me conoces? , bueno no soy cualquier demonio soy el líder de los demonios soy ¡el diablo! El gran Satonick! Recuérdalo lindura – dijo sonriendo-

un diablo que es eso? – le volví preguntar esta vez con mas curiosidad

acaso has vivido en piedra jovencita bueno eres muy pequeña por lo que veo – dijo mientras sostenía mi mentón con esto hizo que viera sus ojos- veras yo no sigo las ordenes de Famus el dicho dios yo quiero que mis demonios tengan hogares equitativos el se lo da a los ángeles y humanos así que he decido hacerme del lugar

No podía creer lo que me decía ya había problemas en lugar mis ojos empezaron voltear otro lados en eso sentí como el diablo me sostenía con mas fuerza para verlo note como pasa su mano por mi cuello.

Creo que estas confundiendo yo no soy chica – dije alejando sus brazos y manos de mi- debo regresar con mis hermanos – que no se entere que soy hermano de ellos, ¿acaso tengo miedo?-

He disculpa que has dicho – note su rostro de confusión – bueno si te sirve yo le doy amor a todo sea hombre o mujer así que no me importa – empezó a acercarse mas a mi, empezó a alejarme de un momento empecé correr.-

_No sabia a donde ir escuche como llama a otros demonios intente volar pero no podía , en eso tropecé vi como los subordinados iban a tomar pero en ese momento, apareció otro demonio tenia el pelo rojo con unos cuernos curvados me tomo el brazo empezamos a correr no veía el camino solo seguía cuando demonio se ponía enfrente el solo hacia momento con arma que traía consigo los partía a la mitad podía ver como pisaba restos de órganos y carne , cuando por fin llegamos a la pequeña comunidad de humanos y ángeles al principio se mostraron enojados pero vieron bajaron sus armas._

¿Estas bien? – me pregunto yo solo asentí con el rostro – que bueno , no todos los demonios son agradables me entiendes?

No entiendo acaso hay demonios buenos? – pregunte , bueno después de lo anterior ya tenia mis dudas sobre ellos-

Bueno esa pregunta ofende acaso yo no te salve –respondió un poco ofendido- bueno me tengo que ir no soy bien visto – antes de poder agradecer salió corriendo –

_De un momento para otro me mis hermanos aparecieron , Famus mostro su enojo a ese demonio jefe y Justim me mira preocupado por mis ropa y mis pies , bueno siempre usaba túnica blanca y estaba descalza la imagen mía llena de sangre no fue la mas adecuada o perfecta que pudiera dar, al cabo de un rato me dio un especie de vestido con figuras que llama rombos, después de un tiempo me di un baño en hogar de mi hermano observe por primera vez mi cuerpo, aquel ser me había hablado como si fuera chica…_

_Hasta ese momento me di cuenta el porque tenia el pelo largo negro mi piel era blanca, mis ojos grises aparte de siempre usar ropa blanca debido a eso Justim me decía que no tenia ningún color, pero mi cuerpo era delgado pero no tenia ni curvas o pecho como el sexo de mujeres , solo mi rostro era muy femenino , mi hermano me dijo que al ser dioses no tenemos sexo pero podemos decidir que apariencia usar si un hombre o una mujer , no le había dado importancia hasta ese momento y decidí no darla aun. _

Decidí regresar a mi mundo y empezar con la vida humana, pero pensé en ángeles y demonios , los cree pero ayude en principio , a base de lo demás mundos y enseñanzas de mi hermanos les mostré todo tipo de cosas crear hogares cosechar, crear todo lo necesario , hasta muchas generaciones después me di cuenta de lo que necesita alguien que controla a ángeles y demonios, los humanos ya habían hecho eso por mi escoger líder pero los demonios y ángeles no eran aun muy dependientes de mi, mientras humanos habían hecho magia y tecnología los otros dos bando no habían hecho esfuerzo en crear algo propio , empezaron peleas entre los 3 grupos así que separe hay empezó…

Decidí usar mis poderes cree dos seres uno seria un ángel que se encargaría de los ángeles alguien perfecto y un demonio sufrientemente fuerte para ser líder , mi gran error empezó hay busque a una familia humana para que fueran padres hasta que fueran grandes para tomar cargo, en ese momento los cree dos pequeños bebes …

Un pequeño ángel con pelo gris y un pequeño demonio de pelo blanco, el orden fue primero el demonio la familia lo acogió bien al año siguiente cree al ángel , no soy su madre no me sentí con ese sentimiento solo lo hice para tener alguien que calmara a los dos grupos, nunca pensé en lo ocurría años después…


	2. Capitulo uno : Tiempo Perdido

Capitulo uno : Tiempo Perdido

"_La ira es un ácido que puede hacer más daño al recipiente en el que se almacena a cualquier otra cosa sobre la que se vierte."_

Por ser entidad omnipotente el tiempo no tiene mayor sentido, ni siquiera se o porque resto le molestaba, tal vez por que con tiempo llegaba la muerte y nacimientos, para mi había días en los que estaba encerrado en habitación del castillo y desde observaba mi creación, salía caminar siempre había una gran columna de gente arrodillándose de mi , gente pidiendo favores o solo saludarme…

En eso note como mi pequeño mundo empezaba crecer, ver familias mas grandes sin importar la razas nota felicidad podía sentir una gran calma tan perfecta y armoniosa que me daba sueño y con ello empezaba soñar en mis recuerdos la canción de cuna, soy perezoso sin remedio cuando había terminado mis proyectos solo me dedicaba a descansar.

Pero fue hasta ese día en cual recuerdo de que deje de ser un ente sin definir, no tengo sexo siempre había sido o referenciado a mi mismo como el pero a partir de ese día no puede evitar pensar en ser ella o como ellas.

Mi cuerpo había obtenido curvas que envidiaban a las mujeres aparte de largo cabello que siempre tenia quería obtener la atención de todos cuando llegara a hablar…, recuerdo al principio pequeñas venían solo a peinarme o ponerme flores en todo el pelo, al principio se me hizo algo raro pero con tiempo me deje llevar y se volvió relajante, aquellas niñas tanto humanas como ángeles crecieron su afición de estar cerca mío hizo crear distintas cosas para mi, uno vestidos que siempre uso lleno adornos de rombos a la vez un ángel hizo tiara con ellos, al morir aquellos que me rodearon ese cariño decidí adoptar esa forma.

_**Rombos blancos había decidió casi tiempo después olvide el porque los usaba…**_

_Como he dicho no se cuanto tiempo pasa a mi alrededor hasta ese día me pregunte que tanto pasaba a mi alrededor decidí salir del castillo empezó dejarme ir sin un rumbo definido mi estado me dejo llegar a un gran terrero lleno de flores, casi como siempre me deje caer sobre las flores di respiración profunda para poder disfrutar el perfume de miles de flores…_

Lady etihw? – escuche la voz de un niño, alcé mi rosto pude ver a un pequeño ángel- se encuentra bien?

Si pequeño – le respondí secamente, note como su rostro se ponía rojo- que pasa pequeño?, lo siento si te asuste …

No es eso lady etihw es que es muy bonita… - note como se sonrojaba demasiado , no podía creer que yo también me había sonrojado-

Te lo agradezco, eres muy tierno- le dije sonriendo, no puede evitar acariciar su cabeza, al principio se asusto pero después me dejo acariciar- dime que haces aquí?..

Wodahs así me llamo lady – me dijo dando sonrisa , no puede evitar repetir la acción- me encargo de cuidar las flores que ve aquí

¿Así? – le dije incrédula note como se levantaba y me llevaba a un árbol lleno de manzanas- valla manzano

Si mis padres son dueños de esa granja – volteo y vi pequeñas casas podía observar animales , pero me llama la atención un pequeño demonio que esta ayudando a una humana con canasto- y ese demonio es mi hermano

Así que son ángel y demonio viviendo en paz – intentaba sonar sorprendida.-

Si aunque mama y papa son humanos nos dijeron que nos adoptaron pero ayudamos en lo que podemos hemos conocido a otros ángeles y demonios – así empezó contarme todo lo que había visto- lady etihw ustedes ha conocido gente

Ese comentario me saco un poco de mis pensamientos, responderé con la verdad seria matar ilusión he conocido casi todos seres porque observo todo seria ridículo esa pregunta pero recordé que era solo un niño…

Si te conocí a ti el día de hoy – le dije sonriendo- eso puede ser algo nuevo

Note como se sonrojaba pero casi como obra destino o mi mala suerte una manzana cayo en mi cabeza, maldije a la gravedad, ¿por qué rayos cree la gravedad?, Wodahs se asusto pero lo detuve le mostré que no me dolía, note que observa algo a lo lejos con molestia , seguí con mirada aquello con me encontré con el.

Un pequeño y un poco regordete demonio tenia pequeños cuernos negros y el pelo blanco, recordé cuando los cree , me di cuenta que en sus manos tenia un resortera con unas piedras previamente afiladas, ¿acaso quiso herirme?...

¡Kcalb eso no se hace casi lastimas lady Etihw!- Wodahs se puso delante mío en pose para protegerme-

o vamos Wodahs era solo una broma – decía pequeño demonio sonriendo-

Solo basto mirada penetrante de mi parte dejo dar esa sonrisa burlona, note como puso una canasta delante mío.

Wodahs mama vio que aquí estaba la seudo diosa así que envió algo de comer – respondió sin dejar de observarme-

Wodahs y Kcalb empezaron con típica discusión de hermanos no puede evitar reírme me recordaba a las peleas que tenia con Elux y Siralos cuando se trataba de ropa que diseñaban mis ángeles, la situación se había vuelto un picnic podía ver como había enviado unos emparedados y gran pay de manzana.

Yo lo parto – respondió wodahs –

No hermano yo lo voy partir – empezaron pelear por el control de cuchillo –

Vamos niños no pelen por eso – respondí pero antes de poder articular otra palabra el pedazo pay que habían partido se estampo en mi cara –

_Las reacciones de los niños fueron muy distintas mientras que Wodahs había acercado a mi con servilla gritando disculpas el otro pequeño se reía a carcajadas._

No te preocupes estoy bien – le sonreía a Wodahs el solo se sonrojo y se calmo – eres muy atento estoy segura que serias un buen caballero

Usteded lo cree lady Etiwh? – me sonrió-

Si lo creo de hecho si te esfuerzas capaz y seas mi caballero – le dije sonriendo , era verdad para eso fue creado…-

Claro que si! – respondió eufórico – escuchaste eso hermano seré un gran caballero ¡!

Tu un caballero ni siquiera puedes empujarme - se acerco empujo a su hermano empezaron pelear a base forcejeos con simple momento de levitación los separe-

¿Que tienes tu contra tu hermano? – le pregunte directamente- ¿o acaso algo contra mi?

Eres una… - note que decía eso con molestia –

¿Soy que? – me levante me puse de pie delante de el – a ver dilo…

eres… eres… ERES UNA ASALTA C-CUNAS! – respondió grito –

Mi cara se puso mas pálida sabia lo significaba pero acaso ese demonio pensaba que haría algo con su hermano, note como Wodahs se sonroja mientras kcalb se ponía enfrente de mi, solo llegaban a mis rodillas pero notaba como intentaba verse mas imponente a mi lado, lo cual no lograba… incluso me daba risa el hecho de intentar hacerme frente.

¿Mocoso acaso crees que violo niños? – respondí secamente- sabes que me estas retando

No creo que hagas eso – respondió mirando al suelo-

¿Entonces, quien te crees para decir algo así? – no dejaba de observar al mocoso-

Hermano por favor para – notaba como Wodahs intenta calmar a su hermano- no saques ese tema …

_Me llamo la atención lo que mencionaron que tema?... Aun en el hecho de ser dios no puedo ver todo? No podía ser eso estaba al pendiente de todo…_

A ver pequeño kcalb que es eso que mencionas – le pregunte no , no era pregunta era una orden…-

Los dos me observaron note como Wodahs volteaba a ver piso y Kcalb solo me observaba molesto.

¿Tu eres un dios o eso dices pero dime porque eres así? No ves que ha gente que sufre – escuchaba atentamente –¡¿ acaso no debes ser justa con todos, eres muy egoísta o perezosa para hacer tu trabajo de cuidar a todos, porque no lo haces?! , los demonios por ejemplo mama y papa los ayudan dando comida porque no eres justo con ellos!

SUFICIENTE – respondí note como los niños me observaban – ACASO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?! ES LA LEY DE LA VIDA MOCOSO NO PUEDO HACER FELICES A TODOS!

No soporte me teletranporte a al castillo, note como sirvientes y gente del castillo me observaba note que quisieron darme soporte pero al levantar mi mirada todos se asustaron , empecé a caminar a mi habitación me acosté.

_**No soy perezosa no soy mala… solo dejo que las cosas tomen su curso, el curso de la vida… eso…**_

Pasaron los días no quería salir la verdad es que no sabia como o porque me habían afectado las palabras de aquel demonio más si tomo en cuenta de un niño, uno de mis sirvientes me comunico que habían dos niños abajo, al bajar note que se trataba de ese dúo, Wodahs estaba tembloroso y Kcalb molesto.

Que pasa? A que debo su visita – les respondí enojada note como los dos observan con un poco de pena-

Para usted – note como sacaban un pequeño pay de manzana – lo sentimos…

Ante ese gesto me le pedí a una sirviente que prepara mesa en jardín , los niños me siguieron , note como Wodahs observaba las flores y a la vez a los ángeles armados en esquinas , y Kcalb por su parte dedico su mirada a los postres y te que puso la sirvienta en la mesa.

Ese fue el primer día que puede estar tranquilidad con ellos dos, no supe como pero había días en los que ellos aparecían con uno que otro postre o frutas que colectaban era tierno y agradable, hasta un día.

Toma – kcalb extendió su mano a mi rostro la cual tenia una corona de flores blancas y negras- Wodahs me ayudo

Oh que lindo al final si tienes un lado dulce – le dije sonriendo-

No me salgas con eso asalta cunas – empezó su puchero – solo lo hago porque quiero

Te das cuenta que no tiene sentido lo que dices –

Calla – empecé acariciare note como se movía para alejar mi mano de su cabeza- déjame no quiero que me toques

Porque ¿acaso te molesto? Eres tu el que siempre viene a verme – le sonreí –

No solo lo hago para cuidar a mi hermano – voltio a ver Wodahs que estaba muy concentrando en lo que decía el ángel jefe de turno- es muy idiota cree poder ser ángel jefe

Porque no apoyas estoy segura que es fuerte… a su madera – mi atención había sido robada por wodahs el cual sostenía una lanza con mucha dificultad, no puede evitar soltar risa la cual molesto mas kcalb- oye kcalb no me digas que estas ¿celoso?

NO CLARO QUE NO – contesto irritado – c-c-como voy estar celoso

No se tal vez porque le presto mas atención y es mas tierno y considerado – contestaba para molestare la verdad- estoy segura que será mi ángel jefe y mi caballero

ASALATA CUNAS! – grito ese tipo de grito de mocoso llamo la atención de todos, voltee por todos lados solo vi como unos ángeles y sirvientes miraban incrédulos- Pervertida!

Vamos no exageres por mi si – no podía quería reír pero a la vez golpeare -

Mi hermano solo tiene 9 años – grito – ya piensas en esas cosas

En ese caso tu eres un niño de 10 años precoz! – sonreía nota su molestia- para saber esas cosas es por algo

No soy precoz! Lose por mis padres – que clase educación le han dado a este niño pensé- aparte nunca podría amar a alguien como tu

O valla , nunca mencione que te interesaba en ti, acabas de revelar un secreto- conteste con risa, note como su rostro soltaba pequeñas lagrimas mientras un sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas- igual son muy pequeños prefiero a hombres grandes y fuertes tu eres muy pequeño y débil para mi gusto

Pues seré más fuerte que tu! Ya lo veras llegaras tenerme miedo – dijo mientras levanta sus brazos con intento de mostrar músculos nulos que tenia- serás mi puta!

Haber tener que decir a tus padres ese vocabulario con el cual me diriges? – note como baja sus brazos, tenia un limite antes palabras-

_Solo fue una conversación entre palabras y tu intento decirme que seria fuerte grande en un futuro no creía, aunque una parte de mi sabia que era normal lo había creado para que futuro fuera líder demonios._

_**Nunca pensé en que pasaría años siguientes, tal vez subestime demasiado a mis creaciones…**_

_**.=.=.=.=.===.=.=.==..==.==.====.=.==.==.=**_

**el primer capitulo de este fic espero que les guste :D**


	3. Capitulo 2: Todo tiene consecuencias

Capitulo 2: Todo tiene consecuencias

"_**Por más consejos que te den, hay lecciones que solo aprenderás a base de caídas y golpes"**_

_Como pudo pasar hace solo un tiempo eran unos niños adorables ahora me encuentro en la ceremonia de sucesión de Wodahs, podía observar en su rostro felicidad por el esfuerzo logrado entre todos los ángeles , mi ángel jefe a diferencia de su hermano que es solo ayudante del líder de los demonios…_

A mi lado estaba líder demonios con ello kcalb mi mirada era dirigida solo a el , kcalb solo observaba a su hermano con un rostro inexpresivo aunque sabia que dentro estaba feliz por el.

_**En estos años puedo decir orgullosamente que todo ha ido mejorando solo hay problema, los demonios debido a su orgullo he tenido serias discusiones con ellos hay ocasiones que son cosas tan estúpidas como cerveza y carne, el mayor problema de ellos que es **__**territorio**__**. Durante tiempo el hecho de tener lugar a los demonios no era difícil esto empezó cuando empezaron reproducirse, las familias querían sentar cabeza, siempre se iban de caza o colonizar territorios para los humanos y ángeles, nunca se habían manifestado ese deseo de hogar en ellos.**_

_No puedo culparos ellos hacían de cierta forma lo mas difícil ir de exploración matar animales peligros para los humanos, inclusive hay creaturas que han evolucionado se volvieron peligro entre ellos mesclas de especies, han aparecido seres mitad animal que tienen un gran poder mágico inclusive objetos, me culpo por no controlar ese factor de evolución, los demonios eran de cierta forma encargados de ir matar plagas o dar invitaciones a estos seres mágicos, cosa que debo gracias Kcalb y Wodahs…_

Este día me encuentro sentada trono mientras veo como Kcalb y líder demonio arrodillados ante mi…

Lady Etihw le pido que se misericordiosa con nosotros, hay demonios bebes y niños entre nosotros – respondía el líder- solo pedimos terreno para sentar cabeza , hacemos siempre todo el trabajo sucio…

Solo mantenía mi mirada en ellos dos, volteo a ver Wodahs el cual esta igual de serio que yo, el entiende el mensaje da paso adelante.

Lo siento líder pero en estos momentos no tenemos un terreno para ustedes – responde frio- pero si quiere la vieja granja al sur de manzanos se ha desocupado puede ir hay por mientras

Muchas gracias – dijo líder-

Ni una coña –respondió Kcalb enojado- ni pedazo mierda, ese lugar esta casi muerto no podremos cosechar nada! Etihw exigimos un lugar mas grande no un lugar mas muerto que tu estúpido corazón tieso!

Calla hermano – noto como wodahs saca su lanza pone en cuello de Kclab- deberías estar agradecido por lo que te damos

Kclab da un paso para atrás , el líder se levanta pone su mano sobre su hombro , entiende el mensaje se retiran del lugar, dejándome nuevamente sola con Wodahs y los demás ángeles.

Lady etihw si me disculpa – wodahs me pide un momento para salir ver su hermano, solo asisto el sale corriendo en lo misma dirección de la cual salieron ellos dos-

Cuando el sale varios ángeles se me acercan con una pira de papeles todos con tema de festival que se aproxima o de viajes en barco para colonizar las fronteras, otros sobre descubrimientos de razas y demás cosas…

Fue entonces cuando la noche llego mis hombros y espalda me dolían por firmar y leer ser soberana de todo empieza cansarme, en eso volteo veo Wodahs regando una mesetas que tengo en mi cuarto.

Que haces aquí – le pregunte poniendo un rostro inocente- vienes a decorar mi cuarto de nuevo

Bueno etihw desde los otros días que estuvimos juntos vi que falta vida a tu habitación – responde sonriendo, odio esa sonrisa.-

Acaso quieres otra ronda esta noche, me serviría tengo mucho estrés – me acerque a el mientras ponía mi mano en su rostro-

Vamos etihw sabes que no vine solo por eso – cambie mi expresión , note como el sonreía- lo sabes si quieres pedazo de mi es mejor hablar de eso

Cuanto me va costar – me acerque a la cama wodahs se sentó a mi lado- enserio

Bueno tal vez dejar que demonios colonicen una parte del nuevo territorio el cual vas enviar- me decía con tranquilidad que envidiaba-

Okey si con eso calmare a tu hermano - solo costo un movimiento para traer un papel empezar escribir , una carta donde daba permiso líder de ver tierras y fundar su merecido hogar- bien ten envía la carta en la mañana

_Wodahs tomo la carta y la coloco en la mesa de noche , note como se daba cuenta así que solo me acosté y empecé disfrutar lo que tenia enfrente mía, Wodahs empezó a quitarse su uniforme de ángel jefe, para dar paso a su desnudo y tonificado cuerpo , debo admitir tenia un muy buen cuerpo me hacia sentir orgullosa por su trabajo, note como se empezar quitar de forma muy lenta sus pantalones, solo veía su rostro de felicidad al notar mi sonrojo y desesperación porque ya se acercara._

Si tenia sexo con el ,habían pasado 30 años desde que era solo un mocoso con su hermano, pero el seguía con una apariencia de joven, después de la muerte de sus padres humanos el su hermano dieron sus pasos a unirse sus respectivos bandos, Wodahs se dedico y esforzó a ser ángel jefe como tenia planeado , el problema con Kcalb es que no veía una motivación para ser líder lo cual se volvía aburrido , pero en Wodahs vi un poco de diversión y que todo iba como tenia planeado al menos por un lado…

_No podía evitar el hecho de que tal vez en futuro ambos se enamoran de alguien pero mientras al menos uno me pertenezca y pueda disfrutar de este pequeño pecado de lujuria podre estar satisfecha y tranquila… _

_Fuera y dentro de la habitación se podía oír los gemidos de placer que ambos provocamos, no podía evitar pedir más , más rápido , más carisias, más besos, más de esa sensación que me crea compartir la cama con el… _

El lo sabia por eso de una forma me controlaba , pero siempre que Kcalb aparecía con un problema por territorio de los demonios Wodahs me hacia firmar o jurar dar un lugar a ellos, cuando supo de debían ir colonizar las demás terrenos fuera mal no basto en pedirme que demonios lo colonizaran, tenia mis dudas…

_Al final el clímax de nuestra noche siempre era igual , el terminaba y yo también, nos dedicamos a dormir, aunque yo siempre insistía en más aunque el estaba agotado el sexo siempre ayudaba de forma para relajarnos, no era amor solo capricho…_

_**Nadie nos preparo para lo que ocurría en la mañana…**_

Era una mañana muy tranquila en castillo, ángeles y humanos de sirvientes limpiando o cocinando, no quería despertarme me sentía muy bien para irme estresar , empecé oír pasos acelerados a mi habitación.

Lady etihw , por favor habla hay emergencia – una mucamas intentaba abrir la puerta, no quería molestias así que ignore-

Ese fue mi gran error, sin previo aviso las puertas de mi habitación fueron destruidas por un histérico Kcalb el cual solo mostraba en su rostro enojo.

Muy bien Etihw exijo saber porque nos enviar a mi y los demás a una estúpida "aventura" – me habla sarcástico- sigues en la cama eres una holgazana sin remedio

Déjame Kcalb – respondí dándole la espalda- estoy muy cómoda en mi cama

No me vengas joder etihw – no basto un minuto para que con mucha ira quitara las sabanas y cobijas que cubrían mi cuerpo- que cojones?!

Kcalb eres un travieso – noto como empieza a sonrojarse , no era de extrañar estaba completamente desnuda solo un poco de mi largo pelo cubría mi cuerpo – ¿acaso quieres dejar de ser virgen?

No , NO VENGO A ESO! – se voltea – vine a hablar sobre la carta que enviaste

Oh creí que estarías feliz por tener terreno para ustedes – me dedique a usar un poco de magia reconstruir la puerta necesitaba privacidad – interrumpir a una dama en su siesta no caballeros sabes…

No eres una "dama", ni creas que me acostare contigo – dijo fríamente- solo vine a preguntar sobre eso

Vamos hombre dame un respiro, primero me piden un lugar se los doy, decido darle uno mas grande vienes joder – respondí mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la cama-

Solo quieres desacerté de nosotros – respondió frio-

No lo veo así , solo le doy un lugar –

Por amor ponte ropa! Me estas perturbando – respondió en gritos-

No lo hare es divertido verte así – solté risa – vamos ven

_Kcalb se digno a dar la vuelta puedo notar su cara una expresión fría , se acerca al armario y agarra el primero que ve y me lanza en mi cara, solo me levanto con magia me lo pongo, noto como me sigue observando con su rostro frio…_

Iremos pero no porque me lo pides tu sino por los demonios – responde-

_**Claro cuando muestren un poco de evolución**_ – ese fue mi error decir aquello-

Disculpa? Que acabas de decir? – solo basto con eso para que saltara sobre mi – vamos atrévete a repetirlo –

Kcalb que haces hermano? – wodahs apareció estaba tranquilo – quita tus manos de etihw

Disculpa que has dicho wodahs, no quitare mis manos de nadie hasta que se disculpe la muy imbécil – respondió con enojo –

Quítate de encima kcalb! – quería apartare, pero algo me decía que no quería alejare de mi-

Ahora no! Ahora me escuchas – escupió con palabras- querías que te follara , bien te voy follar!

No pensé que diría eso, ante esas palabras Wodahs salto sobre el, empezaron pelear , por suelte varios ángeles llegaron a apoyar, me puse enfrente de kcalb.

Escucha Kcalb tu y los demonios solo se limitan a pensar en unas pocas cosas – lo mire con cara de enojo- solo piensan en SEXO, COMER, MATAR quedo claro, por eso mismo los envió a un nuevo territorio , por seguridad irán ángeles, pero será lugar donde vivirán, no quiero oír lloriqueos luego por la falta de sesos que tienen quedo claro

Eres una….- no puedo terminal Wodahs puso la lanza en su cuello- okey con su permiso "lady" me retiro – note el sarcasmo-

El resto del día fue molesto , lo peor fue esa incomoda conversación que tuve con Wodahs….

Etihw no crees que pasaste de la línea esta vez – respondía con cara seria –

No creo solo le dije la verdad, los demonios siguen siendo anticuados no han evolucionado del todo solo piensan en cosas simples , en cambio los ángeles y humanos han dado mucho a la magia y tecnología ¿sabes? – le dije con sonrisa-

Pero no por eso veo razón para de migrarlos ellos también tiene sentimientos –

O por favor Wodahs yo te cree a ti a todos y se que demonios son lo mas de migrante que hice – respondía seria – no piensan en consecuencias

¿Me estas diciendo que desprecias a tus creaciones?, no te das cuenta que injusta que estas siendo – decía con tono de enojo-

Que dices ¿crees que me importa? Soy dios , que busquen la muerte como siempre – le dije con sonrisa- no me importa si empiezan a molestar morirán

No crees que están siendo egoísta – no soporte me levante-

Que hay para almorzar? – exigí –

¿Disculpa? – volteo a ver sin entender-

Que hay para comer, tengo hambre sabes..- respondí con el rostro irritado- diles cocineros que quiero pastel

Etihw no me corresponder eso… -

Me importa un comino , ve y ordena un pastel y punto final – me levante asiento le di la espalda , el noto el mensaje salió de la habitación-

_**No necesito consejos, es mi mundo , mis leyes, mis reglas , si tengo que matar lo hare solo quiero estar en paz tranquila, no me importa la basura de demonios si alguien me pone en contra lo borrare…**_

_**No necesito consejos al final es mi camino…no?...**_

**Al final nunca supe que había dado cuenta de mi primer caída y mi primer error ante tales pensamientos… la tormenta que se acercaba era enorme.**

**.-.**

**He no me maten D:, espero que les guste como toma la historia, :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: Lamentos de niños

Capitulo 3: Lamentos de niños

"_**Olvidar es simplemente olvidar, salvo cuando no se olvida. Luego lo llaman de otro modo. Me gustaría olvidar lo que hiciste. Lo he intentado. Pero no puedo."**_

_Molestar si eso era, hace tiempo que siento este molestar no puedo culpar a nadie solo a mi misma, después de Kcalb se fue intentar tener sexo con su hermano se había vuelto difícil así fue por cinco años, al final recuerdo que después de tanto tiempo nuestra siguiente vez fue en pleno inauguración festival , nos escapamos y bebimos la mejor cerveza que pudo conseguir._

_Ahora me encuentro en otro castillo porque, bien resulta después de que Kcalb y líder se fueron descubrir el nuevo mundo como llamaban, los ángeles en turno construyeron castillo para que fuera vigilar , puede teletranportarme , el problema era en si que no quería moverme, prefería quedarme sin moverme acostada en la comodidad de la cama después de estar con Wodahs pero ambos teníamos trabajo, aunque cruelmente se lo dejaba siempre a el…_

-Lady etiwh debe levantarse – me habla una de las sirvientas humanas que había- recuerde que hoy debe ver líder –

- eh- respondí con pereza- no puedes decir a Wodahs que se encargue –

- lo siento lady pero precisamente el me envió recordarle esto- note como me miraba preocupada- aparte de que lo esperaba abajo para el desayuno

Me dedique a bajar , note como Wodahs se encontraba al lado de asiento con el desayuno ya en mesa, solo me senté note como me observaba cada movimiento.

- Estas muy ¿cansada verdad?- note como me lo decía con una sonrisa

- es normal después de 10 horas continuas , es obviamente NORMAL que este cansada- le lancé mirada de enojo- de que me sirve que seas ángel jefe si no puedo al menos descansar

- porque si no fuera por tu Gran Apetito por mi estarías bien- no podía evitar sonrojarme- además sabes como es kcalb si no estas en reuniones hace un puchero

- Me importa un comino el-

-No mientas etiwh cada vez que viene terminas en discusión con el, se que cuando eso pasa soy yo el que debe calmar a algunos de los dos, mas que nada a ti- note como lo decía con cierta molestia- son tan similares

- que tengo de similar ¿con ese demonio?- quería golpeare

-aparte de ese gran apetito que tienen son muy orgullos y caprichosos-

-yo no tengo gran apetito, tal vez sexual , pero no como demasiado-

- tu desayuno consta de unos que 9 huevos con complementos, y esos dulces que siempre me pides- esto ya era guerra- aparte de comer entre comidas es malo, sabes que malo es para ti

- a lo mejor estoy esperando un pequeño angelito no lo as pensado?- note como Wodahs se puso pálido mas de lo normal empezó balbucear palabras, solo le di una sonrisa me dedique terminal el desayuno.

_**Wodahs me sigo todo el día pidiendo explicación por ese comentario, una pequeña mentira blanca no era malo…¿verdad?...**_

_Me encontraba firmando todos los documentos que Wodahs me ponía enfrente sobre el festival , otro festival mis hermanos me dijeron que eran divertidos pero odiaba el aspecto de organización el dinero que debía dar , aparte los demonios exigían casi siempre el doble de alimentos , empezaba a estresarme , empezaba a lanzare miradas a Wodahs, de auxilio, ya no puedo._

-Wod…- no puede terminal

-NO, termina la documentación- me dijo con enojo

- no puedo , anda al menos una rapidita – insistía

- no prefieres un poco de te?-

- el té no va calmar lo que siento, anda –

- no por dios sabes lo incomodo que es hacer eso aquí- me volteo a ver con enojo mientras se tapaba el rostro

- lose pero es mas incomodo para mi –

- que te parece si mejor voy té y galletas-

- Wodahs no busco comida busco otra cosa- le lance un sonrisa picara- vamos se que te gusta

Casi por suelte para el apareció su molesto hermano en escena, solo note como miraba a Wodahs no era de extrañar, casi al momento que el entro Wodahs puso expresión de enojo y arrepentimiento a la vez buscando un perdón.

Por mi parte mi mirada se centro en Kcalb no se porque notaba mas.. ¿Feliz?, por mas extraño que parezca no hubo ninguna discusión, tanto que incluso Wodahs le extraño ese comportamiento de el, no podía evitar pensar varias opciones de lo que podía pasar, pero no fue hasta dicho festival que lo comprobé.

Como siempre Wodahs a mi lado varios niños se acercaban a mi darle un poco de sus dulces, no podía evitar sentir sensación cálida con ellos, a la vez notaba como Wodahs se volvía loco con ese puesto de comida que habían hecho los humanos, como se llamaba… ochazuke?...

Mientras caminaba alejándome un poco de el, no puede evitar dirigir mi mirada a una humana era linda pero note como se aleja a unos pequeños arboles , podía haberla ignorado si no fuera por una cabellera blanca…

Casi por impulso los seguí, note como se toman de las manos, porque me molestaba tanto, sabia que esto pasaría pero empezaba a dolerme y la vez sentir enojo, salí corriendo del lugar , cada paso que daba notaba como unas cuantas flores morían al rose de mi presencia , me dolía no podía calmar el dolor…

Intentaba olvidar lo que vi pero simplemente no podía olvidar eso, casi al los pocos minutos entro Wodahs preocupado, me acerco intento abrázame, empecé llorar sin razón de cierta forma para que dejara de doler o de forma se apagara esa sensación. Acaso vivir con ellos me estaba afectando…

-Etihw que pasa- nota su preocupación por mi, su papel de caballero lo toma muy enserio- acaso algo viste le hirió?... por favor dime, si hay algo que te molesta hare lo que pueda

**.-=============Alerta de lemon?.=========================**

-etiwh anda respóndeme- Wodahs me abrazo , eso fue detonante…

Rápidamente lo separe de mi puse mis manos sobre su rostro, primero solté caricia el solo dio una mirada al suelo había captado el mensaje…

Solo un movimiento de mi parte y un poco de magia por su puesto, el uniforme completo de Wodahs estaba en suelo a la vez que mi vestido, completamente desnudos, como siempre empecé yo le daba una que otro beso en su cuello lo cual empezar mostrar gusto mientras el dedicaba a acariciar mis pechos, sabia que le gustaban así que mi cuerpo se moldeaba a lo que el le gustaba.

Íbamos despacio pero tanto el como yo nos empezamos desesperar, el comenzó morder mis pezones mientras que yo intentaba lamer su cuello lo cual no lograba por soltar quejidos , empezó subir su boca por mi cuello mientras que con su mano derecha empezó masajear esa zona, empezaba caer ante el.

Los gemidos empezaron resonar mas fuertes empezó con dedo , afuera y dentro acelerando el ritmo cada vez mas, estaba mas que húmeda saco sus dedos empezó a acariciar mis muslos di vista abajo y note su ya creciente erección sabia muy bien lo que seguiría.

Poco a poco introdujo dentro de mi primero despacio para empezar a subir la velocidad empezaba gemir, en esos momentos para callarme empezaba a besarme, debo admitir Wodahs era caballero pero en estos momentos era como animal eso me gustaba pero casi por culpa de eso vinieron a mi mente, ¿como seria con kcalb?, Wodahs noto mi distracción con un siempre movimiento basto para hacer que empezara pedir más , empezábamos a notar como cama hacia sonidos próximos a romperse, pero nos importo, mi cabeza mi mente sentía que como la cama se iban romper….

No podía evitar hacerme esa pregunta, ¿cómo seria kcalb en la cama?, es un demonio según se su anatomía es mas grande y desesperada, pero a la vez recordaba que estaba con esa humana, empecé clavar mis uñas en Wodahs note como el soltó un quejido el cual ignore, entre cada penetración no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos, no podía evitar gritar pedir más, sentía que algo dentro se estaba rompiendo, como si miles de sentimientos estuvieran a punto de romperse…

_**Mi mente formulo ese pensamiento…. Y si me desasía de **__**ella…**_

Wodahs se desespero de que ignora o dejara el ritmo así que hizo algo que nunca había hecho, empezó morderme con mas fuerza, no pude evitar soltar gemido de placer, empezó a succionar por consecuente dejar marcas de mordidas por todo el cuello, con su mano derecha tomo mis brazos haciendo que tuviera debajo de mi rostro mientras que con su otra mano levanto mi cadera, note como penetraba más fondo, casi por respuesta empecé recuperar el ritmo…

La noche siguió después de varias eyaculaciones y orgasmos caímos rendidos, lo cual era difícil debido a mi naturaleza… pero cuando lo había logrado paso lo que no esperamos…

La cama se rompió…

.-=======================Fin de lemon?.-==========================

-Contenta etiwh- me dirigía palabra un muy sudado Wodahs

- no sabes cuanto lo necesitaba- le dije sonrisa

- no me refiero a eso sino al hecho que rompimos la cama-

- o vamos de alguna forma debía pasar-

Con dificultad levante un poco solo debí mover la brazo para reparar la cama, note como Wodahs se volvía subir a la cama me daba tierno beso en la frente.

-Me dirás que paso –

-No hablemos mañana si- intentaba toparme con la manta , aunque no sirvo porque el me separo de mi única defensa a su mirada – okey…

- Y bien- se sentó sobre mi con el objetivo de no moverme

-…. Bueno siendo honesta, vi a tu hermano con una humana…-

Note como su mirada cambiaba a una de enojo…

- y por eso saliste corriendo ¿como una niña?, lo sabias Kcalb tiene derecho a estar con quiera, aparte tu lo habías dicho ¿ que te importa la vida de mi hermano? O me equivoco?- note en su mirada un poco de disgusto

- acaso estas celoso?, para decirme eso-

-No son celos yo también puedo enamorarme sabes, pero no lo hago no he encontrado a la indicada-

- A por eso sigues teniendo sexo con migo por la falta de amor – le respondía ahora con enojo

-no me refiero a eso, aparte me no estas esperando un bebe mío? – cuando dijo eso no puede evitar ser yo la que pusiera pálida

Joder como le decía que era mentira, solo dedique a voltear a un lado note como Wodhas me daba un beso en frente de nuevo.

- Escucha sea verdad o no, que no estés segura no importa se que es difícil embarazar a un dios, pero creme que si tuvieras un bebe lo cuidaría, pero no por eso no es que no te quiera, pero me preocupa verte así…- no puede evitar soltar unas lagrimas, a pesar de haber mentido y usarlo para disfrute personar siguiera siendo un caballero …

_**El solo se dedico a abrazarme al final creo que es lo que mas necesitaba… pasaron unos días el me dijo que debíamos tomar unas vacaciones nunca estuve mas de acuerdo, nos fuimos al mundo de mi hermano Justim, deje a los ángeles a cargo, **__**nunca pensé lo pasaría…**_

Al cabo de solo 3 días los ángeles habían tenido una riña con los demonios y humanos sobre las cosechas lo cual llevo a la muerte de humana que Kcalb salía, no podía evitar pensar que dentro de mis ordenes a espaldas de Wohads había ordenado que fuera asesinada, no era tonta sabia que sospechas a los ángeles serian fuertes así que el asesino había sido un humano por suerte era uno humano de la dimensión de famus…

_Pero no fui buena con mis matemáticas, no pensé que eso desarrollaría un guerra entre los humanos y demonios… _

Ahora mismo me encontraba con Famus y Justim los cuales me estaban dando una conversación muy estúpida si se puede decir…

- okey como fue posible que pagaras a uno de mis humanos para matar- me habla famus con irritación

- yo creo que quiero la explicación al bebe de aquel ángel- me reclama ahora justim

- como iba saber que podría tener un bebe, me habías dicho que no podemos procrear- respondía a justim con ira

- por dios Etiwh no eres una mocosa de 15 mil años, eres una deidad eres susceptible a ciertas condiciones, de las cuales podemos morir-

- los titanes son ejemplo- esta ves fue famus el hablo

-titanes? – me llamo la atención

- escucha etihw no sabemos porque- famus encendió un cigarro- pero los titanes son seres que nos puedes derrotar o llegar al nivel de un dios, no sabemos si es por la ley que nos gobierna a nosotros, pero como respuesta siempre habla alguien que nos jode

- en otras palabras Etihw , últimamente en todos los mundo han salido seres que se llaman diablos o reyes de los demonios y entre ellos , no sabemos porque pero tienen fuerza casi similar a nosotros…- justim me miraba preocupado

- en muchas ocasiones somos nosotros mismo los que los creamos, por ejemplo cuando cree y empecé perder control apareció ese maldito de Satanick- empecé recordar a ese sujeto- esto se debió a que no lleve un buen manejo con demonios entre ellos salió una contraparte mía casi por inercia

Mi mente empezó recordar mi trato con los demonios, eso quiere decir que tal vez ya había un diablo en mi mundo?... no puede ser…

- Etihw ya ha salido algún diablo en tu mundo – empezó preguntarme preocupado justim

-No…- no sabia la verdad

- bueno hay que ver que porque contrataste a u humano-

- No es algo que les deba importar-

- A mi me importa contrataste a un asesinos de mi mundo, sin mi permiso, crees que no me iba enterar- Famus empezar reprocharme con enojo

-Escucha lo que halla hecho será mi culpa!, prefería que no se metieran en eso-

- Claro entonces que harás con bebe.?- me quede helada no sabia que hacer

- Famus calma no crees que estas siendo muy duro con el, es su bebe como sabes que no lo pido a gritos, no- Justim me veía con sonrisa- anda que yo si quiero sobrino será divertido todos nacimos casi siendo niños y adolecentes

No puede evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, Justim solo me abrazo empezaba con sus ideas locas de un nuevo dios entre nosotros.

Pero casi por respuesta entro Wodahs con rostro de preocupación…

- lo siento dioses por interrumpir pero Etihw debemos irnos- Wodahs mira con rostro de estrés – parece que hay revuelta necesitan ahora mismo

Solté un suspiro me levante del asiento, note como mis hermanos me miraban con preocupación, tome la mano de Wodahs nos teletranportamos a nuestro mundo.

No pensé o imagine que me encontraría con este escenario la cuidad donde se había celebrado un hermoso festival era ahora el escenario sobrio, había cuerpos de todos clases tirados el castillo esta destruido, Wodahs saco su lanza y nos dirigimos al castillo…

_**Mis pensamientos egoísta no me hicieron ver la realidad tal vez..**_

Delante mía se encontraban cadáveres de todos los sirvientes del castillo mientras mas avanzaba mas destrozos y cadáveres encontraba , al final encontraba sala del trono, mis pensamientos o ideas se fueron a la basura a ver esto.

El cadáver del líder de los demonios junto a varios humanos carbonizados por fuego negro, aparte de varios ángeles desmembrados, las paredes antes blancas ahora eran de rojo sangre al igual que el suelo… lo mas llamo mi atención era Kcabl….

Sentado en mi trono con una espada sucia por sangre de los caídos, note como observaba.

- Porque, porque Etihw…- habla

- porque que kcabl? – respondía intento evadir

- porque cuando más la gente te necesito te fuiste de unas PUTAS VACACIONES- se levanto alzando su espada sobre mi cuello- ACASO NO TE IMPORTA TU GENTE?!

- y eso que, necesita descansar-

- NO JODAS CON ESO ETIHW, POR TU CULPA ALGUIEN MURIO, ALGUIEN QUE AMA!-

- NO ME IMPORTA KCALB , POR MI QUE SE PUDRAN!- le respondí con ira, note como su mirada mostro una ira superior a la mía

Y después… todo se volvió negro….

Solo basto un momento de la espada que el tenia , note antes de desmayarme como Kcalb clavo su espada en mi estomago , sentí frio, mucho frio…

_**Solo escuche el grito de Wodahs como se lanzo sobre el, en ese momento cuando todo empezó a volverse negro, una pequeña sensación que tenia dentro de mi había muerto , un llanto de un niño, acaso de mi niño?... o los llantos de todos los bebes y infantes que **__**murieron por mi culpa…**_

No me maten por favor D:

Tenia que tener una buena razón para que Etihw se preocupara por Wodahs

Y no será el único amor de Kcabl que Etihw matara


	5. Capitulo 4: No puedo

**Gracias por apoyo me alegra saber que les gusta**

**Por cierto los siguientes capítulos serán en torno demás personajes o3o**

**Capitulo 4: No puedo**

"**Se muy bien escribir la palaba madurar, pero mis pensamientos no me dejan actuar  
>No quiero olvidar, no pido tu piedad, porque sinceramente lo puedo arreglar."<strong>

_Silencio era lo único que me rodeaba , empezaba a despertar, sentí dolor aguado en mi estomago como si tuviera un hueco…no muy diferente a la realidad cuando desperté note que a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Justim , tenia temor su rostro no era el alegre que siempre tenia , me di cuenta que acostada a mi lado se encontraba Siralos el también tenia un expresión triste._

-hermana – siralos solo acariciaba mi cabeza , intente incorporarme pero el no me dejaba levantarme, al intentar hacer algo sentí como mi sangre volvía brotar por la vendas que me habían puesto- tranquila debes estar en reposo , esas heridas son peligrosas

_Note vacío algo me preocupaba, la expresión de todos, mi mente hizo tic-tac casi por impulso me levante, nota como mi equilibro no me permitía ni frotar ni estar de pie…_

-donde esta?..donde esta mi m..i..bebe…- empecé a balbucear no podía articular las palabras, en eso lo vi …Famus abrazaba una pequeño frasco con una mirada fría.

-etihw cálmate- notaba como Siralos me trataba de llevarme de nuevo a la cama, pero solo la empuje y camine en dirección a Famus

-que paso, respóndeme Famus tu eres el maldito medico dime que paso?!- empecé a gritar, notaba mi reflejo en sus ojos, podía incluso yo ver ese sentimiento.. ira…

-Etihw…es muy obvio…el golpe de ese **Diablo **provoco un **aborto**, tuve que sacarlo por obvias razones- su mirada era fría – toma hubiera sido un hermoso hibrido de ángel y dios, sabes hubiera sido la viva imagen del padre…

_Empiezo a llorar mientras abrazaba al frasco de mi pequeño, siento algo cálido me abraza por detrás en eso veo Wodahs muy lastimado y la vez veo un poco rencor en su mirada, tenia miedo en ese momento, miedo de mis hermanos y de respuesta que podría darme Wodahs al saber que había perdido a su hijo…_

Noto como Wodahs me quita el frasco se aleja peligrosamente de mi con frasco en manos, intento seguiré pero el dolor empieza de nuevo, noto como Siralos y Famus salen habitación dejándome sola con Justim.

-okey hermanita hay que tener una seria platica- su voz , no era la de un hermano cariñoso sino una voz de ultra tumba, volteo asustada puedo ver su voz no era lo único escalofriante sino también su rostro- Wodahs ya me dio informe, sabes lo patético que es la situación!, hiciste lo que te dije que no hicieras, sabes que Famus se rindió hace poco porque no puedo controlar la plaga de demonios! Y ahora me sales con que tu también cometiste ese error

- vamos Justim puedo explicar!- intentaba salir de su vista, pero esto no ayudo solo hizo que empezara a sujetarme del pelo y dirigiré la mirada a su rostro – nada de explicaciones , Solo mírate estas casi muerta, Te lo advierto si no te desases o que controles a ese Diablo todo tu mundo morirá …

_**Me soltó con fuerza , no se que fue lo que paso después solo me quede dormida…odio…podía escuchar solo llantos de ayuda , llantos de bebes siendo cruelmente asesinados…varios niños, bebes, mujeres siendo violadas por demonios, para después ser asesinados y la carne fuera devorada por ellos…**_

_Como había pasado, no sabia como había pasado fue casi por mi culpa….._

_Por mi culpa morían todos… acaso soy inútil como dios…__**inútil…**_

¿La vida es hermosa aunque tiene un fin?, todo es inútil si se hace mal, todo el mundo que cree se derrumbo … pero… si puedo…

_Es momento si no lo hago no servirá , debo pero ¿como?, no se puede matar a un dios… pero el no es un dios, no el es mi creación que por mi capricho se volvió un semejante mi contraparte, el bien…yo soy el bien y el malo, así es… debo destruir la maldad…_

Al momento de despertar note como Wodahs me observaba con un rostro frio, me ayudo levantarme dando su mano, camine un poco pero desde las ventanas veía todo el escenario , las hermosas flores habían desaparecido ahora solo eran cadáveres de lo que una vez fueron, observa como ángeles apilaban varios cuerpos de humanos y ángeles y eran quemados, a la vez podía respirar la sangre y ese ahora horrible perfume de cuerpos podridos.

-Wodahs dame el informe- no lo observe solo respondía fría..-

-okey..eti- dio un gruñido sin darle oportunidad de responder

-NO- voltee a verlo con fría mirada, note como observo con miedo- refiérete a mi como lo que soy tu superior!-

-esta bien Lady Etiwh, estuvo dormida por 12 meses después de que sus hermanos se fueron…-

Había estado dormida tanto tiempo, sin cambiar de expresión solo mostré disgusto a Wodahs, pero no cambia un año completo inconsciente…

-¿Cuales fueron las bajas? - le pregunte con enojo

-Lamento informar que después de viajes varios pueblos y regiones todo los humanos fueron eliminados, y el ultimo nos dijo algo que varios ángeles asusto…-

- Que dijo-

-Resulta que Kcalb se hace mas fuerte devorando almas humanas así que no tubo piedad de matar a todos, aparte de eso de que tiene un gran poder mágico , aparte de que también devora a ángeles para ser mas fuerte, eso que se ha hecho de varios seguidores demonios por lo cual nos enfrentamos a todos los demonios que han nacido y nacerán..-

No puede evitar enojarme, varios muertos y yo inconsciente de seguro ha el de estar disfrutando el hecho de que estuve inconsciente tanto tiempo...

-Donde se encuentra- mencione

-No lo se ha sabido esconderse bien – Wodahs se veía enojado

-Quiero que hables todos los ángeles mas fuertes que tengas y los niños y ángeles heridos se queden castillo-

-Et…digo Lady Etihw lamento mencionar esto pero no quedan niños, Kcalb los devoro…- mencionó con un poco de asco – solo estamos los ángeles que ves presentes..

_Observe a mi alrededor solo pude observa solo había 45 ángeles presentes, como era posible que en tan solo un año solo quedaran 45, sino lo paraba hoy no habría un futuro, solo un futuro negro… _

- ESCUCHEN- todos los ángeles se pusieron frente a mi arrodillados- necesito que busquen algún demonio y que ordeno ver kcalb-

En ese momento todos los ángeles se desplegaron , salí del castillo empecé caminar en ese momento note aun me dolía aquel hueco que dejo kcalb, aquel ser que nunca voy conocer, note un pequeño tronco roto en cual de el sobresalía un pequeño brote, un manzano…

Observe una pequeña vida seguía viva aun en tanta miseria, no puede evitar sollozar , pensar en el bebe en los niños y seres muertos por mi culpa, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer…

-Es hermoso ver tus lagrimas sabes- en ese momento que volteo lo vi con tanta ira y enojo- oh porque esa cara de enojo después de todo fue tu culpa

Observe como con sus garras oprimía el cráneo del ángel que lo encontró, un ángel muerto el solo lo levanto para dejármelo a mi altura, antes de poder mover, el cuerpo muerto fue cubierto con fuego negro el cual derretía la carne y todo el interior del ángel para solo dejar una pequeña esfera , un alma, como si se tratara de caramero Kcalb lo devoro enfrente mía.

-Debo reconocer que créate ángeles con alma tan deliciosa es tristeza que solo queden la miseria de ellos- aquel tono de voz tan tranquilo me molestaba-

-A que viene eso- conteste molesta

-Vamos tu eres la que me llamo, debo admitir que matar todo es aburrido cuando el puto dios no se digna aparecer… porque te escondías o por no diste cara cuando mas te necesitan, ah claro eres solo chiquilla sin idea de control, o me equivoco nunca maduraste ni lo harás-

Solo mantengo mi mirada fría con el…

-Por cierto el alma de ese pequeño bebe era deliciosa-

Ese fue el punto de partida, con esa simples palabras que salieron de su boca perdí el control de mi misma, me dirigía directo el , ni inmuto solo mi intento de golpe fue detenido por su mano..

- Acaso te molesta, Wodhas mi propio hermano- cerro su mano en mi puño , empezó a usar fuerza- nunca pensé que tu y el tendrían un bebe, sabes aun recuerdo la cara de el cuando ataque el castillo, cuando supe que era su hijo un bastardo , su cara al ver como destruía ese feto y tomar el alma de un ser ni siquiera vio la vida, le hice favor sabes- me sonreía – lo salve este mundo horrible…

No lo deje terminar le propine otro golpe con mi otra mano, el se alejo un poco, antes de volviera invoque unos rombos, note como se lanzaba sobre mi con su espada, los rombos escudos sirvieron, empezó usar darle golpes llenos de rombos que toman forma de grandes cuchillos, empezaba golpeare cuando podía, el solo intentaba usar su magia, antes de darme cuenta varios cuervos me rodearon.

Los cuervos con filados picos empezaron clavarse en mi cuerpo, pero no fue mucho ya que al clavar empezaba salir rombos para formar grandes ajugas que penetraban a los cuervos para que desaparecieran o cayeran muertos, note como Kcalb me observa impresionado, no quería que escapara empecé lanzare varias ajugas que esquivaba, por mas que enviara no funcionaria, de hechizos a pelea de golpes empezaron, cada que el o yo golpeaba dejamos mas destrucción, cuando esta cielo notaba como una gran horda de demonios acercaba peligrosamente al castillo.

Cree una gran muralla de tierra rodeando a todos los demonios, pero cuando Kcalb se dio cuenta con simple oleada de aire la destruyo, varios de los pocos ángeles intentaron ayudar peor no sirvió, kcalb los demoraba, así que le ordene a Wodahs que se fueran castillo, en ese momento Kcalb me jalo de cabello me acerco a el, y aquel dolor volvió…

Sentí como aquella sensación nuevamente, el frio metal de esa espada, voltio a ver Kcalb el cual solo me observaba, pero antes de poder caer lo agarre cuello, con simple movimiento al igual que el clave una daga hecha de rombos, justo debajo del corazón…

Ambos empezamos a caer, justo dentro de una cueva, noto como ambos nos afecta armas en localizaciones , el empieza a levantarse y acercarse a mi…

-vamos etihw eso no puede afectarte o si , eres un dios- se acerco tomo el mango de la espada que tenia atravesada con simple jalón la saco- acaso eres **débil..**

Ira… eso se resume… la ira me controlo la tierra empezó temblar saliendo del suelo picos intento de atrapar a kcalb, la tierra empezó a abrirse salir llamas y magma , por mas que rocas en llamas el ni inmutaba aun con golpes que propinaba apenas y hacia rasguño, el apuñalaba o intentaba cortarme, pero nada me afectaba solo me dolía algo no eran heridas físicas, la ira empezó consumirme en afueras los pocos ángeles y demonios habían parado sus movimientos para solo alzar vuelo ver desde hay, como mi ira cobraba vida ,todo a mi alrededor era carcomido por el magma y rombos fuera de control que empezaban caer del cielo intención de atrapar Kcalb , cada que teníamos cerca alguno caía solo mas destruición había…

Hasta que me di cuenta que seguiría así, en ese momento me quede quieta empecen a descender al suelo , Kcalb repitió lo mismo , no me moví por un tiempo, hasta que empecé caminar a kcalb, el cual solo me observaba, hasta que empecé caminar directo a Kcalb , cuando por fin estuve frente a el, solo levante mirada, me dedique a verlo, había crecido bastante, sus cuernos habían crecido.

-Porque me observas así- hablo molesto-

En ese momento tome su rosto, solo flote un poco para estar a su altura, acaricie un poco su cara con cariño note como el se sorprendía después un rato dejo de quejarse.

-Kcalb cierra los ojos un momento- note como dudaba al final lo hizo.

_Con cuidado me acerque , mi rostro esta peligrosamente cerca del suyo antes de cualquier movimiento le di un beso en sus labios, el se sorprendió, se separo antes de volver hacer algo, el se acerco a mi me dio otro beso, un beso correspondido, mientras se dedico a besarme, en suelo empezaban a aparecer símbolos, había empezado un conjuro, uno para sellarlo…_

_Después de un rato el suelo empezó a jalar a Kcalb al suelo, note como su rostro mostraba enojo…_

- que coño!?, ERES UNA MALDITA ETIHW!-

- Acaso crees que voy perder, eres solo un estorbo, tu castigo será estar encerrado en une espacio vacío, el inframundo…

-no te vas librar de mi! Encontrare forma de salir!lo juro te destruiré!- grito.

_**El me observa, de la nada empecé a reír, burlándome de el solo mostraba ,mas ira, cuando por fin quedo la nada, las risas pararon y no se porque un gran vacío volvió en mi, toque mi labios aquel beso porque me había gustado tanto…**_

Después de eso los demonios se fueron, me dedique a los pocos ángeles que quedaban reprobar la cuidad, la vida aunque ya no había humanos solo ángeles y demonios, no lo vi tan malo, los años pasaron y pasaron, ahora me encontraba observando la pequeña ceremonia de nuevos soldados, mi vista se postro en 4 ángeles aun jóvenes pero muy llamativos…

Uno era muy bueno con magia de curación, mientras que una tenia un gran voz, mientras que otras dos era muy buena en magia y fuerza , nuevos cabezas para lideres y aniquilar demonios restantes…

_Pero esa es harina de otros costal… había felicidad la luz había ganado… todo era tranquilo, __**¿Verdad?**_

…..

…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¿Cuándo es exactamente "ahora"?

¿Qué le está pasando al mundo?,

No puede ser …

Aquí en la oscuridad profunda bajo la tierra. No puedo saber nada….

No veo nada…No escucho nada…

Mis brazos y piernas…no logran nada..

No puedo hacer nada…

¿Por qué creo que me pasó esto?

Porque tú me sellaste aquí….

En esta fría oscuridad…

Hace tanto tiempo…

Me sellaste aquí…

Esperando ponerle un fin a todo…

Pero ese fue un gran error

Yo…escucho…una voz…

Ahora, déjame tener mi venganza…

Todo lo que has creado, cada pequeña cosa…

La destruiré…

No durara mucho…

"**Hey…Etihw"**

**Espero que te guste :3**


	6. Capitulo 5: Aquel privilegio

**Antes de que digan cosas, lamento la tardanza**

**He tenido muchas cosas en cabeza **

**No puedo decir que es capitulo mas serio o interesante pero es para incluir a los demás y un personaje **

**El siguiente capitulo tendrá mas acción…**

**Capitulo 5: Aquel privilegio **

"_**Nuestra historia comenzó con una batalla por amor y es porque algo así yo jamás sentí"**_

Me llamo, ¿como me llamo?, enserio…., levanto mi mirada y observo a mi alrededor solo veo a mi molesta hermana..

-oye Sherbet te acabaste el helado de nuevo?- me dedico observar a mi hermana

-he sabes que ese helado es mío que compro con mi dinero lo sabes muy bien Grora!-

Solo nos lanzamos miradas de enojo, el día de mañana debemos ir a una expedición para ver donde se encuentran los demonios, aun sigo sorprendido de que Lady Etihw nos escogiera para esta misión, soy fuerte pero no tanto solo me dedico a cular…

No se porque inicio esta pelea con los demonios, cuando le pregunto a ella se muestra con enojo, su mirada es muy fría y cruel, como seguimos a un dios así… me pregunto si será alguna vez podre ver su sonrisa , el líder nos dice que evitemos hablar o preguntar del tema que solo nos dediquemos matar, la verdad creo que ella olvido porque era la guerra, he sabido que el diablo es culpable de todo…

Me encuentro caminando con mi hermana por el castillo, encuentro a mi compañera Rigatona la cual me saluda con golpe.

-Anda Sherbet no tenemos tiempo, debemos ir patear culos de demonios- habla con gran orgullo- por cierto Sherbet ya viste a tu pequeña?

- Hee?- me sorprendí no pensé que ya estuviera- YA esta?! Debo ir a verla

-Alto hay- mi hermana me jala de mi bufanda- yo también quiero conocer mi futura sobrina pero debemos ir misión lo olvidas…

.=En otra parte del castillo.=

La música se escuchaba en toda la habitación , aquella bella canción varios ángeles con instrumentos en el centro de ellos un ángel con vestido azul muestra a todos sobretodo a su dios su bella voz ..

_-Oí hablar de la canción, Que el rey David canto al señor, Ya sé que no te gusta la poesía. Empieza a andar ,subir, bajar, las notas fluyen sin cesar, temblando el rey compuso un Aleluya. La contemplabas sin hablar allí desnuda en soledad, y la luz de la luna la envolvía. Rompió tu trono y te amarro, tomo tu pelo y lo corto y de tus labios vino un Aleluya. Quizá haya estado antes aquí. lo que estoy viendo ya lo vi, Estaba solo antes de que vinieras, He visto tu bandera ondear al viento de un amor triunfal que acaba roto como un Aleluya. Tú me enseñaste a separar la mentira y la verdad, pero no crees que pueda aprender más. Recuerdo noches sin final, amor intento, celestial, y cada aliento era un Aleluya-_

Toda la habitación se lleno de aplausos para ella, note como Lady Etihw se ponía delante de mi me daba un hermosa rosa blanca.

- muy bien hecho Ciel- me dijo ella no puede evitar sonreír-

- a su servicio Lady Etihw-

Yo sirvo a mi lady como compañía y a la vez como cantante personal o para eventos, aquel evento era con los otros dioses que venían a ver mi lady a la vez notaba como unos seres pequeños como gatos estaban con lady, supuestamente para un comercio y trabajos que quería mi lady, ante el compas de la música empecé cantar de nuevo, era feliz al saber que mi voz le encantaban a los dioses…

**.=.==.=.=.=.=..=.=En el bosque.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.==.**

Aquel que me molesta solo ve al final el frio sentir de mi espada o solo soplido de mi ardiente flama, yo, yo soy la mano derecha del señor Kcalb, me encuentro ahora mismo en búsqueda para sacare de esa prisión que esa maldita de Etihw lo encero, me he encardado también de fortalecer el ejército de demonios a base entrenamientos y magias, pero no todos solo lo mas fuertes hay otros que son jóvenes y ayudan en comida o ropa, intento ser justo no exponer a todos para una desaparición rápida como la vez pasada que la cruel diosa impuso…

Yo soy YosaFlame…

Enfrente de mi se encontraba aquellos dos Diablos de otro mundos, habían escuchado los latidos de el señor Kcalb.

-entonces me ayudaran a sacar a Kcalb verdad- habla con inseguridad pero sin mostrar miedo solo mostraba expresión fría.- cual es truco

-mmm, bueno verdad, - notaba como aquel diablo solo se retorcía- ninguna solo invitare a una reunión de diablos

- así que por eso vinimos ayudarle – nota que ella habla con noto mas serio- Satanick hay que empezar

- okey toma esto – me entrega un papel con dibujo raro- sacrifica a un ángel podrás sacare en donde fue sellado.

- cuando consigas al ángel vendré ayudarte-

Poco tiempo desaparecieron, debería hablar a Crander….

**=.=.=.=.=En este del bosque.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

El pecado de la gula según mis ellos soy yo, devoro a los ángeles hasta los huesos , el señor Kcalb no lo he conocido pero hemos trabajado para libéralo…

Aunque disfruto cada cosa que llego probar de todo no puedo evitar pensar en algo , algo que Lost me dijo llamado amor, a que sabrá cual será su textura… Lost hace postres deliciosos pero últimamente me ha mencionado mucho el tema sobre enamorarse me pregunto que sabor tendrá.

En la di vagancia de pensamiento veo como Yosaflame llega a mi lado.

-encontraste algún ángel lo necesito-me pidió exigiendo-

-bueno depende en que forma lo quieras- le sonreí-

-no empiezas lo necesito vivo , necesito para sacrifico- su mirada era seria-

-Bueno 5 ángeles vienes por Oeste si quieres saber-

-Bien hay que atrapar a uno , no te lo vallas a comer- puso su dedo enfrente de mi como si me trata de perro- sino le diré a Ater y Arbus que se coman tus preciados ojos

-he no es justo, sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar,-

-ahora no Crander…-

Nos pusimos en poción arriba de los arboles , no podía esperar a ver a los ángeles, después de espera los 5 ángeles caminaron cerca de nosotros, en momento que iba a jalar a uno con mi ala sentí un agudo dolor…

-he aleja tus sucias alas de mi- note como esa ángel me daba golpe rápidamente en mi rostro, me sorprendió la rapidez que lo hizo, apenas pude reaccionar para cubrirme

Yosaflame se acerco rápidamente blandiendo su espada pero otro pequeño ángel lanzo flechas, empecé pelea con el ángel que anteriormente me golpeo, pero era fuertes nota que una ola de magia los cubría y los curaba , Yosaflame se dio cuenta he intento alejare , la ola de mágica desapareció así que vi dos ángeles que no hacia n mucho, evitando golpes de ese odio ángel, logre agarros me dedique a teletranportarme no sin antes recibir golpe por la espalda del ángel..

-Deja a mis compañeros cerda- voltee verla, era linda castaña y aunque tenia ira en su mirada tenia unos hermosos ojos rojos, aparecí a varios metros lejos solo debía esperar a Yosaf…

.**=.=.=.=.=Bosque .-.-.=.==.**

Ese demonio me separo de mis compañeros, por Etihw me matara si se entera de esto, estaba acorralo por el demonio, su espada estaba en mi cuello.

-algunas ultimas palabras- me menciono el demonio

Mi mirada se centro en el observe con cuidado, los ángeles son hermosos pero el también lo era, un hermoso cabello largo verde con rojo largo como mi diosa pero a la ves sujetado por una coleta me llamo la atención que no tenia cola…

-y-y-ooo- intentaba responder- me llamo Sherbet

- nunca pregunte tu nombre- me mira con enojo

-p-pues lo digo y cual es tu nombre- observe- si me vas matar quiero saber el nombre de mi asesino…

Note como me observaba con más enojo que hubiera pensando.

-me llamo Yosaflame…- antes de que pudiera terminal unas flechas empezaron caer, note como Grora y Rigatona llevan.

Noto como Yosaflame desaparece, debo usar teletranporacion o algo, mi hermana y mi compañera notan mal pero no físicamente no me hizo nada, noto que mis otros dos compañeros no están.

Regreso al castillo noto como lady Etihw junto con Ciel nos esperaban para oír el reposte, me pide que espere a que llegue el ángel jefe.

-okey reporte de la situación soldados- el ángel jefe Wodahs nos observa-

-fue un fracaso aparte de eso secuestraron a dos de nuestros compañeros..- respondí con miedo a lo fuera pasar, noto como la expresión de Lady Etihw y el jefe cambian a enojo a la vez como Ciel tiene miedo de estar a lado de Etihw

-okey soldados retírense, esperen su próxima misión…- responde el jefe, me levanto me dirijo a la puerta.

Ante esto no puedo preocuparme la cara de Etihw da miedo, bajo al sótano veo a Karasu, ella un ángel que ayuda a Etihw con la reproducción de ángeles , a ciertos nos dan oportunidad de tener hijos o usar nuestro ADN para crear un nuevo cuerpo…

-así que vienes a ver tu nuevo cuerpo he- me da sonrisa- dime va ser tu hija o cuerpo aparte

-bueno sobre eso, quería saber si puede quedar dormida mas tiempo- le pregunte

- he como, eras muy feliz con este proyecto eres el único que dio ADN para crear un nuevo cuerpo- me respondía con puchero

- bueno podemos hablar de eso afuera…-

ella entendió dejo mi pequeño cuerpo dormir mas nos dirigimos a la cuidad, comprar un almuerzo para llevar y fuimos a prado un picnic muy improvisado por mi parte.

-bueno de que querías hablar- note como empezaba a abrir su almuerzo

- crees que es malo interesarse por un demonio- note como me observaba con enojo- no me mires así por favor, busco consejo..

-bueno porque no se lo dices a tu hermana- me decía con enojo

- sabes que ella y yo somos hermanos adoptados pero ella peor, si digo demonio ella diga solo concéntrate en mataros, sabes como es perfectamente…

Mientras almorzamos no puede evitar, pensar en ese demonio y en ¿que estará haciendo?...

**=====En alguna parte=====**

Yosaflame estaba al lado de un demonio pelo blanco y varias alas, en esquina se encontraban Crander y Lost acarician a dos gatos, observaban con detenimiento el despertar de su señor.

-De verdad funciónala? – pregunta Yosaflame

- si soy diablo después de todo-

Antes todo la situación se volvió interesante en piso donde se encontraba a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra en espacio creado para el , Kcalb siento que pronto saldría, en parte de arriba se observaban dos ángeles sin alas sin brazos una vez que Yosaflame dio fin a sus vida el circulo mágico empezó aparecer , los demonios se acercaron notaron como Kcalb salió del circulo.

Kcalb noto a sus subordinados solo soltó una sonrisa.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo viejo- hablo Yosaflame

-bueno hola kcalb- hablo demonio

-tu los ayudaste verdad- pregunto kcalb

- si bueno toma esto como un favor de parte de los demás diablos, pero si algún día te debo otro esperamos que nos responda cumpliendo con otro favor..- hablo

- si lo tomare en cuenta..-

El diablo desapareció, pero no significa que volverá aparecer…

**-======-En castillo-======**

Me encontraba dormida , pero casi por impulso me desperté no podía evitar sentir esa sensación, esa presencia tan desagradable había vuelto…

-lady Etihw esta bien?!- veo como mi dama de compañía me pregunta asustada

- no te preocupes ciel, necesito que hables con wodahs de inmediato –

**_Porque tenia que pasar justo cuando ya esta en paz.._**

_**...**_

_**Espero que les guste…**_

_**No me maten D:**_


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Así empezó?

**Espero que les guste**

**Quería escribir mas este capitulo si**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Así empezó?**

"**Esta es la historia del principio , ¿por donde haber de empezar a contarla?"**

_No siempre las historias empiezan como uno cree ¿Saben?, inclusive los protagonistas de estas historias con paso del tiempo olvidan porque empezó la pelea…_

_La guerra de la luz y oscuridad como los idiotas dioses llaman, en todos los mundos es diferente el inicio, pero en este mundo donde la luz y la oscuridad se combinaron para dar a luz un mundo gris._

_Si te preguntas quien soy, soy aquel que estuvo en medio de ambos bandos, mi error tal vez fue llegar a un acuerdo con ambos lideres, pero rebobinemos antes…_

_**Me llamo Karazu soy uno de los ángeles que servía Etihw pero a contra de **__**el**__** yo me **__**enamore de señor Kcalb**__**, me sorprende como empezó esto…**_

Yo me encontraba almorzando con mi amigo Shebert sobre su deseo de conocer a cierto demonio, debo admitir que al principio me sorprendió, hablaba sobre como si se hubiera enamorado de el. Acaso los demonios son atractivos nunca había visto a alguno y Etihw solo dice cosas horribles de ellos.

Aquello solo fue el comienzo de un gran deseos de conocerlos, sin previo aviso nos llamaron buscar, no sabia que pasaba , empezamos a ir al castillo solo observaba como pedían a los demás esconderse incluso los nuevos inquilinos los Mogekos… nota como varios ángeles sacaban armas y en centro el ángel jefe y Etihw …..

-Escuchen este es un llamado de alerta- hablo el jefe- el diablo ha salido de su encierro así que plan será defender la cuidad central y los pueblos , todos los cuidados serán transportados aquí , y si ven a un demonio mater es la opción

-Si alguien tiene contacto con diablo avisarme sin rodeos, aquel que ose traicionarme tendrá peor castigo salido de mi persona- hablo Etihw ante ese comentario todos teníamos miedo

ese fue inicio de la guerra, sin inicio mas que la venganza…

Me encontraba observando a la pequeña de Sherbet dormida en pequeño rombo la cual esperaría a nacer un largo tiempo… tanto Sherbet como yo éramos curanderos pero el era mas habilidoso yo me incline mas experimentación gracias a Etihw y su interés en clonación de ángeles pude realizar, pero ahora debía ayudar a mi gente por lo cual ninguno se salvo en tener que ayudar a gente llegar a la cuidad central.

En eso estoy ahora ayudando a llevar gente a un lugar seguro pero no podía dejar de pensar en que algo iba mal, al poco tiempo varios demonios nos rodearon los soldados y yo intentamos hacer algo pero no sirvió. Ellos eran mas en eso sentí un golpe en seco en mi cabeza me desmaye.

Cuando desperté observe a mi al redor era un escenario deprimente, veía pequeños demonios mal alimentados y otros heridos , note como los mas grande comparten sus alimentos los cuales eran escasos. Intente incorpore pero sentí como alguien me pateaba.

-alto ángel- así observe era ese demonio que había dicho sherbet

-tu eres Yosaflame verdad- el arco un poco su ceja

-como lo sabes?, yo no hablo con ángeles-

-bueno casi matas a mi amigo…-

Su mirada me daba miedo, sin aviso empezó a jalarme, note como vivan era uno de pueblos abandonados recientemente, buscando comida y víveres.

Todos me observaban con miedo y enojo en eso me encontré frente a el.

-Aquí hay un ángel señor Kcalb- hablo yosaflame

Kcalb… me sorprendí al verlo no era feo pero si aterrar pero note en su mano una pequeña esfera como una flama, note como se la lleva a la boca como si fuera una golosina.

-valla una pequeña de seguro eres deliciosa- hablo

Intente retroceder pero Yosaflame me impidió y me acerco mas a el, note como con su mano empezó a acercase a mi corazón , sentía como sacaba mi corazón pero no era , empecé llorar pidiendo que no lo hiciera , sin pensar lo pate, como era de esperar no funciono pero si dejo de jalar esa sensación de mi corazón, sentí como el agarre de Yosaflame se hacia mas fuerte.

-A ERES UNA PUTA MI NECIA- hablo con enojo, tenia miedo intentaba hablar pero solo balbuceaba- que quieres decirme

-puedo ayudar, puedo ayudar curar sus heridos solo, por favor no me hagas algo…- respondí con miedo

-no confió en los de tu raza, por que crees que voy a creerte?-

- y-y-o he visto como están no me gustan ver niños y gente mayor así, no pienso en hacer nada mas que ayudar…- respondí

-okey – trono los dedos y vi como un demonio de pelo rojo apareció- Lost tráeme a un niño herido-

- okey señor- dio un saludo y salió a buscar un niño

Su mirada y la de los demás me perturbaba la que mas me asustaba era de ese demonio con pelo roja la cual tenia un frasco lleno de ojos, notaba como un gato con alas le pedía uno… en que clase de escenario había terminado.

Cerré los ojos esperando que fuera una pesadilla hasta…

-Porque trajiste a mi hermano menor?- escuche reproche de Yosaflame

-Bueno es esta mas enfermo…- note como aquel demonio traía en brazos a un pequeño demonio era idéntico a Yosaflame solo que tenia un cola y alas verdes, note que estaba muy pálido.

Me acerque con cuidado note como el pequeño se alejaba ante eso Yosaflame me sujeto, me senté en piso, el demonio se puso enfrente de mío, puse mis manos cerca de el un simple hechizo, al pocos minutos el pequeño empezó moverse mas enérgico intente acariciar pero la mano de Yosaflame me lo impidió.

Kcalb le llamo la atención y pido que me enceraran en habitación, al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme ya que todos los niños me tenían miedo. Pero aun así el tiempo ayuda, el hermano menor de Yosaflame venia a verme y darme de comer fue mi primer amigo en este lugar , me había contando que los demonios no tenían un lugar fijo así que seria normal que nos moviéramos, el era Yosafire uno de los pocos niños que había con el tiempo conocí mas a los demonios.

Los demonios gatos eran una forma mas pegados a Kcalb pero el siempre discutía con ellos era gracioso ver la escena , recuerdo que la 1 vez que la vi quise soltar risa pero su mirada me daba miedo, aquel demonio de pelo rosa se encargaba de comerse a los ángeles y cazar animales, cuando empecé una conversación me pregunto sobre Rigatona esta muy interesada ya que le sorprendía la velocidad en la que atacaba, por mi parte me sorprendía un poco Lost era el único cuerno y tranquilo a igual que Crander se dedicaba a ayudar alimentar a los niños pero el era un genio hacia cosas tan sabrosas de dulces , al principio el no me daba dulces el que me lo daba era Yosafire a escondidas al notar que no pensaba en traicionar a ellos me dio un poco de sus postres.

Aunque me empecé preguntar no pensaba en traicionar a los demonios, pero eso significa ¿que traicione a Lady Etihw?, empecé caminar un poco ya tenia un poco de libertad, me di cuenta que Kcalb se encontraba observando la luna, empezó acercarme con cuidado…

-que quieres?- pregunto el

-nada solo… observar o hablar- estuve a su lado un buen rato – no conversas mucho verdad…

-… lo siento no confió aun en ti-

- que puedo hacer para confíes en mi- le pregunte con poco de temor

-que opinas de nosotros?-

- ustedes los demonios?- esa pregunta era la que pensé que diría…

-si , porque no has huido y decires a la estúpida donde estamos- lo decía con molestia

- um. Bueno sabes yo misma me he preguntado, porque los odia el- era verdad me pregunta si no son tan diferentes porque los odiaba..- en este tiempo he dado cuenta que no son malos, tal vez son bruscos o cuando se ven peligros parecen entrar en un modo de seguridad ante el enojo, pero sabes no los veo muy distintos a nosotros…

-…u y que piensas de mi? – note como miraba a una esquina

-bueno no creo que sean tan malo, mas bien buscas una igualdad.- note como ahora me observaba- digo no se que hiciste no puedo juzgar

- tal vez algún día te lo diga…- el se levanto se fue

_Los días siguientes no eran muy distintos se había vuelto una rutina, ayudaba ahora un poco repartición de alimentos y curar uno que otro enfermo y herido, también jugar un poco con Yosafire y en la noche habla un poco con Kcalb._

_Mis conversaciones con el empezaron con cosas triviales poco tiempo en personales, al igual que el me contaba sobre una que otra cosa de su pasado. _

_No se porque pero poco empezaba disfrutar mas estar con el, aquellos días que se quedan en memoria…_

_**Aun recuerdo como pude ver el rostro de felicidad de kcalb por primera vez, me sentía cómoda con el, con ellos, pero ante situación de guerra y odio una posible **__**historia de amor que no me corresponde**__** , sucedió…**_

Estaba en cocina ayudando a Lost cuando entro Yosafire con su hermano el cual no puedo decir que tenga una buena relación, era incomodo Yosaflame no era mi mejor persona contra de su hermano.

-No te preocupes es el mejor amigo de Kcalb por algo- me habla Lost

-creo que es único demonio que no es mi amigo sabes… es incomodo- Era verdad no podía estar misma habitación que el.

-Bueno no eres única con todos fue así, el único que ve como amigo real es Kcalb y su hermano- dijo soltando una risa

-que es gracioso?- pregunte quería reírme también

-bueno creo que es mas celos ya que el señor Kcalb solo habla con nosotros 6-

-en eso tienes razón Kcalb solo habla a sus manos derechas y a esos cuervos-

El resto del día fue tranquilo pero de la nada note como Kcalb empezar gritar sobre irnos, note como demonios se preparaban todos para irse, corrí para alcanzare, pero sentí como alguien me clavo una navaja en mi ala, volteé con miedo y lo vi, Yosaflame…

Con miedo intente incorporarme solo sentí otro golpe en mi rostro después solo vi oscuridad, cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo me encontré con nada menos que Grora…

-Karazu no puedo creer que estés viva- me habla feliz Grora- debo llevarte al castillo de seguro podrás ayudar con localización de los demonios

Tenia miedo sabia que significaba no quería ir castillo, intente soltarme del agarre de Grora pero ella preocupada me sostuvo con mas fuerza. Contra mi voluntad volví al castillo.

Al llegar note como varios compañeros me abrazaban el que mas me alegro fue ver a Sherbet.

-Karazu estaba muy preocupado!- notaba como lloraba y me daba un gran abrazo de oso, no puede evitar también soltar lagrimas- Lady Etihw quiere una audiencia contigo

Fue en ese momento que todo se volvió negro para mi, desmayo el sobre estrés y miedo de ver Etihw , no quería verle sabia que no terminaría bien, para nadie…

Mi suerte no fue la mejor pues al abrir los ojos una parte de mi esperaba estar mi habitación espera que se cancelara mi audiencia con el, pero no esta en frio piso enfrente de mi esta el Ángel jefe y Etihw…

- pareces muy nerviosa de verme no- notaba la expresión cruel de Etihw – hay algo que quieras decirme

-no – tenia miedo- no hay nada que decir…

-mientes, lo puedo ver en tu rostro..- no quería levantar mirada el rostro de el me daba mas miedo que Kcalb

-colabora o sino será peor castigo- ahora hablo jefe- si no dices donde estuviste en tiempo desaparecida tomaremos como traición

-n-NNOOOO- grite tenia miedo de verdad note como Etihw acercaba a mi levante mi mirada solo sentido un gran golpe de su parte

- hiciste algo con ellos verdad?-

-yo solo….- si mentía o ocultaba seria peor, seria cavar mi tumba- yo s-s-solo conmoví con ellos los ayude de verdad tienen muchos problemas…

-dime el salió del sello..- volteé mi como cada ves su mirada era mas fría y con ira

-si el Kcalb esta libre- intente no decir mas

-hay algo que no me dicho verdad.- quería alejarme de el

-porquee- pregunte

-que cosa, que quieres saber- hablo con expresión fría

-Porque odias demonios? Que hico Kcalb para que trataras así a ellos , no has visto como sufren los niños, como sufren de no tener hogar, ¿acaso no te importa?!- grite con enojo a el…

No pensé que eso seria mi carta de adiós a este mundo pues tanto Etihw como jefe

Cruzaron las miradas ambas de enojo y iría note también ¿tristeza?.

-Ahora se como atraer a Kcalb…- fueron la ultimas palabras..

Sin aviso sentí como Etihw me agarraba del cuello empezaba a oprimir sin darme cuenta esta ya en pequeño rombo , note como Etihw y jefe iban dirección , un cuervo paso….Buscaban a kcalb por mas que quisiera evitar no podía hacer nada en ese espacio pequeño.

Ante nada el se encontraba Kcalb con cara de enojo , hay estaban Etihw y Kcalb , me saco de rombo.

Todo se volvió lento… nota el rostro de preocupación de Kcalb, sin previo aviso sentí como me jalaba del cabello.

-Sabes Kcalb la venganza es platillo que se sirve frio…-

A que se refería venganza de que.

-Sabes algo karazu, kcalb mato mi hijo y devoro su alma, ahora es momento de devolver favor…- el señor Wodahs se puse al lado de etihw, note como Kcalb intentaba llegar pero fue tarde.

Todo se volvió frio, note como una gran espada hecha por rombos me había separado de mis piernas, después de caer vi la expresión triste de todos, menos de Etihw y Wodahs…

Todo era oscuro…

No sabia que paso hasta tiempo después, pues solo había sido usada como una razón mas para iniciar una pelea.

Me encontraba en lugar del cual no iba a salir, hasta que…

-valla te ves muy triste…- después de tiempo vi a una niña de pelo blanco, me recordaba kcalb- he te sorprende que se como el?

-puedes leer mis pensamientos?-

-claro soy un dios daaaa -sonrió- sabes me gusta ver el pasado

-pasado? Eres de un futuro o viajero?-

-bueno tengo un amigo mogeko que me ayuda, pero vine porque veo que tienes miedo- su rostro cambio a uno triste- pero sabes el futuro es mucho mejor

-como lo sabes… para mi se que todo se fue mierda por mi..-

-bueno te diré secreto, papa y mama se aman-

-HE?- observe de nuevo, era viva imagen de Kcalb pero en niña note sus ojos eran como los de etihw quiere decir tuvieron hija…

-si soy hija, es normal pero sabes después de ti no lo han olvidado y a mi hermano, pero aprendieron coexistir , aunque tu estés atrapada en este plano vi tu sufrimiento quise hacer que al menos estés en paz…

-gracias…- le di sonrisa- creo que es momento de que observe como empezó y termino la guerra…pero como es lo de tu hermano…

- es normal papa no se siente orgulloso, el tio Wodhas y mama tuvieron una aventura , de esa aventura hubieran tenido a un bebe pero mama había matado a una novia de papa, mi mama es muy posesiva sabes por eso cuando reencarnaste y vio que de nuevo tu y el se empezaban a enamorar y compartías ideales de el en ese entonces se enojo, aunque ella no lo quiere admitir, la razón fue que papa aun con tio y mi hermano siente mal.. cuando papa quiso atacar el castillo esa vez , vio al tio llorando abrazando un frasco, papa lo ataco noto el poder de mi hermano asi que se lo llevo y destrozo el feto para obtener el alma y casi dios…

No podía creer lo que escuche, no era primera vez que moría a manos de Etihw pero a la vez no podía creer que lo que había hecho Kcalb a el..

-bueno sabes las cosas no son asi..-

-a que te refieres?- observe- porque sigo aquí

- bueno te volviste un espectador, no tienes derecho por mama a reencarnar ni volver vivir, pero tu miedo a lo que paso no te ha permitido ver lo que sucedió.-

- entonces…..-

- mira la guerra, lo fea que fue pero sabes te sorprenderá como la historia de papa y mama nació, tu corazón tal vez así este en paz y puedas abrir la puerta para ir vivir a otro mundo.-

- lo dudo-

-bueno puede ser verdad pero es mejor a lamentarse toda la eternidad no crees?-

_**Ante eso decidí segur su contesto, mire en reflejo del suelo, yo un alma que tendría prohibido pisar el mundo de los vivos de nuevo, me volvió espectador de historia…**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Así fue como me dedique a observar el inicio de la guerra…**_

**Bueno mostré personaje original a base de una teoría de porque pudo empezar guerra**

**En ese caso de que Etihw si mato a un novia o amante de Kcalb pero vamos eti es muy posesiva **

**Sobre el Yosafire que mostré tendrá mas titulo o protagonismo después pero es un chico no ****la del juego**** espero que les guste **


	8. Capitulo 7: lo que dejan cenizas

**Este cap se lo dedico a mi esposa(broma) **

**Que quiere yaoi **

**Espero que les guste**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**Capitulo 7: lo que dejan cenizas**

"**¿Cual es destino de este lugar?**

**Locura y destrucción no se debe preguntar lo que ya se sabe, no es de buena educación. "**

_No veo razón para luchar…pero al final debo servir a mi patria , aquellos escenarios que antes tenían vida ahora se encontraba…. Solo un escenario completamente negro, muerto lo que una vez hubo vida ya solo quedaba cenizas…_

_Empecemos con este escenario._

_**=.=Primer acto: Ángel celestial y Chef demoniaco=.=.=**_

Yo un demonio con simple tarea de ayudar, me encuentro en mi lecho de muerte pero al menos moriré con persona que me cautivo. Contra el orden natural de lo que nos habían enseñado me enamore de mi enemigo…una bella ángel…

Nuestro primer encuentro fue mientras mi equipo buscaba un punto débil, pero entre escombros de reciente pelea observe a ese hermoso ángel su ala estaba herida, pensé en tomara como rehén pero su rostro me cautivo me acerque con cuidado, note que intentaba alejarse de mi, saque de mi bolsillo un dulce de manzana que había hecho se lo mostré deje a un lado, ella con curiosidad tomo sin pensar en consecuencias me aleje con mi equipo que decimos ignorara…

Nuestro segundo encuentro fue cuando la guerra llevaba ya 3 años de haber empezado, tu te encontrabas en castillo protegiendo con tu equipo a varios niños y personas, no puede evitar ver tu rostro y a la vez quedarnos quietos mientras nos observamos…

No fue hasta nuestro tercer encuentro que supe tu nombre, mientras la guerra se encontraba en 7 año de iniciar , te encontrabas sentada en manzano mientras tardeabas una alegre canción, era muy triste ver como alrededor había 3 cadáveres de demonios y tu ropa y rostro lleno de sangre…sin miedo me acerque, tu te silenciaste al verme, solté enfrente de ti mi espada, tu con duda seguías en pose de batalla.

-no quiero luchar..- te respondí..

_Con aquel rostro defensivo no planeabas soltar aquella ballesta blanca contra mi, solo me senté por un rato note como bajabas el arma, nos quedamos sentados enfrente de cada uno…_

-No piensas matarme- preguntaste-

-No yo quisiera saber tu nombre…-

-Para que , acaso quieres burlarte como los demás…- respondiste con tristeza

-Yo no pienso eso, solo eres muy linda para verte muerta….-

_Era notable un pequeño sonrojo en tu rostro, durante unos minutos de silencio te dignaste a hablar._

-Me llamo Ciel, me encargo de ayudar transportar lugares seguros a los inocentes y jóvenes.. pero anteriormente era la dama de compañía de Lady Etihw… me dedicaba a cantar para ella…

_Te observe un rato , después de eso empezábamos a hablar de cosas triviales y actividades que nos gustaban._

- me gusta hacer pay de manzana sabes…- te dije con sonrisa

- me gustaría probar uno-

-claro te hare uno especial a ti…-

_Por un tiempo empezamos a vernos , aunque debíamos matarnos no sufrí mas cuando me dieron orden de matarte para luego atacar a los pocos niños ángeles que quedaban, antes de poder aceptar la idea de verte muerta decidí irme antes, para advertirte te espere en nuestro árbol pero cuando llegue… fue muy tarde pues nuestro destino nos hizo trampa._

-Lost que pasa ¿por qué querías verme?- ponía notar tu preocupación

-Escucha Ciel Kcalb planea atacar a las ángeles jóvenes –

_Note como tu rostro cambiaba a uno lleno de preocupación y terror, intentabas levantar tu mano para que diera la vuelta pero fue muy tarde, el frio filo de una espada había traspasado mi estomago, sentía como era pateado frente a ti, al incorporarme te vi a ti…_

-Yosaflame, porque…- estaba molesto uno de mis compañeros me había encontrado

-No Lost la pregunta es ¿por qué traicionaste Lord Kcalb?- tu cara llena de arrogancia me hizo odiarte- no te preocupes ella se ira contigo-

_Quería que terminara intentaste cubrirte pero el fuego de Yosaflame te impidió poder hacer hechizo, sin poder hacer mucho mas que arrastrarme para tomar su pierna el corto tu vientre con su espada, cuando parecía que te soltaría, solo aprovecho para arrancarte tus hermosas alas…_

_El solo soltó un risa burlona demasiado cruel, me arrastre a tu lado, tome tu rostro solo me dedique a abrazarte, notaba tu dolor , nuestro dolor he impotencia ,notaba como Yosaflame se acercaba para darnos el ultimo golpe, en eso suspire me dispuse a decirte mis ultimas palabras…_

-No importa si ahora morimos, te promete que te buscare en otra vida, y te protegeré como es debido nunca te dejare sola y siempre cocinare solo para ti…mi princesa…-

_**Sostuve por ultima vez te di mi ultimo beso en su rostro, después de aquello todo era frio y oscuro por largo tiempo solo escuche risa de mi viejo amigo…**_

**.=.=Fin del acto 1-.-.-**

-Señor Kcalb debo informar que me decide del traidor- Yosaflame sonreía ante su líder

-Bien hecho, quiero que sigas ahora a Crander- Kcalb lo dijo con molestia

-¿Otro posible traidor señor?- respondía con molestia

-No creo que debe tener un problema pero si descubres que trama traicionar , tienes derecho a matar,- concluyo kcalb

-Bien me pondré en marcha-

-Como es posible que se enamoren de esos sucios ángeles?- Kcalb se preguntaba sin poder recordar nada de su amorío anterior, ante su odio varias dudas sobre lo que vivo se hizo a darse cuenta que solo fue mentira y cruel venganza para lastimare..

**=.,==,=,= El alimento del demonio ante la soberbia del ángel-.=..-..-**

Cuanto tiempo estaba en esta posición, no se como aquel deseo de seguir luchando y ser la mas fuerte me había dado frutos pero delante de mi estaba cadáver de un demonio, ella intento comerme y darle siempre una pelea, ella…

Mis encuentros con ella siempre eran en combate o en expediciones, su rostro con sonrisa tétrica me daba asco, pero con el tiempo habíamos desarrollado un lazo de rivales, en vez de volverse peleas se habían vuelto mas divertidas…

-Ya no puedo aguantar hoy voy luchar es hora de seguir y avanzar con determinación el sueño que deseo vivir es un gran reto no estoy loca voy luchar – fue lo ultimo grite-

-VEN AQUÍ ES HORA DE DISFRUTAR! ESTA PELEA- me gritaste con entusiasmo

Era experta en tecinas de artes faciales y ninjas no era problema invocar clones, por mas que ellos fueran contra ti , por mas que atacaba o los golpes que diera eras demasiado resistente, tu lanzabas en mas de una ocasión ataques con forma de murciélagos o garras , cuando estábamos brazo contra brazos te gana tenia una gran fuerza, cuando por fin te tuve cerca empezó a golpearte repetidas veces en estomago.

Mis clones aprovecharon para llenarte de cuchillos , por más que perforaba tu cuerpo, no parecía afectarte, nuestra pelea era casi eterna , pero divertida de una forma no quería terminara…

No fue hasta que en arranque de ira y egoísmo por demostrar quien era mas fuerte sin piedad empecé golpear mas fuerte, empezaba a abrir tu estomago con cada golpe a sacaros, cuando terminamos en piso, con fuerza te arranque los cuernos y alas, cuando vi tu cuerpo casi mutilado me detuve solo empecé a observarte.

-Creo que ganaste..- dijiste con esfuerzo- es difícil sabes…

-No hables por favor- no podía evitar sentirme mal-

-sabes dentro de mi escuchaba una voz que me decía que quería disfrutar contigo distintas cosas, pero esta guerra y la enemistad que tenemos seria un problema, sabes quisiera luchar de nuevo pero no como rivales sino como aliados- empezaste a toser sangre- creo que estoy loca…pero creo que ahora tengo un sueño que quiero volver realidad… y es estar de nuevo contigo y disfrutar una vida…

-yo también, espero volver verte o al menos ese lado loco y divertido…- no quería llorar- espero ese momento, el poder disfrutar un nueva vida…

Soltaste un risa de felicidad y te respondí con lo mismo, sabes es doloroso pelear entre lo que pudimos ser amigos, pensar que podíamos ser inseparables, pero el tiempo de luchar se termino, y se volvió la hora del adiós, al poco tiempo dejaste de respirar sangre se esparció, empecé a llorar sin razón. Pero justo en ese momento sentía como alguien llegaba y el frio filo de una espada terminaba con mi vida.

Voltee a ver al culpable y vi a ese demonio de pelo verde, y solo le di una sonrisa.

-Porque sonríes..- me hablo con sorpresa

-gracias…- con poco que me quedaba me acosté a tu lado y te di un abrazo.

El final fue una promesa de futura gran amistad, que espero con ansias…

**=-==-=Acto 2: fin-====-=-=-**

En otra parte…

Tres ángeles se encontraban enfrente de Etihw.

-Como es posible que solo nos quede una fuerza de ataque- gritaba etihw con desagrado- quiero ver la cabeza de Kcalb ahora

-Dios cálmate llevamos ventaja a el solo le quedan sus refuerzos- respondía una seria grora- si ponemos bien plan podre terminal con esto

-Grora tiene razón Etihw debemos ver bien a quien atacar- habla Wodahs con tono serio

-**NO,** quiero que vallan ahora mismo , estoy lleva años iré a delantera contra Kcalb, Sherbet ve busca a segundo al mando de Kcalb y distraerlo es demonio fuerte que debemos sacar de en medio yo iré por Kcalb-

-Okey- Sherbet salió en dirección a la puerta, noto como Grora lo perseguía por detrás- vienes despedirte?

-No empieces sabes lo fuerte que es ese demonio seguro que podrás tu solo…-

-si no voy yo nadie mas podrá solo quedamos nosotros, aparte tu debes quedarte con ella sino se volver loca etihw…- soltaba sonrisa

- No volverás verdad…-

- no lo se.. pero por cualquier cosa ten- le entrega un rombo- cuando todo este en paz por favor deja que renazca mi alma se transportara a este rombo…

- ok…- Grora le dio un fuerte abrazo- espero que seas mas inteligente la próxima vez

- seré chica estoy seguro que cuando nos volvamos ver serás fuerte, no olvides que te quiero pequeña – antes de irse le dio tierno beso- nos vemos…

_Grora solo veía como su mejor amigo se iba, su hermano tal vez no sangre pero si un gran compañero, se dispuso a volver con Wodahs pero el apareció antes de ni siquiera moverse._

-Debemos irnos tu y yo debemos ir por las dos demonios gato… son las que tiene mas fortaleza mágica un grupo de ángeles la tiene acorralas hay que ir rápido-

Ambos alzaron vuelo, pero en otra parte se podía observar como el la ira del diosa tomaba forma.

-No se lo voy perdonar, no perdonar lo que hizo..- se escuchaba murmullos de Etihw de su espalda empezaban salir esqueleto de las alas pero en vez de pluma eran como rombos filos que al salir goteaban un poco de sangre.

Los llantos se volvían mas fuertes y la energía que salía de ella empezaba a destruís el poco castillo que quedaba…

**-=-=-=Acto 3: Promesa de reunión -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_En centro de una cueva se encontraba Yosaflame escribiendo en su diario cada hacia y momento que había hecho y planificado, con risa arrogante sabia que era el siguiente punto mas que nada , el sabia que si fallaba le fallaría a Kcalb y el no podía permitiese eso el deseaba un lugar tranquilo si era necesario exterminar a sus amigos y todos los ángeles lo haría._

_Cerro su diario y salió con una sonrisa , noto como tenia en mente afuera del lugar se encontraba el dichoso y molesto ángel._

-No pensé que fueras tu el que vendría aquí sabes-

- Vamos cariño se que amas pero la ordenes son ordenes…-

-No me digas cariño no somos nada, somos enemigos- enfundo su espada delante el

-Me atacaras con la misma espada que mataste a mis amigos y con la que traiciones a otros…

-a que te refieres…- sobresalto

-Me di cuenta ese día, el día que Etihw mato a Karazu, mientras que tus aliados y los míos estaban preocupados, tu sonreías así supe que habías planeado, matar pero no hiciste solo dejaste en manos de Etihw, sabias que ella la mataría por traición…

-Bueno- soltó sonrisa perturbadora- si lo admito… odiaba a esa mujer, se que la guerra es por culpa de Etihw y su arrogancia y decadencia como dios, el señor Kcalb solo quería paz, pero con años se dio cuenta que nunca seria posible con dios así… así que destruir todo es solución mas fiable… use un hechizo para olvidar el amor de ese ángel en señor Kcalb

-por eso aquella ocasión también atacaste el castillo?, para que Etihw olvidara la razón de la guerra solo fuera una guerra sin sentido…

-bueno si lo piensas nada tiene sentido… nuestro inútil dios no pudo obtener equilibro así que no es malo olvidar razón tan inútil como tención sexual no crees….

-Entonces dices que hiciste solo para borrar un recuerdo de una persona que no merecía existir, por la tención sexual del diablo…

-no veo que no entiendes, la existencia de todos es solo caprichoso de ella, somos sus marionetas su show de títeres, estoy arto de eso quiero un final, no veo la paz como opción ni mucho menos la vida de todos…

-Vamos Yosaflame se que no quieres eso no seas así conmigo…

-Yo no estoy bromeando

-entonces quieres ver muerto a tu hermano ¿también?- en ese momento la expresión de Yosaflame cambio- Se que quieres la paz no mientas… tal vez el plan no salió como esperabas pero yo se…

_Antes de terminal Yosaflame soltó una fuerte llama en dirección a Sherbet , el con mucho rapidez evito el ataque pero fue cuando empezó, Yosaflame no planeaba perder empezó lanzar flamas con varios ataques de su espada, los cuales Sherbet evitaba con su báculo y hechizos de protección, por un buen rato parecía ir despacio pero por varios comentario Yosaflame empezaba ser mas cruel, hasta…_

_**-Eres muy tierno cuando te enfadas sabes- **_sonrió Sherbet-

_No fue lento fue como rapidez un corte limpio…un golpe con fuerza y ira contra el, sin piedad… cuando se dio cuenta lo único que hizo el ángel fue caer y quedarse un rato en hombro del demonio…_

-Creo que ganaste…- dijo sherbet-

-Tus ultimas palabras antes que te mate…

-Sabes cuando supe que mis amigos habían muerto al lado demonios creía que era símbolo de que podríamos vivir ambos, pero ahora no puedo evitar esperar con ansias futuro…-

-eso no existirá…- soltó frialdad Yosaflame

-No yo creo que si se podrá, sabes espero ese día en que nos volvamos a ver en cual, tu seas el que me diga un te amo…

-Yo…- antes de poder terminal Yosaflame le dio un fuerte abrazo- lo siento…

-No te culpo….tengo sueño…- solo cerro los ojos – nunca olvidare esa noche… espero disfrutar noches así en futuro…

_Yosaflame callo al suelo con el cuerpo de Sherbet no lo soltó, noto como su respiración iba desaparición con los últimos latidos de su corazón, recordó aquella noche…_

_**Flashback**__**-**_

_Su misión era simple debía borrar recuerdo de aquel ángel que había matado Etihw era difícil ya que debía entrar sin ser visto, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca solo falto usar el hechizo pero al terminal, la diosa despertó con ira iracunda por lo cual varios ángeles aparecieron, se dio fuga pero una flechas cubiertas de veneno le habían dado, solo en bosque creía que se encontraba pero solo fue idea equivocada, ya que desde lejos le seguía ese molesto ángel , el veneno solo afectaba un poco pero le dio un ataque de fiebre, el ángel preocupado decidió ayudarle._

-No te preocupes soy curandero, te voy ayudar- con sus manos cubiertas energía azul procedió a curar, cuando iba a la mitad el demonio lo detuvo-

-solo necesito un poco de adrenalina para curarme-

- disculpa?...- respondió asustado Sherbet

_Lo jalo y le dio un beso en sus labios, asustado el ángel por acto lo primero que intento hacer fue alejarse, pero con las garras solo las entero ante eso el solo dio grito , volvió acercar a el, pero ahora con fuerza empezó a besare y morderle el labio, al principio se reusó pero después de un rato empezó a gustarle , entre ambos la erección crecía Yosaflame sin pudor empezó a quitarle la ropa a Sherbet y la vez el siguió la acción, en solitario bosque solo empezaban a oírse los gemidos de placer del demonio y ángel…_

_Ninguno quería parar, solo basto un movimiento para que Yosaflame se montara sobra Sherbet, sin objeción dio el permiso , debido a esto Yosaflame sin importar el dolor que podría causare empezó a penetrar su ser, noto como los gritos de Sherbet era desgarradores pero eso solo ayudo al egoísmo del demonio a acero con mas fuerza y rapidez, le gustaba el dolor de el, lo hacia sentir mas vivo , sin importar empezaba a morder su cuello por lo cual empezaban gemir por placer, Yosaflame dejaba marcar bien definidas en todo el cuerpo del ángel, así fue por toda la noche hasta que el se canso había logrado tocar la tranquilidad mas de 5 veces en esa noche, todo gracias aquel ángel, el cual esta mas que satisfecho._

_**Yosaflame solo se volvió vestir dejo el bosque, por otro lado Grora había salido a buscar a su amigo cuando lo encontró su expresión no tenia palabras…**_

**Fin del flashback..==-**

_Yosaflame se encontraba sentado al lado del cadáver de su amante, no había desperdiciado la oportunidad para acero una ultima vez, pero no había ayudado el cuerpo sin vida de el había hecho que solo se sintiera un enfermo por todo lo hecho, había fallado a su dios a su amigos, tenia en sus manos tanta sangre , el había sido fuerte hasta hace unos momentos, que se dio cuneta del monstro que se había convertido, no como Kcalb pero si había seguido…_

Un gato blanco se acerco con rapidez a su aliado…

-Yosaflame el señor Kcalb esta buscándote esta preocupado por ti , Etihw ha decidido hacer un ataque directo te quiere de inmediato a su lado-

-Yo…- levanto su espada-

-Yosaflame que piensas hacer?-

Con rapidez alzo su espada corto su cuello.

-**YOSAFLAME!**- la gata con preocupación grito, noto el diario al lado leyó las ultimas pagina…

_Me doy cuenta que esta guerra no tiene sentido, espero que termine pronto y espero poder reunirme de nuevo contigo… sin miedo poder decirte te amo, __ah lo lejos logro escuchar, qué tu voz me comenzó a llamar cuando el tiempo se quiera congelar se que me despertare, a lo lejos logro escuchar, el temblor del mundo y su final  
>desde cero comenzaras hoy, hasta luego debo decir, me caí en un camino oscuro y sin final y sentí que lo soñé en la realidad incapaz, de olvidar a la bestia que esta, hambrienta otra vez mas allá de la tempestad, mi mano esta esperando por ti<br>esa espada atravesó, la depresión con toda su fuerza…._

_**=.=.=Acto 3: fin-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**_

_El escenario era frio y muerto un ángel enfrente de un demonio gatuno se preparaban para tener una pelea, por otro lado el otro ángel observo el suicidio del demonio, decidió declinar su misión volver con ella, debía hablar con ella antes de que todo terminara peor…_

El frio… el final se acercaba…

….

...

.

_**Espero que les gustara este capitulo, si soy un asco con yaoi no me lancen piedras..**_

_**El siguiente capitulo será la pelea de ellos dos**_

_**Y los espero comente si les gusto!**_

_**Y también los espero en otro fic **_


	9. Capitulo 8: Aquello que no se debe preg

**Espero que guste**

**Perdón la espera**

**Aquí dejo el final prologo..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 8: Aquello que no se debe preguntar…**

**Nunca te haz preguntado... ¿que podría pasar si al pasar de los años, pudieras regresar? Tendrías el tiempo de verlo que esta mal los malos recuerdos, lograrías borrar.**

_Aquellos que empiezan guerra deben tomar en cuenta la sangre que se va derramar, los seres caídos se volverán caídos no podrán volver a caminar, pero muchas veces los lideres olvidan eso y cuando llega el final se den cuenta de todo el daño que hicieron._

_El campo de batalla se había vuelto un gran desierto… Ángeles muertos al igual que demonios, los verdes campos y bosques ya solo eran restos como aquellos cadáveres, las pocas montañas se encontraban destruidas por los golpes de energía de los peleadores. _

_Para cierta ángel no importaba que todo ya estaba muerte era socio de líder ángeles debía mostrar su fuerza, ante ella su rival un demonio con habilidad de gato…_

_Wodahs por su parte volaba para alcanzar a Etihw ,en su trayecto noto como el mundo parecía quebrarse, el cielo había dejado de ser azul a solo ser color rojo las praderas empezaban a quebrarse dejando ver miles de kilómetros bajo tierra._

_Y cuando por fin la encontró se detuvo en seco… tenia miedo a la persona que tenia enfrente…_

Observaba a una etihw con sus ojos rojos como sangre su largo pelo en las puntas parecían como serpientes que tocaban el suelo se movían , lo que parecía un tiara de diamantes se habían vuelto grandes filos navajas que cubrían su cabeza, y de su espalda lo que parecían unas alas como ángel pero hechas completamente de diamantes desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grandes su rostro era frio y cruel…

Por otro lado Kcalb se encontraba con arbus recibiendo la noticia que su mano derecha se había suicidado.

-Mierda no puedo creer que el también cayera en las redes de ángel-

-amo que debemos hacer…-

-escucha busca ater si encuentran a un ángel traérmelo con eso hare que etihw se acerque-

-está bien amo-

Grora se encontraba peleando con Ater tenia dificultades ya que por más flechas que ella lanzaba la forma gato que tomaba ater evitaba , se empezaba complicar así que decidió empezar un ataque directo, lo cual no ayudo debido a que el momento que decidió atacar ella se transformo con su lanza dio un golpe de lleno.

-Valla creí que al ser un ángel seria mas reto- sonreía ater- que te parece si jugamos un divertido juego!

-déjame maldita- empezaba oprimir con fuerza-

-he que maleducada que te parece si hago esto para que aprenda una lección-

_Con un poco de magia en su mano apareció un pequeño tenedor negro, Grora miraba con miedo al notar lo planeaba hacer, por su parte Ater solo sonrió, empezó dando pequeño círculos alrededor del ojo, primero despacio dejaba marcas pero notar como se movía, sin previo aviso clavo el tenedor en ojo grora con simple momento lo saco, Grora por su parte se encontraba gritando por el dolor._

_En eso llego su hermana comunicando el plan decidieron llevar a Grora como rehén y atraer a Etihw, al llegar con Kcalb solo mostro un sonrisa._

-Bien hecho..- Tomo a grora con su mano- bien llama a tu líder…

-no, no lo hare…-

-entonces hare que tus gritos la atraigan- dijo con sonrisa-

_Kcalb soltó a Grora empezó a pisotear sus espalda y parte de sus alas mientras con latido golpeaba su rosto poniendo empatía en la zona donde había perdido el ojo…_

_Mientras que en otro lado Etihw se encontraba con un muy preocupado y asustado Wodahs .._

-Etihw que te paso…-

- porque esa cara de sorpresa estoy bien, solo debo ir a matar a ese imbécil-

-Etihw acaso se te hace lo correcto, no ves que ya todo esta muerto!-

-puedo revivir se que puedo…-

-NO ETIHW, están muertos sacrificaron sus vidas por ti, por tus ideas de esta guerra absurda –

-KCALB es único culpable! Yo,..YO SOY LA LUZ Y EL LA OSCURIDAD, YO DEBO GANAR-

-NO…- el tomo el valor para hablar- ambos son culpables esto no se trata de quien es el bueno o malo, ambos están actuando como malos como estúpidos la verdad…no estas actuando como un dios estas actuando como una niña berrinchuda! Como una estúpida.

_Wodahs noto como una ira iba creciendo en Etihw ella se acerco con mucha fuerza le dio un golpe en estomago que lo dejo inconsciente…_

_Por su lado Etihw escucho los gritos de auxilio, solo basto cerrar sus ojos para transportase a lugar donde se encontraba ellos, Kcalb al ver a Etihw se sorprendió pues esa apariencia si era rara para el pero no intimido solo lo desconcertó pero al poco rato soltó una sonrisa._

-parece que esto será muy interesante…-

_Todo se había perdido, la pelea de dos seres habían empezado y fuerte color rojo se cubrió, el mundo entre cada choque se destruía , el suelo se había roto completamente se habían vuelto pedazos de tierra flotando, por otro lado Wodahs despertó asustado al ver como el escenario rápidamente intento buscar rastro de Etihw y Kcalb, empezó a volar ver la escena, pero noto como en lo que antes era un manzano se encontraban los cadáveres de los dos últimos demonios y de su compañera…_

_Todo el mundo estaba colapsando con respiración acelerada alzo su lanza en dirección a ellos dos, al lanzara no dio a ninguno pero si distrajo, las miradas de ellos dos se fijaron en Wodahs._

-DEJEN DE LUCHAR IDIOTAS QUE NO VEN COMO ESTA EL MUNDO!- grito con frustración Wodahs.-

-Wodahs esto no te concierne – grito etihw- debo matarlo

- y que cuando lo hagas no ves que ya no hay nada por que luchar!, solo observa todo esta roto!-

-CALLATE- Kcalb se puso enfrente a Wodhas- estoy harto de ti! De tus gritos y de cómo le gritas es mejor que yo me encárguele de ti para que me dejes en paz…

_Kcalb tomo el cuello de su hermano empezó a golpeare, Etihw asustada se acerco intento de alejaros , Kcalb solo la pateo._

-Mira Etihw como destruyo a tu querido ángel- Su manos empezaron salir largas uñas, primero lanzo golpe en estomago, una vez sin aire empezó a tomar solo su rostro con solo dos dedos empezó a jalar su ojo, Wodahs entendía salir del agarre de su hermano y que se detuviera pero entre mas pedida el hacia mas fuerza, hasta que su ojo salió como si se tratara de una pequeña pelota, wodahs quería desmayarse pero no debía sabia que seria final si desmayaba.

-Hermano…- Kcalb solo lo miro con ira con sus garras con solo momento dio corte limpio en su hombro y lo soltó-

_Etihw se lanzo sobre Kcalb pro su parte el solo hizo otro golpe ambos empezaron a pelear de nuevo, el empezó a usar magia para ganar ventaja, uno de ese ataques le dio a de lleno a etihw la cual solo lanzo un hechizo en forma de serpiente lo atrajo a si a ella, ambos impactaron sobre una muerta isla frotaba en ese espacio destrucción, Kcalb se incorporo con rapidez se acerco a ella._

_Etihw no pida negar que empezaba a cansarse pero olvido algo importante…__**nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo**__, al intentar levantarse sintió tirón de noto como debajo de ella se formaban unos símbolos, el empezó a hacer un hechizo, Kcalb pateo la espalda de ella la tomo de sus brazos dejadora frente de el, por tu parte solo le dio una sonrisa._

- Te dije que te haría mía- le dijo mostrando una sonrisa- estoy seguro que caer ante mi

_Kcalb tomo con una sola mano los muñecas de ellas con fuerza, el dejo caer al suelo junto con el, con su otra mano empezó tocar con fuerza los pechos de Etihw, el se acerco al cuello empezó morderlo con fuerza a la vez empezó a lamer y succionar con fuerza, ella empezar gritar que para y alejara pero solo Kcalb debía tocar ciertas partes para que ella respondiera mejor dicho se callara , con disgusto tono como su vestido se volvía algo molesto con sus garras desgarro dando más acceso a sus piernas y sus pechos, con fuerza sin pudor empezó a morder los pechos de etihw como si fueran pequeños carameros, ella por su parte gritaba de dolor, por su parte Kcalb empezaba sentir calor y sentir esa sensación incomoda en sus pantalones, con su mano solo hizo un movimiento bajo el pantalón mostro su ya erecto miembro, con su mano se movió las piernas de etihw dio camino para empezar a penetrarla , los gritos desgarradores de ella no ayudaban a el le excitaban, intento atacarle con cuchillos y hechizos pero nunca le deba terminal la invocación. _

_Por su parte Kcalb esta demasiado feliz ver el rostro de ella desesperada con lagrimas, a la vez empezaba a lastimara , a el no le importaba que etihw estuviera clavando sus rombos el seguía penetrándola, después de tiempo ambos había dejado de pelear y intentar defenderse , noto como Etihw se empezaba a entregar a el y la vez el a ella, después de tiempo ambos habían caídos rendidos… Kcalb tenia una sonrisa al igual que Etihw, pero inclusive fue cuando s dieron cuenta todo había sido destruido…_

_**No había vida, sus mejores soldados habían caído, y los quedaban estaban casi muertos, el mundo había sido destruido, ante esa gran desesperación, ambos se dieron cuenta, y la opción de paz se volvió la mas correcta…**_

….

..

.

**Espero que les halla gustado **

**Corto lo se pero con esto inicia la historia real si esto 8 capítulos realmente solo fueron un prologo **

**Y planeo hacer un oneshot de Etihw y kcalb pero como pareja moderna que opinan?**

**Comente si les gusta idea, si alguien me pregunto sobre si las frases son missa si lo son sus canción me ayudan escribir …**


	10. Capitulo 9: Paz

**No me maten**

**Tarde pero tenia falta de inspiración**

**Pero volví **

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: Paz**

**Hoy que tus planes vez Caer, nunca digas Nunca, no está Bien.  
>Tras esa puerta que se Cerro, Tal vez estaba un Destino Peor<br>Solo la Fe, Te Iluminara, Todo es Inútil, si lo haces mal.  
>Tu y yo Unidos, Estaremos bien. Siendo enemigos, Vamos a Caer.<strong>

_Si bien aquellos cuatro personas estaban entre vida y la muerte no se había vuelto todavía cadáveres, Etihw uso un poco de su energía para recupéralos poco a poco, aprovechando que los había sacado de la línea de muerte no los había curado al cien porciento…_

-Así que quieres paz- respondía con fastidio kcalb- después de todo lo que ha pasado

-creo que es la opción mas equitativa solo mira como dejamos el mundo…-

_Ambos observaron todo el escenario con caras de culpabilidad._

-Creo que es lo mejor no-

-si creo que tienes razón-

_Etihw observo a los ojos Kcalb extendió la mano a esperando que tomara la suya el respondió así fue como el nuevo inicio del mundo._

_Kcalb con su fuerza destruyo lo que quedaba dejando solo tierra fértil, los cadáveres de niños y jóvenes fueron puestos en pequeños cristales para reviviros poco a poco, por su parte Etihw replanto el mundo con vida y orden, Kcalb destruyo y creo las montañas con ello creo un gran océano y pequeños lagos._

_Wodahs Despertaba con dolor noto como se encontraba en nuevo mundo, Grora y las demonios despertaron también sorprendidos cuando vieron delante de ellos a Etihw y Kcalb tomados de la manos, con cara de sorpresa preocupación se acercaron._

-Que pasa- pregunto wodahs- porque este cambio

-Creo que la paz es lo mejor- respondía aun sin expresión Etihw

-Amo de verdad ve razón por esto- pregunta aun Ater- digo

-Si… no hay mas razones para pelear-

-No vieron como quedo el mundo… vimos que no había razón para seguir todo era mierda…- respondía Etihw-

- de verdad van iniciar una paz- grora preguntaba- después de todo lo que paso

- es algo repentino- decía Wodahs- después de todo

-Escucha se que no hice mejor… pero creo que es mejor, fue decisión mía y de Etihw- respondía serio Kcalb-

-Creo que es hora de poner en equilibrio las cosas… paz entre ángeles y demonios lo que siempre debió existir… - Etihw solo cerraba los ojos.- Wodahs déjame curarte el ojo

-No- se alejo de brazo de Etihw- quiero que esto se quede así…

-Vamos wodahs déjame curarte- se acercaba a el-

-NO, quiero que se quede de recordatorio, DE LO ESTUPIDOS QUE FUERON AMBOS.- respondió con enojo - solo miren a que tuvimos que llegar para que aprendieran, se comportaron como niños ambos

_**Kcalb y Etihw solo observaron como Wodahs se alejaba dando la espalda a ambos con enojo, Ater y Arbus no les importo mucho mientras Grora solo discutía sobre regresara el ojo Ater, al final no acepto que le curan el ojo al igual que Wodahs.**_

_**Poco a poco empezaron a reaparecer animales y otros seres, Etihw comunico a sus hermanos que necesitaría verlos que iría al mundo Famus por otro lado el mundo poco a poco volvió tomar nuevo color para ambos.**_

_**Etihw se encontraba en gran prado y Kcalb a su lado.**_

-mira una semilla de manzana- le dijo a kcalb-

-eso lo se recuerda que mi familia tenia un gran manzano…- respondía con pereza

-si pensaba hacer un bosque llenos de ellos-

-y eso-

-bueno tenemos puros niños entre nosotros comer frutas les ayudara, también habrá mas frutas, pero los arboles de manzana van resaltar más-

-mmm… si tu crees…-

_Silencio incomodo empezó de nuevo, regresaron caminando observaban, como los niños jugaban entre ellos sin importar lo que eran, los jóvenes aun tenían sus roces pero Etihw y Kcalb se encargaban de evitar que paliaban pero incluso ellos tenían discusiones, Grora se encargo de enseñar niños primordial de la defensa, Ater y Arbus se habían vueltos ojos observan todo dando paseos, por otra parte Wodahs había desaparecido._

_Etihw había ido a ver sus hermanos comunicando la paz, pero no resulto como esperaba tubo muchos rechazos sobretodo de Justim el cual se negó a que viviera en paz con su diablo, la mitad se fue solo quedaban Etihw ,Famus, Elux._

-¿De verdad vivir con tu diablo?- preguntaba Elux-

- tengo mis motivos todo mi mundo se destruyo, así seria siempre- respondía etihw- solo quería un poco de apoyo para reprobar mi mundo

-bueno piensa Justim no quiere nada para manchar su nombre, tomando en cuneta el poder de los diablos y lo irritantes que son , no lo culpo-

-bueno pero me da risa el diablo que habita en mundo de Jutim es un llorica- decía con una sonría Elux-no entiendo porque odia diablos

-creo que es por lo molestos que llegan a ser- respondía Famus- si se unen podrían ser caos en cualquier mundo

-Kcalb conociéndolo no se unirá a eso- respondía etihw

-¿como lo puedes asegurar?- preguntaba Elux- digo si es peligroso mi diablo le encanta llevarme contraria hacer caos

-No lose simplemente creo que el no es como los otros diablos, el puede cambiar…-

_Los dioses solo observaban a su hermana , a escondidas dijo que harían rumor sobre un mundo pacifico eso ayudo a que ciertos seres como familiares o demonios llegaran a ese lugar._

_Solo había pasado un año y el mundo ya estaba equilibrado Kcalb se encontraba viendo como diseñaban hogares entre jóvenes, aunque Etihw había construido el castillo enorme para que habitaran por mientras varios jóvenes y niños empezaron construir sus propios hogares, también gracias a la ayuda de unos seres llamados mogekos pudieron exportar objetos que se conocían como tecnología, por otro lado…_

_Etihw observaba desde barcón solo observo como su mundo empezó renacer y crecer pero su mente estaba en las palabras que dijo Wodahs y el hecho que no había vuelto, se habían comportado como niños por una cosa estúpida, notaba como Kcalb y Grora decían a los jóvenes como construir , Ater y Arbus se encontraban acostadas en silla de Kcalb se acerco a ellas._

-niñas necesito que hagan un favor-

-que pasa señorita Etihw- habla tranquila ater-

-quiero que busquen a Wodahs lo traigan de nuevo-

-hee pero el no ha vuelto no será por algo- decía arbus-

- si traen les daré todos los postres que quieran- respondía fría Etihw

-entendido- respondieron las dos con emoción dando paso desaparecer-

_Solo respiro ya había pasado un año, pero en ese año Kcalb y ella aun tenían sus roces o discusiones el problema es que eran cosas tan vagas, desde como controlar a todos los niños y adolecentes, a lo que irían almorzar, Grora, Ater y Arbus eran las que mas llegaban cocinar, pero Grora solo sabia hacer sopas y las gatas solo sabían hacer pescado , gracias a los Mogekos y nuevos seres habían traído una gran variedad de nuevos alimentos por lo que aunque fueran de forma gobernante siempre dependían de ir comprar almuerzo para todos en castillo gris._

_Etihw estaba empezando a cansarse de la comida, y Kcalb solo se dedicaba comprar postres con Ater y Arbus incluso Grora se le había pegado ese mal habito, empezaba extrañar a Wodahs y su comida pero mas su compañía._

_Kcalb regreso con cara de fastidio no se acostumbraba a estar con otras personas, mas al ver pequeño Yosafire sin su hermano le trae amargo recuerdo, su mejor recluta su amigo sentía que no volvería ver, levanto su mirada observo a Etihw._

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Solo observo han avanzado muy rápido incluso tener puestos de comida, veo que trajiste de nuevo postres-

-como sabes?- respondía asustado-

- o Kcalb se te olvida que soy el dios de aquí-

Solo le lanzo una mirada de enojo ella también le mostro una rostro de desacuerdo.

-si sigues asi vas engordar sabes –

-si eres dios sabes que no pued…-

-si recuerdo eras un niño regordete – respondía con sonrisa-

-era un niño era pequeño-

-si pero incluso Wodahs tenia buena condición, mejor que la tuya-

- Wodahs …- solo volteo a verla con enojo.-

-Lo extraño , sabes – respondió Etihw –

-Yo no estoy mucho mejor sin el, no anda molestando- respondía Kcalb con sarcasmo- no lo necesito suficiente tengo con estar en tu lado..

- Bien que bueno opinamos lo mismo –

-que dijiste- respondió molesto- tu quisiste paz!

-los dos quisimos paz por el bien de todos, pero aguantarte es reto incluso para un dios-

Ambos se soltaron una mirada de enojo, Etihw salió de alcoba y se dirigió a su habitación, Kcalb por su parte observo de nuevo lugar ante de irse resinado a su habitación también.

Kcalb solo pensaba en lo que dijo había tenido discusiones con Etihw desde que recuerda desde niño, Wodhas era el que siempre los separaba pero el ya no era niño entonces porque parecía que aun dependían de el, recordó que tal vez Etihw lo quería solo para fornicar o que cumpliera cualquier capricho, soltó respiro cerro sus ojos.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Espero que les guste :3**


	11. Capitulo 10: No te odio

**Nuevo cap!**

**Espero que les guste**

…**.**

…

…

**.**

**Capitulo 10: No te odio**

"_**Odiar es algo que nace de las cenizas de un amor, como el Ave Fénix, el cuál siempre lo vamos a llevar con nosotros, porque no podemos olvidar a quién odiamos, porque lo amamos.**_

_**El odio nace del querer demasiado a alguien."**_

_Wodahs sabia que ellos siempre serian como niños, se preguntaba si por eso había sido creado, o de una forma había quedado condenado siempre estar a su lado, en parte sabia que era cierto, el casi era padre de un hijo con Etihw pero sintió que perderlo hace muchos años ya su relación con Etihw no seria la misma ni con su hermano, el sabia que Etihw tenia obsesión con Kcalb y viceversa, pero a la vez el comportaría esa obsesión de tener todo en orden una parte de el sentía un gran rencor a ellos dos, en parte Etihw por solo tratare como un juguete un angelito perfecto, y Kcalb aun ya pasado un año aun le dolía su ojo y la vez perder su hijo, había sido fuerte, en la guerra en todo momentos que estuvo bajo las ordenes, se había alejado para despejar sus dudas pero lo único que había hecho era llorar._

_Ater y Arbus por su parte muchas veces que alguno de los dos le pedía buscar a Wodahs lo encontraban pero ellas al ver aquel ángel en profunda depresión, preferían irse decir que no habían encontrado, esta vez no era diferente._

_Wodahs sabia que si era buscado era por algo, pero no tenia aun animo para volver, simplemente odiaba el sentimiento, saber que en parte se había enamorado de Etihw pero a la vez quería a su hermano, volver cuando ambos estaban juntos, le debía muchas veces Kcalb cuando alejaba a los niños que molestaban por ser débil, o cuando le alegraba el día, no recuerda cuando fue el día en que cambio, incluso antes de guerra no recordaba bien que había pasado, porque Kcalb se había comportado frio con el, pero cada intento recordar algo regresaba al día que perdió a su hijo._

_Simplemente esos amargos recuerdos lo dominaban, empezó darse cuenta preocuparse por ellos, estarán comiendo bien, conociendo a etihw y kcalb sabia que ya habrían destruido una cocina, una parte quería volver a verlos, pero el rencor por lo que hizo aun seguía vivo seguiría vivo por siempre._

_Por otro lado en el castillo Kcalb se encontraba profundo en sus pensamientos, recordando sus días de pequeño, Etihw tenia razón en que era regordete pero eso era parte culpa por cocina de su madre y su hermano, incluso ahora seguía débil ante el dulce sabor aquellos bocadillos, pero su mente empezó pensar en esa pequeña acción , recordó cuando sometió a etihw y la hizo suya, el sabor de sus labios y de su cuerpo una parte de el no quería admitir que quería volver sentirá se habían dicho tantas cosas incluso llegar un fin del mundo, odia ese aspecto de ella recordarle o decir cosas sin pensar._

Por su parte Etihw se encontraba frustrada, su cuerpo esta en un limite el estrés de todo, solo un año y ya se sentí mal, era un dios pero no podía evitar en pensar Wodahs y como lo había lastimado, pero a la vez sentía impotente con Kcalb, no le tenia miedo pero una parte empezaba a carcomerla odiar decir palabras que no quería decir pero esto era debido a que la ponía de un mal humor.

**El tiempo no perdona… ellos lo sabían muy bien.**

Wodahs se levanto decidido a volver con ellos, Kcalb estaba frustrado y desesperado se levanto rumbo a la cocina, Etihw no soporto mas no poder conciliar el sueño se levanto a dar baño…

_Kcalb se encontraba en cocina comiendo una bocadillos que había comprado los devoraba sin importare lo que dijera Etihw en eso observo vio botella de whisky, aquellas bebidas habían dejado de tener valor después de tener paz, la había conseguido Etihw cuando esos Mogekos trajeron regalos, la observo pensó que lo mejor para conciliar el sueño seria tomar un poco, gran error, aunque el fuera el rey de los demonios tenia pésimo control al alcohol…_

_Etihw se encontraba en la tina de su habitación incluso con eso no podía quitarse un poco el estrés observo el agua su cuerpo, solo soltó un suspiro busco su toalla salió, noto como estaba muy callado, desde que los niños se habían ido todo era silencio…_

_No le molestaba ya que en la mañana volvían a jugar o ver libros que tenían en la biblioteca, incluso unos niños le hacían uno que otro bocadillo, eso le hacia pensar en como hubiera sido su hijo, nunca había pensado como seria, tenia un hecho en que hubiera sido un ángel igual a su padre, pero seria como el o como ella, sus pensamientos se esfumaron al escuchar los toques de una puerta._

_Se acerco un poco molesta porque sabia que solo había una persona que vendría molestara a esa hora, se acerco abrió la puertas._

-Kcalb que pasa- observo como solo observaba- que tienes ¿quieres algo?

-A ti-

_Etihw pestaño incrédula a lo que había dicho._

-¿que dijiste?-

Antes de volver a decir algo Kcalb la acerco a el , agarro con fuerza sus caderas le dio un beso, ella noto el sabor a alcohol.

-Kcalb estas ebrio, deberías irte a dormir-

-No quiero-

-no actúes como niño pequeño- antes de terminara Kcalb empezaba a darle besos en cuello- Kcalb no hagas eso – empezó soltar pequeños gemidos-

-Por se nota que te gusta, incluso estas gimiendo de placer - dijo mientras pasa su mano por su largo cabello- hueles bien …

-eso se oye mal, suéltame kcalb- respondía etihw sonrojada-

-NO – la cargo se dirigió a la cama, la soltó sin importarle si doliera o no, ante eso la toalla que tenia callo al suelo, él la tomo lanzo lejos de ellos- sin esto es mucho mejor.

Kcalb se acerco de nuevo puso todo su cuerpo sobre ella, empezó a morder su cuello con su mano a masajear esa zona privada, por su parte Etihw esta sorprendida pero no podía negar que quería repetir lo anterior así que se dejaron llevar por lujuria.

Kcalb empezaba sentirse incomodo empezó quitarse el pesado abrigó que tenia mientras que Etihw le ayudaba a quitarse el pantalón y ropa interior, al quedar los dos desnudos, solo empezaron a besarse, sus besos era profundos con sus manos empezaban a dar paseo por cada uno de sus partes, el no dejaba de acariciar sus muslos y su trasero y morder sus pezones, por parte ella le encantaba marcar con sus uñas en la espalda de el y morder su cuello dejando atrás marcas profundas.

Empezaron a subir su agresividad Kcalb empezaba sentir como deseaba volver poseer ese pequeño espacio, tomo la cadera de Etihw acerco , con su mano tomo los brazo de ella sujeto con fuerza empezó dando besos por su cuello, Etihw solo soltaba gemidos de placer poco a poco iba bajando, mientras que con su otra mano empezó acariciar de nuevo aquella pequeña zona, Kcalb le excitaban los gemidos de ella cada vez ayudaba a crecer su miembro y la vez empezaba a palpitar y desear entrar de una vez en ella.

Etihw disfrutaba sentir las carisias de Kcalb, se entregaba sin censura a el, ella empezaba disfrutar lo salvaje que se ponía, pero sin previo aviso sintió aquel invasor entrar en ella, acto seguido soltó gemido, el cual solo subió el autoestima de Kcalb, el notaba lo estrecha que estaba, y ella lo grande que lo tenia, con movimientos lentos empezaron pero poco a poco empezaban subir la fuerza y rapidez, los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes.

-Kcalb mas rápido- pedía entre gemidos etihw-

-quieres que valla mas rápido – respondía con sonrisa- nunca pensé que pedirías algo así sabes…

-cállate- respondió con disgusto-

Kcalb la tomo y la levanto un poco para profundizar mas penetración a la vez que lo hacia con rapidez , Etihw puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder sujetarse, entre cada envestida kcalb aumentaba mas fuerza, los gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, a la vez vibraciones empezaban fracturar un poco la estructura de pared del cuarto, a la vez que la cama crujía, kcalb deja sus manos pasaban por las cobijas y colchón rompía un poco, marcas en cuerpo de etihw empezaban mostrar rasguños y mordidas al igual kcalb se mostraban rasguños e mordidas, la noche y mitad de la mañana siguieron así.

Grora al acercase solo un poco y oír eso cerro por seguridad para los niños todo ese piso, pero por mas que intentaba explicar que pasaba por continuos pequeños terremotos , solo ponía de escusa que practicaban un poco de lucha.

Wodahs se acerca a la aldea notaba como había crecido en tan solo un año, le sorprendió varios niños ángeles sobretodo jóvenes reconocieron se acercaron a el, pero no por ser malo ponía escusa que debía reportase con Kcalb y Etihw sobre su regreso, cuando llego vi el castillo que habían construido si vista bajo cuando vio Grora dando clases de arco.

Grora desvió su mirada vio a Wodahs dio orden de que clase había terminado.

-O hasta que decides volver-

-esperaba un saludo mejor…-

-ha hemos estado bien sin ti sabes- mostro una sonrisa- pero Etihw es la que mas te extraño

- no me sorprende…-observo- soy su favorito después de todo

- pues ha confiado más en mi en este tiempo, literalmente nos abandonaste-

_Wodahs desvió la mirada ,Grora solo soltó una gran risa_.

-Oh hombre vamos no te pongas así, estoy segura que se alegrara de verte-

-no creo que sea muy compasiva -

-bueno pues ve a verlos no te quedes parados anda-

_Grora empezó a empujar a Wodahs dentro del castillo, una vez adentro le dijo como llegar al cuarto, el empezó subir, noto lo grande que era el castillo y como tanto niños y adolecentes estaban jugando , leyendo._

-He señor ángel- un pequeño demonio le hablo- la señorita Grora dijo que no podíamos entrar

-porque- pregunto, noto que el siguientes escaleras estaban cerradas-

- nos dijo que lady Etihw y señor Kcalb estaban discutiendo que no debíamos ni oír ni entrar-

Wodahs pensó en peor escenario entro subió las escaleras noto pequeños movimientos, y escombros de las paredes , empezó escuchar ruidos, con miedo se acerco a la puerta de blanco.

Con una mirada fría y de enojo abrió la puerta su mente hubiera estado mejor si no hubiera hecho, enfrente de el estaba Etihw y Kcalb en posición muy atrevida , notaron que eran observados quedaron helados, Wodahs solo observo cerro la puerta.

Etihw se separo de Kcalb y el también pero con dificultar empezó gritar para llamar la atención de Wodahs.

-Wodahs espera no es lo que piensas- escuchaba que era llamado por etihw-

-Que no estabas teniendo aventura con Kcalb? Después de todo era lo que siempre quisiste- se alejo lo mas pronto de ella-

Etihw solo se quedo observando como el se alejaba, Kcalb intento seguirlo pero esta cansado, ambos solo se observaron Etihw regreso al cuarto y el la siguió, dentro del cuarto observaron como la cama estaba destruida al igual que la pared.

-Creo que nos pasamos- kcalb observo el reloj caído- y a la vez estuvimos toda la noche , mañana y tarde ya va ser atardecer.

-demasiado desastre, no pudo creer imagen que tendrá ahora- respondía preocupada Etihw- de seguro se abra ido de nuevo-

-Ya veras que volver solo dejare ser-

Etihw solo suspiro ambos se dedicaron a tomar un baño y por su parte solo usar hechizo para reconstruir todo, por su lado Wodahs salió corriendo con enojo del lugar, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe de la nada.

-Oye ya te vas dijiste que te quedarías- respondía enojada Grora-

-Me di cuenta que no vale la pena-

Antes de que pudiera dar paso más volvió sentir un golpe pero uno leve uno que hiso tirarse al suelo maldecir.

-Mal….- no podía completar por el dolor-

-No lo peor que poder hacer es irte, vamos viste a tu hermano y Etihw tener sexo y que, según se tu y ella también se acostaron-

-No…-Wodahs intentaba esconder su rostro sonrojado- no quiero hablar…

-pero tu no la amas o si?- ella lo observaba con curiosidad- de verdad si la amaras no te irías no crees, ella te extraña aun cuando ella amaba al diablo…

-yo…-

-Bueno se un cobarde vete, no me esforzar en convencerte al final a los cobardes no son recordados-

No importar cuando ella habla con el, ella pensaba que se iría de nuevo, pro su lado Wodahs se quedo hay tirado , paso un rato antes de volver a entrar castillo.

El odio y rencor de lo que ambos se ocasionaron no serian cosas que iba olvidar simplemente pero una vez de nuevo con ellos, las cosas cambiaron al principio si fue difícil pues paso casi un tiempo en cual no quiso obedecer a ninguno de los dos, pero cuando vio que estaban en intención cambiar decidió el cambiar también.

Paso una año y Etihw , Kcalb y Wodahs tenían sensación incomodada después de aquello no se habían vuelto encontrar de esa forma, al siguiente año decidieron empezar llevar orden por el crecimiento de la aldea empezaba tener vida de nuevo, así transcurrieron los años…

10 años

Kcalb se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro con mirada melancólica delante de el se encontraba el hermano menor de su segundo al mando.

-¿Y que opinas?- preguntaba un joven Yosafire- te gusto?...

-Si creo que Etihw le gustara como narras la historia-

- es bueno creo que esta es una historia que nadie debe olvidar-

-bien Arbus y Ater me ayudaran, muchas gracias señor Kcalb-

Yosafire se levanto se dirigió a la salida, Kcalb por su parte solo observa con nostalgia dio otra mirada a la pila de libros que había, no podía creer los años que habían pasado, el se levanto salió rumbo a cuarto de Etihw , toco un poco al no recibir respuesta decidió abrir, la observo se encontraba tomando una siesta, se acerco con cuidado acaricio con cuidado su largo pelo, noto como Etihw se movía poco a poco.

-Valla hasta que despiertas-

-eres un acosador al venir verme dormir sabes-

-bueno tuve junta con el dejo toda la pila de libros que debes ver-

-aaa… no puedes mejor leerlos para mi- respondía poniendo cara tierna-

-te has vuelto mas holgazana-

-y tu te has vuelto gordo- Etihw se acerco un poco a Kcalb le empezó tocar el estomago-

-cállate me la pasado todo el día sentado leyendo cosas que deberías hacer tu-

- oh ahora me decir eso, recuerdo que dijiste que tu querías encargarte político y orden porque soy pésima en eso-

-es la verdad-

-bueno entonces déjame dormir-

-no porque también tienes responsabilidades-

-Wodahs y Grora se encargan de ellas-

-por eso crees que debes quedarte sin hacer nada-Kcalb se acerco a ella la levanto- vamos no me hagas tener que cargarte-

-esa idea no se oye tan mal-

Kcalb solo soltó un quejido de fastidio , ambos se dirigieron a sala donde recibían visitas ambos, Kcalb se sentó en su respetivo asiento noto como etihw solo observa con fastidio los libros.

-Tu dijiste que es bueno leer-

-Lo se solo que me cansa-

-deja de ser holgazana…- Kcalb solo observo como Etihw empezaba leer los libros-

Paso la tarde con eso llego la hora de merienda ambos estaban adsorbidos por los libros, que no se percataron de la llegada de Wodahs con la comida.

-Un nuevo proyecto, es bueno ver que leer- respondía serio-

Ambos voltearon su rostros se pusieron algo estresados y preocupados, desde que Wodahs volvió los tenia en mira no habían tenido ningún encuentro desde aquel día, si al menos intentaban algo el aparecía solo soltaba una mirada de desaprobación, incluso cuando no hacían nada la simple mirada una oleada de culpa los afectaba.

Ambos empezaron almorzar y hablar de algo ya solo estaban ellos dos solos…

-La comida esta bien no crees- empezaba etihw-

-….- Kcalb solo de dedicaba devorar comida-

-un poco de ramen siempre ayuda no crees-

-….-

-vamos kcalb no ignores-

-,….-cerro los ojos- no es ignorarte solo ,sabes que no me gusta hablar mientras como

-lo se pero es único momento en que el no observa-

Ambos observaron, de seguro Wodahs estaría preparando el postre y el te en ese momento, Kcalb con rápido movimiento empujo su silla para estar al lado de Etihw, acaricio su largo pelo , imitando lo mismo Etihw acariciaba la larga cola de caballo que el poseía , paso su mano por su rostro ambos se observaron se dieron un tierno beso, algo torpe al principio pero fue profundizándose al poco, Kcalb la acerco más a el, hasta que ambos cayeron al piso pero sin importare empezaron besarse, pero se congelaron sentir que eran observados, atrás de ellos estaba Wodahs con cara de pocos amigos, ambos casi como impulso se levantaron se sentaron de nuevo en sus asientos con miedo.

-Ya no puede ni dejaros solos-

Ambos solo mostraban un poco de mal, se tardaría un tiempo para volver a experimental algo ellos dos….

…

..

.

**Espero que les guste este cap**

**Nos vemos**


	12. Capitulo 11: Miedo

**Nuevo CAP**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: Miedo**

"**Por este amor voy olvidar el tiempo que perdí sin ti y voy dibujar un escenario de puro , amor para los dos."**

Un dios no puede arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho, es difícil saber si de verdad son malas creaciones , al final si puso mal ejemplo fue ella, solo 20 años habían pasado, pero sabia que había fallado a su mundo de nuevo.

Hay se encontraba observando a varios jóvenes enfermos de gripe de heno, no sabia muy bien como se había dado esto, No solo se mintió a si misma sabia muy bien que había pasado, no pensó en que los nuevos habitantes de otros mundos traerían con ellos enfermedades entre ellas la causante de esta actual epidemia , con esto empezó a pedir ayuda de nuevo para traer doctores y crear un hospital.

Las palabras de Kcalb empezaron retumbar en sus oídos de nuevo , hace años negaba eso pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eran verdad, era mal gobernante y mal dios, no se preocupo mucho por su gente, las palabras de sus hermanos también se hacían presentes.

Wodahs había sido uno de los que mas había sufrido por su culpa, pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo había actuado como una niña, malcriada las mentiras y acciones que estaba haciendo la dejarían sola en cualquier momento, algo estaba haciendo mal, para repetir un error de que su mundo no pudiera ser tan tranquilo como ella quería.

Un mundo sin preocupaciones, un mundo donde todo fuera un hermoso jardín, ver gente feliz, su idea se vio quebrada con múltiples imágenes de muertos de las guerra, imágenes de gente que murió en todo su trayecto empezaban manifestarse, en múltiples pesadillas, debido a esto empezó a encerrarse en su cuarto dejo todo a ellos, Wodahs como ángel jefe se encargo de entrenar y poner un orden entre los ángeles, Grora se había vuelto casi encargada en seguridad y líder poniendo fin a varias revueltas que habían salido de lado de ambos grupos inconformes , Ater y Arbus no estaban en castillo pero si se encontraban en continuo momento vigilando el mundo de cualquier amenaza, pero Kcalb era que mas se tomaba el cargo de crear orden en ese mundo que ella hizo.

Se sentía inútil al lado de ellos, que había hecho ella siendo sincera no hizo nada mas importara hizo una guerra por estupidez que solo haría una adolecente, pero eso se sentía solo le toma importancia de disfrutar esa vaga sensación de placer que sentía con Kcalb o en su momento con Wodahs, sus hermanos ya habían dejado esa fase…

Vacío eso era, por mas veces que observara la ventana , mientras mas años pasaban, aquello iba creciendo, los problemas crecían, la gente crecía, como un frágil cristal todo volvería a romperse.

Una abismo oscuro en cual tenia miedo de caer, el miedo al cambio aquel que no iba controlar y volver repetir lo mismo , crear otro mundo y otro, otro así sucesivamente.

Pero no quería, no quería perder Kcalb, por más que intentara ser alguien distinto a la gente no podía evitar ser una figura amenazante para todos, una gran depresión.

Por otro lado del castillo.

Kcalb observaba su traje y solo bajo su mirada su pelo había crecido demasiado pero al verse solo podía ver aun aquel ser que había causado mucho dolor, tenia muchas vidas en manos.

Wodahs se encontraba atrás de el con unas tijeras y un traje en manos.

-Así que quieres cambiar al menos en aspecto- habla con voz tranquila-

-Si vi ese par de trajes pensé que te gustaría esa gabardina negra-

-y las tijeras? –

-no puedo ver bien mi parte de atrás sabes pensé que podrías cortarme el pelo tu-

-de acuerdo…-

Wodahs empezó cortare el pelo, empezó recordar el corto que le hacia su madre cuando era niños, Kcalb solo observaba a su reflejo, esperando al menos un cambio…

-Esto me trae recuerdos…- decía melancólico Kcalb-

-cuando mama quería cortarte el pelo al final iba al peluquero si…-

-espero que no pase lo mismo…-

-No te aseguro nada…

-Que entonces no sigas!-

Los empezaron una discusión divertida la cual concluyo con un corte muy irregular pero se veía bien, ambos se dieron mirada , Kcalb salió en dirección al cuarto de Etihw, toco la puerta como siempre esperaba no había respuesta y entro sin avisar.

Se percato de algo que no iba en orden, siempre se encontraba o leyendo un libro pero en otros casos mas comunes tomando siesta, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba sentada con ojos llorosos, el preocupado se acerco al estar cerca solo intento alejarse de el.

-No por favor no te acerques- decía con lagrimas Etihw-

Kcalb no recordaba una ocasión en la cual Etihw se encontrara tan susceptible como ahora.

-Etihw que pasa, no me siento cómodo- intento sonar compresivo con ella- por favor

Ella lo observo con miedo, la nueva apariencia de Kcalb solo despertó los sentimientos que sentía, miedo al cambio aquello ya se empezó a manifestar en Kcalb.

-No…aléjate…- Etihw se levanto dio un paso para atrás- no te acerques-

-Etihw que sucede- Kcalb intentaba acercase a ella preocupado-

Sin aviso Kcalb sintió como una fría navaja atravesaba su hombro, fijo su vista vio de nuevo esos rombos filosos, volteo con un poco de enojo para preguntar, se di cuenta en los ojos de Etihw, rojos como la sangre , preocupado intento acercarse pero por cada paso que daba ella le lanzaba esos filos rombos.

No sentía tanto dolor como el crecía al ver Etihw así, cuando mas cerca estuvo solo callo en rodillas y la abrazo, ella seguía en ese estado intención de atacar, al sentir los brazos de el rodear su cuello empezó calmarse.

-Etihw que pasa…-

-yo…- ella solo se dedico a abrazar kcalb noto como las lagrimas volvían salir de sus ojos- yo…

-Tranquila…aquí esto…-

Las lagrimas siguieron al igual que aquel abrazo, dejando ir ese sentimiento poco a poco hasta que calma volvió, Kcalb se dedico acariciar su cabeza y a la vez que su cabello, el silencio ayudo en ese momento a darse cuenta de lo mucho que Kcalb se preocupaba por ella y a la vez darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba en caída libre a enamorarse de ella.

Pasaron las horas hasta que decidió decir algo, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de miedo, solo le dio mirada compresiva el también tenia miedo, pero el suyo era a otra cosa la cual había confirmado ya, aquel miedo a cambio no le afectaba como a ella.

-No importa los cambios, no quiero que te vallas… estar solo por siempre no quisiera , aunque no lo creas la dicha de estar contigo… me alegra…- Kcalb estaba al borde un colapso le era difícil no desmayase y tartamudear- dime que quieres en este mundo… me esforzar en cumpliros…Etihw…yo…t-t-e

Antes de terminal noto como el rostro de ella se había calmado, eso lo ayudo a perder un poco del miedo para continuar aquello que quería pedir…

-Etihw…quisieras casarte conmigo….?..-

-Kcalb…- ella lo observo sorprendida- yo-o acepto…

Kcalb sorprendido la observo de nuevo no puedo evitar el soltar una lagrimas, ella asustada por esas lagrimas pregunto, pero el solo ladeo la cabeza.

-Son lagrimas de felicidad…- le dijo con sonrisa-

-Kcalb…- lo abrazo de nuevo- creo podremos hacer que todo valla mejor ahora, no

- si, nos esforzar ambos, no dejare que este mundo se vuelva cruel y se vuelva acerca al final de nuevo… y aunque pasara creo que eso nos volvería unir- su mirada se fijo en ella- se que tienes miedo pero se que poder superar eres una obsesiona a ganar…

- tienes razón, pero se que para ti intentar ser gentil es difícil, ser amable no cura la tristeza no se puede ser siempre gentil…

Kcalb solo cerro los ojos y abrazo fuertemente a Etihw, el se sentía mal no salía del castillo algo que temía el era volver ser aquello que mataba sin importar consecuencias, solo veía gente que tenia cita o cuando involucraba algo importante todo lo demás lo resolvía a base de cartas, no salía del castillo a ver directamente a los demonios, pero algo decía que de verdad no quería separarse de ella, no tenia miedo de compartir la eternidad con ella.

-Lo se pero como tu tienes miedo a lo que pasara mañana yo tengo de volver ser eso-

-Kcalb… no te preocupes… solo dediquemos a disfrutar si…-

Los se quedaron abrazados, los siguientes días se dedicaron a avisar sobre la unión de ellos, Wodahs se mostro molesto pero ante los comentarios de Grora de dejaros en paz decidió no meterse en ellos, mas sin embargo no podía evitar alejarse mucho de ellos.

Si bien los cambios se hicieron visibles en todos, Etihw se miraba al espejo , Kcalb dormía en habitación de al lado ya que Wodahs aun seguía poniendo queja de estar misma habitación por su seguridad, Etihw solo respiro hondo hizo aparecer unas tijeras empezó cortarse el pelo, se quito el vestido tipo sirena, escogió uno mas holgado y cómodo, aun con eso seguía dando un poco de miedo, así que decidió empezar por cambiar su cuerpo tomar una apariencia mas joven y tierna…

Dio otro vistazo vio su nueva forma muy distinta a la anterior, suspiro si bien se veía mas linda algo decía que Kcalb no pensaría lo mismo, por lo tanto se decidió a ir verlo.

Como era de esperar Kcalb se encontraba dormido en su ataúd, Etihw levanto la parte delantera, observo un poco como dormía el, empezó acariciando su pelo le daba risa como el daba uno movimientos para alejar, al poco tiempo y por las risas que ella daba Kcalb despertó.

-que pasa…- no pudo terminal ya que se desconcertó al ver la nueva apariencia de Etihw- eti que coño te hiciste?!

-No te gusto? Creí que te gustaría esta nueva apariencia-

-yo..yo… - volteo a otra dirección – pareces casi una niña sabes…

-eso significa que te gusto he?- sonrió divertida- dios eres pervertido

-cállate déjame dormir, que vallamos casar no justificar estas bromas-

-oh pero no quiere compartir cuarto, acaso tienes miedo, ya lo hemos hecho si no mal recuerdas-

-Etihw por favor… quiero dormir-

-O yo solo vine mostrarte mi nueva forma, eres primero, o quieres que valla con Wodahs-

-NO- kcalb se levanto sostuvo de los hombros a etihw-

-o vamos no iré con el pero es divertido verte así-

Kcalb se tiro de espaldas entrando de nuevo a su ataúd, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo con esos juegos, sin previo aviso sintió como la cálida mano de Etihw pasaba por su rostro y a la vez de cómo entro a ese pequeño espacio para darle un pequeño beso.

-Que te parece si te canto una canción de cuna he- dijo etihw- servirá para que duermas

-No creo que ayude..-

-Los ángeles tienes una hermosa voz sabes, cuando cantan puede ayudar recuperar a otros…-

-Espera es una habilidad de ángeles?-

- si siempre la han tenido…-

-Pero Wodahs nunca ha cantado-

-Bueno tal vez es porque nunca lo haz oído, pero también puede hacerlo-

-No imagino Wodahs cantando…-

_**En otra parte del castillo**_

Wodahs despertó de golpe, para dar paso a una serie de estornudos…

-Hey no saques sustos así- respondía Grora cansada-

-Creo que me va dar gripa…- respondía resinado…- o será que ellos…

-o por etihw dejaros en paz, ellos no vienen a molestarnos ahora, no vallas a molestaros-

De nuevo con Kcalb y Etihw…

- vamos es lo menos que puedo hacer, no soy ángel recuerdas soy dios- le dio sonrisa-

-si… lose perfectamente… por eso tengo miedo-

-oye canto bien! Solo dedícate a escuchar..-

Después de un rato de canciones Kcalb se sintió tranquilo se dejo llevar por el sueño, Etihw solo le dio una sonrisa, se acomodo en pecho de el se dedico a dormir a su lado.

De una forma había conseguido la paz y tranquilidad que buscaba a su lado…

...'

..

.

**Espero que les guste, siguiente cap. será Wodahs x Grora especial :v**


	13. Capitulo 12: Compañeros

**Lo prometido es deuda especial de Wodahs y Grora**

**A la vez inicio de nueva trama **

**Espero que lo disfruten…'**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: Compañeros**

**Mi corazón en Pedazos se parte.  
>Miro el Cielo Azul donde espero que estés tu, no Se qué hacer..<strong>

Wodahs tenia un horario al principio que se centraba en abrir las puertas del castillo y preparar el desayuno y ver flores, se había ido destruyendo con paso del tiempo, si bien el compromiso de su hermano no ayudo a su autoestima dejando con aun mas rencor en el, estos cambios solo fueron el inicio de algo distinto, y uno de ellos tenia nombre Grora…

Si bien el era hermano de Kcalb se había vuelto mas dependiente a hacer caso a kcalb que a Etihw, el lo sabia que su relación con su hermano estaba volviendo a ser la misma había días en los cuales salían los dos , incluso llegaban tener peleas como niños mientras tomaban un baño o almorzaban solo ellos dos, pero al contrario de Etihw se alejaba mas de ella por consecuente Grora, Ater y Arbus se acercaron mas a ella, si bien felinos no eran un rival de que preocuparse, Grora si ya que de una forma ella paso a tener cargo qué el tenia de ángel jefe.

Las generaciones nuevas veían en ella un líder fuerte y de respetar y la elite de demonios que servían en proteger a la cuidad la veían a ella como la verdadera líder que a Wodahs, mientras que otro lado los ángeles sabían que líder era el lo veían con respeto en entrenamientos, pero varias ocasiones debía dejar el cargo a ella por ayudar a Etihw y Kcalb los cuales parecían entrar en esa parte del matrimonio en cual solo pasaban teniendo sexo como conejos, debía estar a su lado para evitar eso, aunque para su desgracia había días en los cuales Grora lo sacaba de su lugar por cosas sin razón en esos momentos que en el se iba y al regresar no encontraba a ninguno de los dos.

Grora si bien le recalcaba que debía dejaros libres como matrimonio y ejemplo de paz de ángeles y demonios Wodahs no quería ,para el mismo, ver escenario que había vivido, Grora de una forma ayudaba a Etihw distraer a Wodahs para estar a solas con Kcalb, y la vez Kcalb agradecía eso dando un poco de celos a el por esa atención.

Por su lado Grora no tenia ninguna queja solo seguía su trabajo de intentar mantener un orden, pero lamentablemente siempre que se encontraba con Ater discutían en el hecho de devolveré su ojo, pero el día de hoy era distinto, después de años de pensar o esperar sostenía ese pequeño rombo que dentro contenía el alma de su amado amigo.

Extrañaba de sobre manera a Sherbet pero si bien estos años tanto para ella como para Etihw solo habían sido como simples horas de un día, ella sabia que ya era momento de dejar esa parte que quería a Sherbet se fuera para así darle derecho de volver.

Sabia que aun fuera su alma no seria el mismo con el creció y quiso, Etihw se lo había dicho una vez , una vez roto el rombo saldría una bebe idéntica a el pero aunque genética y la alma sean la misma de el, seria completamente diferente, sabia que no diría la mismas bromas o viviría experiencias que con el compartió, pero estaba decidida a conocer a nueva persona.

Etihw se encontraba a su lado para abrir el rombo, Wodahs se encontraba sala central dando un postre a Kcalb.

-No importa el tiempo tu flan sigue siendo el mas rico- decía kcalb con calma-

-Sabes empiezo a pensar que Etihw tiene razón con que inicies una dieta-

-Ahora tu también ni siquiera tengo panza ni nada de eso-

-Pero si es malo para tu salud de los seis que vivimos en castillo tu eres el que se nota que envejeció-

-que sea de pelo blanco este corte no significa que sea viejo, sigo estando activo-

-solo en la cama y jugando cartas, no has vuelto tocar tu espada ni unx arma-

-Me estas retando , acaso quieres un duelo-

-practico regularmente creo que podría ganarte- pero antes de poder terminal vio como alguien entraba-

Etihw entro con algo en brazos tanto Kcalb como Wodahs notaron esa cosa en sus brazos como daba pequeños movimientos y empezaba a escuchar quejidos.

-Mira Kcalb la cigüeña nos trajo algo- justo al terminal Kcalb sufrió un desmayo –KCALB ERA BROMA NO TE DESMAYES.

Grora apareció mientras se reía de la reacción del diablo, Etihw le dio el bebe y se acerco a despertar Kcalb.

Wodahs volteo a causante escena noto como daba ella una sonrisa, mientras cargaba al bebe, el se acerco noto el pelo rubio del la pequeña a la vez que esos ojos azules , su mente empezó a recordar a cierta persona.

-Acaso es…-

-Si me preguntas es un si pero a la vez un no, Wodahs te presento a Froze- respondió con pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía delante de el a la pequeña- no es linda

-Acaso me ves cara de degenerado, es un bebe –

-No seas tan cruel estoy seguro que serás pésimo padre-

Tanto Etihw como Wodahs sintieron un escalofrió, Wodahs solo le dio mirada fría a Grora, ella recordó ese tema que estaba prohibido aparte del tema de guerra, solo dio sonrisa intentando calmar su ira.

-No sabes nada Grora, con sus permiso me iré hacer la comida- salió con pasos fríos sin voltear a ver a nadie-

Etihw observaba con pena a Grora la cual solo sostenía a la pequeña Froze.

-Grora… sabes como se pone con el tema de paternidad…-

-Lo se pero por favor dios han pasado ya años, por que sigue así, con eso no recuperar nada-

-Bueno porque no intentas entenderlo, tal vez puedas ayudar-

-El ángel jefe aguafiestas lo dudo, el uno de los que aun no puede superar su pasado-

Grora dejo a la pequeña Froze con Etihw se dirigió a seguir Wodahs, si bien sabia que o en la cocina e observando las flores se encontraría, opto por ir primero al jardín, hay se encontraba con la mirada melancólica mientras observa las flores.

-A por dios aquí estas- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- o vamos vuelves llorar no ves lo patético que te ves

-Déjame Grora- respondía con enojo-

- o vamos actúas igual que el diablo, te quejas de el por ser como un niño y tu actúas como uno ahora mismo-

-no es cierto…-

-claro que si, cada que oyes las palabras bebe o algo con relación paternidad te pones como niño, Etihw es de la que más le duele hablar del tema sabes-

- a ella no le importo…-

-no es cierto no haz pensado en los sentimientos de ella por lo visto-

- que sentimientos solo me uso, era el único que confiaba y me utilizo-

-oh vamos no te hagas la victima Wodahs , tu también la utilizaste como ella a ti-

-No es cierto… nunca pensé en nada que la perjudicara –

-si fuera cierto no la tratarías como lo haces ahora, volvamos al lo principal- tomo aire antes de lo diría- de verdad pensaste en ser padre?

Wodahs la observo con molestia.

-Claro aun lo recuerdo… la primera vez fue un broma lo sabia era joven, no sabia que hacer pero al estar con ella saber que si era verdad me ilusione, creí que de verdad me quería… y cambiaria –

- pero sabias que ella quería Kcalb, incluso lo admitido que se querían pero fueron completos idiotas-

- yo quería a ese bebe… era mi hijo como quieres que supere eso?, ni siquiera puede conocer ni saber como seria… por mas que imagine se que solo quedar en eso ilusión cruel-

Grora solo podía notar como seguía sentido un poco tristeza se iba pegando, sin previo aviso se acerco a el le dio tierno abrazo.

-Grora que haces…-

-Abrazo de oso que pensabas- se separo de el- eres mayor , eres el ángel jefe no debes llorar.

-es que…-

-No nada de esto ni aquello, piensa un momento tu crees que a Etihw no le dolió era su hijo también no lo habías pensado? Ella seria madre, ella sufrió el dolor tanto físico como emocional, pero a diferencia de ti ella si lo supero, tu eres el único que aun no ha podido perdonar.-

-…- el silencio se apodero de nuevo de el, era cierto nunca pensó de verdad en dolor que ella sintió- yo…

-Sabes en parte ayudaste a que ella abriera los ojos, pero como tu perdiste alguien yo perdí a alguien que quise, ya han sido que? 83 años? Desde que termino, decidí dejar de lamentar hacer mi vida, Etihw y Kcalb ya lo hicieron, yo la hice, incluso la maldita de ATER y Arbus tienen sus vidas, tu eres el único que no ha dado paso…-

-yo…-

-Escucha Wodahs, debes perdonarte a ti primero, porque solo asi la paz llegara a ti…-

Antes de poder terminal unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, el cielo se volvió gris y la pequeñas gotas empezaron volverse más fuertes, ambos corrieron de nuevo al castillo, tomaron caminos separados.

Grora subió con Etihw y Kcalb antes de entras escucho un poco una extraña conversación.

-oh vamos Kcalb no te enojes por eso…-

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO ENOJE-

-o vamos por dios…-

-ESA FRASE NO SIRVE TU ERES DIOS!-

-pero Kcalb solo es una bebe, como puedes tener miedo, solo debes cambiar el pañal-

-NO, NO PIENSO TOCARLA-

-Kcalb así no serás buen padre piensa en Jr.…-

-NO ESTAS EMBARAZA!, NO EMPIEZES CON ESE TEMA- empezar oírse gritos mas nerviosos-

-o vamos seria lindo, un mini Kcalb-

-NO QUIERO BEBES AUN NO, NO-

-tanto miedo le tienes a los bebes, solo mira a Froze es una linda bebe, no puede hacer nada todavía-

-noo por favor etihw noo- empezaba alejarse- alejara

-o vamos mira te observa curiosa, acaso es por ser un ángel, si fuera un bebe demonio te sentirías cómodo-

-no importa lo que sea no me siento cómodo, por favor alejara-

-Okey de todos modos ya esta aquí Grora-

Como era de esperar las puertas se abrieron solas dejando mostrar a Grora , la cual no estaba sorprendida pero si sentía culpable por oír.

-Como era de esperarse de dios-

-Sabes que no es bueno oír conversaciones privadas- respondía etihw con una sonrisa-

- me declaro culpable pero vamos es divertido señor Kcalb tanto pavor le tiene a los bebes-

-CALLATE- respondía en gritos kcalb dando la espalda-

Grora tomo a Froze la llevo con ella la iba meciendo con gracia y cariño, se sentía como hermana mayor, Froze solo daba sonrisas si bien se sentía feliz a la vez nostalgia la invadía, la dejo en cuarto al lado suyo después de alimentara y darle baño dejo que durmiera, Froze no era una niña que llorara, así paso un tiempo mientras el castillo tenia un nuevo miembro cierto día Grora le sorprendió algo.

Si todo este tiempo había obtenido un mal habito o según Arbus y Wodahs la ventaja de tener sueño pesado poder pasar por alto las pequeñas aventuras de Etihw y Kcalb.

Pero noto como empezaban oírse los lloriqueos de Froze, con pereza se levanto noto como la puerta estaba media abierta , observo como Wodahs le daba alimentar tiernamente la imagen le dio un poco de ternura.

-Grora puedo verte sabes…- respondía el-

-He parece que no soy buena ninja después de todo…- se acerco a su lado- es linda no

-si…-

Ambos guardaron silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Froze empezó llorar, con cuidado Wodahs la levanto empezó darle golpecitos para que eructara una vez hecho Grora la tomo y la meció, los dos ángeles cautivados por ella no se alejaron ni uno del otro.

Wodahs miro detenidamente a Grora si bien la sensación de envidia se esta esfumando por una cierta forma de paz, el verla a ella empezar darle un poco de felicidad.

El tiempo esta tomando su curso hasta que paso algo que no se esperaban, pero a la vez que ayudaría conseguir paz, dentro de poco seria un festival que se había vuelto recurrente , seria divertido niños jugando adolecentes y adultos por igual de seguro para Wodahs tendría que estar al lado de ellos dos para que no hagan de las suyas, pero no ninguno estuvo preparado para lo que llegaría, la mayoría de adultos de la aldea irán a cuevas y al bosques a hacer recolección de alimentos para dulces típicos que hacían, si bien era una tarea simple que a veces los padres usaban para salir con sus hijos de aventura todo se torno de color amargo, ese día previo aviso Etihw recibió una de la visitas de su querido hermano Justim no conforme con la relación de Etihw tenia con kcalb, inicio una pelea con ella, una pelea de dioses en la cual si no fuera porque Kcalb ataco o mejor dicho intento atacar ocasiono una gran colisión que casi destruye la aldea, Justim se fue pero solo dejo para gusto esa sensación de incomodidad.

Kcalb no midió su fuerza por eso hubo varios derrumbes en todo la zona, al poco tiempo varios ángeles y demonios informaron de que habían encontrado padres muertos debajo de varios arboles o peores casos atrapados en cueva o habían caído mar o lagos, esto provoco una serie de culpa kcalb, había matado mitad de adultos y jóvenes que vivían felices en la aldea.

Ahora si bien había desaparecido la mayoría de adultos pero no jóvenes, Etihw juro que blindaría ayuda a los niños, entre ellos varios que quedaron solos.

Por su lado Wodahs se sintió mal a volver ver a su hermano deprimido, se había encerrado sin salir varios días, así que Etihw se encontraba sola en sala.

Wodahs iba dejare un poco de comida, le dio observación rápida, Etihw se encontraba leyendo y firmando varios documentos, le dio risa el recordar cuando tenia que seguirá por detrás para hacer su trabajo.

-recordando viejos tiempos verdad…- volteo a verlo- sabes que puedo ver tus pensamientos…

- lo se es raro ver como cambian las cosas…- empezó servir un poco de té- siempre odiabas esta parte de tu deber-

-Las cosas cambian, creces y te das cuenta de lo importante que es hacer papeleo-

- es bueno que te des cuenta…-

-Wodahs… no hagas esto…-

-que.. –

-te torturas viéndome lo se puedo ver, sabes… me tomo tiempo darme cuenta de toda la basura que era en esa época, actuaba como una adolecente, no te culpo por lo que paso todo fue mi culpa, pero ya no soporto verte así…-

-Etihw… yo no puedo olvidar…-

-LO SE!, pero por favor ya han sido años de eso, intento hacer mi vida con Kcalb, porque no te das el privilegio de seguir, se que estuvo mal lo que hicimos, éramos jóvenes he idiotas-

-ASI VES LO QUE PASO?- Wodahs grito- acaso solo lo vez como un error, todo lo que pasamos he hicimos lo ves como idiotez-

-no Wodahs no lo veo como idiotez … yo aprecio los momentos que pasamos pero, bien dijiste no me amabas solo nos usamos para complacernos, lo sabias, yo nunca pensé que tendríamos un hijo, sabes… aun siento mal por eso y por muchas veces que lo he intentado Kcalb y yo… siento que NO podre darle un bebe… quisiera saber que es ser madre… acaso crees que yo no quería conocerlo?...

-yo…-

-Wodahs el hecho de que me culpes por eso lo entiendo, pero Kcalb se comió su alma nunca podre conocerlo… eso no significa que lo he olvidado, pero si creo que deberíamos dejar de culparnos… y perdonarnos…-

-yo… lo siento…- Wodahs se acerco a Etihw-

En otra parte del castillo en cocina para ser precisos se encontraba Ater y Arbus con un muy depresivo Kcalb.

-Vamos amo mire hay leche- decía arbus con energía-

-y chocolate polvo podemos hacer leche con chocolate- respondía con energía Ater-

-el amoooo ammmaaa el chocolate-

-Y mas si esta sobre la señorita Etihw ,meow-

-Cállense ustedes dos- decía con fastidio Kcalb- no le di derecho de decir cosas así

-Pero la señorita Etihw dicen que podemos divertimos-

-es divertido verlo así-

-No lo es dejen de decir esas cosas-

-Pero amo es la verdad-

-NO – Kcalb se levanto molesto salió de la cocina –

Kcalb subió molesto de nuevo a su aquel lugar donde se encontraba Etihw, pero noto como cierta ángel observaba por la puerta.

-Grora que haces aquí- respondía sorprendido-

-ssss- le respondía para guardar silencio-

-he?-

-Mire Wod y Eti – dijo señalando la escena-

Si bien se molesto un poco al principio, observo como si por magia ambos se sentían un poco mejor, tanto Grora y Kcalb se observaron soltaron un suspiro, parecía que por fin podrían estar en paz.

Los días siguientes si bien Wodahs no era muy expresivo se notaba mas tranquilo, al igual Etihw se mostraba mas alegre, Kcalb esto le di mas calma poder estar con ella sin tanta vigilancia, por su parte Grora se encontraba con Froze la cual ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

-Muy bien Froze quien es niña fuerte- le dijo con sonrisa mientras le revolvía su pelo-

Wodahs observa desde el otro extremo del jardín, sonrió ante la escena, Grora por su parte también lo observo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña Froze se acerco a Wodahs con dificultad.

-Wowo- mencionaba la pequeña- wowo…

-He pasa Froze…-

-Gola- decía señalando a Grora-

-Que pasa con ella- noto como alzaba sus pequeños brazos, ante esto la cargo- quieres que valla contigo

-che-

-a donde quieres que valla con grora- dijo dando unos pasos-

- No me quiere a mi, quiere su merienda- decía Grora con una sonrisa- te reconoce por das de comer a kcalb , sabe que no dejar comer dulces así que se va contigo

-me recuerda demasiado a el…-

-si pero estoy segura que será distinta –

Con paso lento se dirigieron a la cocina, Grora cargaba Froze mientras Wodahs preparaba algo rápido, si bien esos momentos sentía como una familia sabia que no era familia suya, pero la sensación de calma que le daba Grora ayudaba sentirse feliz.

Los días empezaban con rutina pero empezaban cambiar mientras el regaba las flores y plantaba otras noto como alguien mojaba su pelo y al levantar su mirada su primer plano era sonrisa optimista de Grora, cada que llevaba la merienda a su hermano y Etihw notaba como ella lo seguía con cubiertos que el olvidaba con intención de que la siguiera.

Y sin darse cuenta empezaba a realizar acciones con esperanza de que ella llegara a buscare dar esa compañía , había días que lo tachaba de inútil y viceversa , no fue hasta aquel día el festival.

Froze ya tenia 4 años se encontraba con rostro serio.

-Grora de verdad debo ir-

-Vamos froze no seas igual que ángel jefe de amargada-

-no culpo al señor Wodahs actuar así…-

-Oh vamos los niños juegan es normal, dentro de poco iras a la escuela…-

- la señorita Etihw dijo que puedo pasar-

-pero dijo que debes interactuar con niños de tu edad, aquí solo vivimos gente vieja- dijo con sonrisa- será bueno que vallas dando idea de cómo son los demás, vamos podrás hacer amigos.

-mm…-

Grora salía de habitación el día fue tranquilo ya llegando el atardecer empezó ese pequeño festival , nota como los niños pequeños jugaban mientras jóvenes vendían en distintos puestos, si bien notaba con un poco de risa la escena de Etihw y kcalb daban, no había visto a Wodahs con curiosidad en su mente se dedico a buscar sabia bien donde estaba, en una esquina de un puesto de comida hay estaba tranquilo comiendo ochazuke.

- sabia que estarías aquí- respondía con sonrisa- tienes un problema con eso

-déjame es uno de los pocas cosas que puedo disfrutar-

-si tu lo dices-

Ella por su parte pidió un poco de Ramen, se sentó al lado de Wodahs, el ambiente no era tenso era confrontable para ambos, el olor de comida y a la vez con olor de te verde ayudaba a sentir un poco relajación, después de un rato se dedicaron dar un pase no tenían interés en juegos ni en nada pero ver niños felices notar aquella paz era suficiente, no necesitaban palabras ni el uno ni el otro.

Ambos sabían que se sentían cómodos con la compañía del uno y el otro, de una forma sus días juntos habían vuelto rutina, pero tanto Grora hacia algo nuevo Wodahs no podía describir sin percatarse, empezaban comer juntos o con Kcalb o Etihw, pero mayormente ambos se encontraban asiendo las cosas juntos, desde cosas mas simples como hacer de comer a papeleo o dar rutinas de vigilancia en jardín.

Según ellos mismo no admitirán pero solo debían voltear a verse con simple mirada era suficiente, no necesitaban decir un te amo, pero ambos quería que uno digiera eso para confirmar lo que sabían.

_-Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que tu compañía me alegra, empecé a depender de tu presencia para no sentirme mal, pero ahora me doy cuenta que te amo…-_

…

..

_**Etihw observa con rostro de felicidad al fin alguien mas tendría una historia de amor.**_

…

..

.

**Espero que les guste este cap **

**Saben hare otro cap pero de forma quería poner como wod supero lo anterior con etihw , superación para inicar otra relación.**


	14. No mas

...

...

..

.

Mas de 100 años…

Capitulo….

Onimus: Okey esto no se como tomar lo que sucedió

Sherbet: entiendo

Onimus: Bueno esto es una explicación ya que se nos dio , mas bien lo vimos por nosotras misma en cierta pagina de Facebook…

Sherbet: sobre esta fanfic

Onimus: bueno un poco de historia, este fanfic es base de el punto de vista o que nació en si por cosas que se decían en ciertas conversaciones con varias personas al final la idea de poner todo revoltijo salió este fanfic.

Sherbet: no es para que trinchen o hagan lo que se hizo

Onimus: exacto, esto nació con intensión de entretener al grupo de TGG pero no creimos que tendría esto, no nos deprime, solo que si es molesto…

Sherbet: el punto no es ir contra la pagina sino para que sepan, el fanfic nunca intento meter una nueva pareja ni poner teoría sino era con el fin de entretener , no pensamos que saldrían con confesiones mostrando negación

Onimus: no deprime pero si nos saca de onda el fanfic no es mejor que existe solo se hico entre nosotras dos a base de ideas locas que nacieron en conversaciones grupales, es fic que nació entre puros locos con ideas locas.

Sherbet: debido a esto pensamos en que si la gente tanto lo odia se va borrar.

Onimus: no buscamos atención sino que si es molesto saber que gente vendrá leer fic solo por morbo de burlarse de algo, no como otros que si les gusto.

Hanten: de hecho si somos tres en esto

Onimus: 100 años lo se escribe con onimus y sherbet, hanten la nueva escribe conflicto familiar, y lost time es por así decirlo el único que llevo sola.

Shebert: no pedimos atención pero si vemos que tanto la gente esta tan molesta el fanfic se va cancelar y borrar, nos sorprende como gente hace una tormenta en un baso de agua…

Ante todo esto gracias por seguir el fic, ahora su futuro esta incierto a la vez que los otros proyectos se pensar seriamente si se van borrar o no.

El fin solo era entretener no crear polémica o rechazo.


	15. Capitulo 13: Más que simples compañeros

**.ç.ç.ç.ç.-**

**-,-,-**

**Onimus: mi esposa me golpeaa!**

**Sherbet: no mientas D, bueno solo para agradecer a las personas que han apoyado y dado animos para seguir **

**Onimus: claro tu no eres la que escribe…**

**Sherbet le lanza un zapato a onimus con ira…**

**Onimus: bueno con ustedes de nuevo este fic esperemos que disfruten **

…

**..**

**.**

**Mas de 100 años**

**Capitulo 13: Más que simples compañeros**

"**Solo vamos a aceptar el amor que creamos merecer."**

_Grora si bien ella era una persona seria con sus momentos de locura en el fondo se encontraba una buena persona, y estar en esta situación le traía tantos recuerdos, se encontraba en la playa observando a Wodahs con la pequeña Froze._

_Si la escena no era de por si tierna le daba risa el ver como ellos dos discutían en como construir un castillo de arena, alrededor había todo tipo de parejas tanto ángeles con demonios , como a la vez encontraban varios niños jugando, por su parte su sorpresa fue cuando Wodahs le pregunto si le apetecía salir solo ellos tres, dejando al par de gatos y por supuesto a Kcalb y Etihw solos en castillo._

_Si bien Etihw se daba cuenta de cómo ellos dos iban compartiendo más momentos juntos le hizo bien la idea de que tuvieran una pequeña "cita" , a la vez que se alegro que poco a poco Wodahs fuera superando el pasado, por otro lado Kcalb solo se preocupo por como siempre en que comerían o quien prepararía la comida, asiendo que estos dos últimos tuvieran una discusión. _

Por su parte Froze con ya 5 años observaba con curiosidad la relación de ellos dos, tanto de su superior como el de sus gobernantes, desconociendo todo a su alrededor el hecho de salir como una pequeña familia con ellos dos le daba un poco de felicidad.

_**Por el punto de vista de Wodhas…**_

El disfrutaba el día con la compañía de ellas dos , pero mas que nada le gustaba estar con Grora aunque no podía aun decir que o mejor dicho no se sentía capas de decir que estaba interesado en ella.

-Señor Wodhas- noto como la pequeña Froze le jala parte de su short para llamar su atención- porque esta muy pensativo?

-Por nada Froze…- respondió con un poco de sonrojo-

Su mente se distrajo mientras terminaban el castillo de arena, volteo a ver Grora la cual se encontraba tranquilamente acostada tomando el sol, se levanto dejando a Froze sola, ella solo observo noto que se dirigía con su superior así que por su lado se acerco al mar.

Wodhas solo dirigió su mirada a Grora aun que estuvieran en la playa ella solo traía un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes, era notorio para el que empezaba una minuciosa y poco discreta comparación de su cuerpo.

Era plana era lo único que no podía evitar resaltar, si bien ponía comparación de lo que ya había sido capas de probar el pecho completamente plano de grora le sorprendía, la diferencia de el y ella era enorme , mientras que ella en parte aun parecía adolecente y el ya a duras penas aparentaba un joven adulto, siguió observadora por un rato con leve sonrojo.

-Oye viejo los niños te van tomar como pervertido sabes- respondía Grora-

-No se a que te refieras…-

-vamos te gusta lo que vez- le dijo mientras se levantaba – es tranquilo estar fuera del castillo

-si… lejos de eso dos…-

-he no seas tan cruel con ellos, aunque tienes razón en que estamos tranquilos-

- ya han sido años de paz, se me hace difícil creer que estemos como ahora-

-un mundo paz con demonios, solo mira – dijo señalando un grupo de demonios- hace años estar en paz con ellos era caos solo mira ahora- otro grupo de ángeles se acercaron empezaron jugar entre ellos- la nueva generación para no afectare el pasado para poder vivir en paz.

-tienes razón aunque por nuestro vivimos con los peores…-

-he creí que ya habías superado, anda el diablo y dios no se llevan tan mal-

-no puedo evitar pensar en que algo ha de estar saliendo mal-

-oh vamos que es lo peor que podría pasar? Aparte de otra guerra- dijo con sonrisa-

-no juegues con eso, lo menos que quisiera es otra guerra- decía serio wodahs-

-he enserio ¿de que seria su guerra?, tomando en cuenta como son ahora creo que su guerra seria sobre quien se comió el postre.- Grora solo sonreía mientras soltaba una risa- oh vamos ángel jefe no seas así

-no me gusta esas bromas…-

-oh vamos de verdad crees que tendrían otra guerra, aparte de las que tienen en la noches, vamos di algo hombre-

Wodahs no podía evitar pensar en que una posible guerra podría aparecer, pero intentaba pensar en algo irónico, si Grora tenia un punto, su hermano ya no era la persona o que era antes notaba como de una forma actuaba mas como un…

-Anciano…- dijo Wodahs en tono poco entendible-

-Disculpa? – dijo grora sin entender-

-Si me voy lo que dices Kcalb esta empezando actuar como un anciano…-

-Ahora que lo dices- dijo cerrando su ojo pensativa- se la pasa sentado con sus gatos o leyendo libros

-su único ejerció al día es ir a cocina robar los bocadillos, ni siquiera ha salido del castillo al pueblo-

-bueno sale pero cuando dios lo abriga-

-no cuenta en este año solo ha salido dos veces…-

Los dos estuvieron hablando un rato sobre temas al azar, no fue hasta cuando grora observo la canasta con unos pocos alimentos que wodahs había triado.

-Que te parece si comemos digo ya hace hambre no crees-

-si…-

-Porque no vas le hablas froze.-dijo con una sonrisa-

Wodahs volteo a donde se encontraba el castillo de arena se alarmo al notar que la antes mencionada no estaba en dicho lugar, se levanto asustado.

-que pasa ángel jefe?- dijo grora-

-NO PASA NADA- grito un poco alterado- ahora vuelvo…-

Wodahs había perdido la vista de Froze por un buen rato, se dedico a buscara sabia que grora no pondría buena cara si descubría que le había descuidado.

_**Por su parte Froze…**_

Era muy social solo habla con pocas personas esa eran habitantes castillo, pero observar a los niños jugando no puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad, el siguiente año entraría a la escuela y al entrenamiento de ángeles , por que no empezar conocer gente, era que Etihw le recalcaba.

Miro a su alrededor solo pudo observar a un par de demonios, intento acercarse a ellos, noto como uno estaba sollozando…

-Vamos no estés así - le decía un demonio con pelo rojo- ya velas que se va recuperar

-no es eso dialo… sabes que no cura…- sollozaba un demonio con pelo verde-

- sabes que no le gustaría verte así…- le respondía- digo tu madre era alegre

-pero ya no la volveré a ver-

-yo tampoco veré mis padres pero no estoy llorando, vamos hay que seguir-

-si…- respondía decaída.- he?...

Las dos pequeñas demonios observaron con curiosidad al ángel que tenían enfrente, una sensación rara paso por ellas.

-he…hola? – respondía seria Froze-

-h..holaA! –respondía con energía el demonio- quien eres? Estas perdida?

-no creo que este perdía y buenas tardes- respondía cortes el demonio pelo rojo-

-he. Pues…yo solo..-

-he bueno quieres jugar? – respondía el demonio- Dialo y yo pensamos nadar y hacer fogata para asar malvaviscos..

-he?- solo podía responder-

-deja mostrarte – la pequeña dialo saco canasta pequeña con unos malvavisco caseros- vez

Froze observo curiosa decidió seguirás ayudo a conseguir un poco de palos para hacer la fogata se sorprendió de la llama verde que realizaba la pequeña demonio.

-no es genial mi flamas son verdes- decía sonrisa-

-si…-

-por cierto, eres un ángel venias con alguien- le pregunto seria dialo-

-bueno venia con mis superiores pero…-

-he tus padres tenían una cita romántica?-

-he? No ellos no son mis padres…- respondía fría- son mis superiores

-pero porque dices superiores? – preguntaba ahora dialo-

-bueno… no se según los demás ángeles así deben ser llamados, no se muy bien porque-

-he te refieres al ese tal… como era ¿ángel jefe?, líder de los ángeles- respondía el demonio-

-he si el señor wodahs-

-vives con ellos? Vives con el dios y diablo- decía entusiasmada –

-señor kcalb y Etihw si vivo en castillo con ellos, pero estoy mas tiempo con la señorita Grora y Wodahs…-

-oh yo no los he conocido a de ser interesante estar con ellos no?-

Froze solo observo con cara de trauma, recordado todo lo que ha pasado cuando empezó tener sentido de conciencia…

-no… no es lo mejor … creo que prefería vivir en otro lugar-

-hehe tu cara es graciosa – decía con sonrisa la pequeña demonio-

Froze paso tener una cara de fastidio ante el comentario.

-he vamos no pongas ahora esa cara…-

-mm…-

La pequeña ángel decidió acompañar por un rato a aquellas demonios, hasta que se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba por esconderse.

-creo que será mejor que me retire… el señor wodahs estará preocupado-

-heee no espera…-

-prométeme qque nos volveremos a ver, si así podremos jugar- le dijo dando una gran sonrisa-

- de acuerdo… hee-

-Yosafire, mi nombre es Yosafire- le dijo dando un gran sonrisa-

-okey, nos veremos después un placer Dialo y Yosafire…-

Con pequeña despendida se fue alejando, buscando a aquella pareja noto un pequeño circulo de ángeles y demonios rodeando algo se acerco, noto algo que provoco su sonrojo , hay en medio se encontraba Grora en suelo dando grandes carcajadas mientras estaba un Wodahs en estado de piedra.

_**Tomando en cuenta lo que paso solo momentos atrás de parte de grora…**_

Grora no es idiota se había percatado de que Froze se había movido, pero la reacción de Wodahs como padre asustado por la perdida de su hijo en la playa le dio risa el comportamiento, así que se dedico a seguir de lejos al ángel jefe.

Wodahs pregunta a todo lo que se cruzara hasta subió a un árbol para ver mejor, pero sin logro.

-donde demonios se ha metido- grito resinado wodahs.

Grora a la distancia soltó una risa, decidió acercarse a rendido ángel jefe.

-oh viejo vamos no te pongas así- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- debe haber ido a jugar ya volverá-

-no estas enojada?... digo es como tu hermana…-

-si es como mi pequeña hermana, pero no por eso me voy enojar-

-Acaso no te importa?!.- respondía con un poco de enojo wodahs-

- yo se que ella puede cuidarse sola… sabes es fuerte y en parte no se siento que no puedo enojarme contigo por eso…-

Wodahs levanto su mirada observo el rostro de grora, noto un sonrisa de su parte, como si fuera un virus el también soltó un pequeña sonrisa, ambos solo se observaron un rato.

-Grora…yo…-

Wodahs se incorporo para ponerse sobre sus rodillas y estar a su altura.

-hay algo que quisiera decirte…-

-he que pasa ángel jefe-

-yo…- respondía con dificultad- y..o… te …

Antes de poder decir algo noto como algo cálido chocaba con su mejilla, el impacto le asusto unos niños habían lanzado una pequeña pelota que había arruinado el pequeño momento.

-Disculpe ángel jefe de verdad disculpe!- pedía a perdón un peque ángel seguido de otros jóvenes ángeles e demonios-

Wodahs se quedo quito tomo la pelota, sin mostrar un sentimiento se la entrego a los niños, solo dio un paso cuando un comentario incomodo soltó su querida Grora.

-Valla ángel jefe te arruinaron la declaración es están gracioso- respondía con una sonrisa a la vez que intentaba no reír-

Wodahs se quedo quito ante ese comentario , por su parte Grora empezó a reírse de sobre manera , y la pequeña froze observo sin entender bien que había sucedido, se acerco con miedo.

-señor Wodahs que pasa? – pregunto con miedo-

-oh froze que bueno que apareces, el ángel jefe bueno solo esta mal- le respondía con sonrisa- bien se acabo el espectáculo es mejor regresar a casa froze

Grora se levanto y tomo la mano de Froze, empezó dar un paso, pero antes de continuar dio vuelta para observar a Wodahs.

-oye ángel jefe es mejor ya irnos…- le respondía seria Grora- quien sabe que estén asiendo ese par

Aun en shock Wodahs empezó a caminar solo mirando el suelo, antes de irse tomaron sus cosas empezaron a caminar al castillo, Froze solo observaba preocupada su superior, aunque grora le decía que tomara en cuenta no podía preocuparse.

Wodahs camina sin levantar su mirada se sentía de peor forma, después de lo que parecía un largo viaje a casa noto como Grora se detuvo antes de entrar al castillo.

-he Froze porque no te adelantas a tu cuarto?, tengo que decirle algo ángel jefe-

-okey…- dijo sin expresión froze-

-Al fin solos…-

-se… yo…-

-no…-

Wodahs sin entender , noto como Grora se ponía enfrente de el.

-No tienes porque decirlo, yo ya lo se…- le dijo con sonrisa-

- entonces…¿Más que simples compañeros?...- le preguntaba con miedo-

-claro…. No necesito romanticismos, sabes espere que dijeras… y me alegra-

Grora le dio un abrazo, Wodahs con sonrisa correspondió el abrazo, fue un momento mágico para amos.

-Con permiso moge- respondía un mogeko abriendo la puerta-

-He?- los dos respondían separándose bruscamente-

Notaron como un Mogeko con ropa de repartidor de pizzas salía del castillo, Grora no le dio importancia.

-Hey – grito Wodhas-

- si moge?- respondía

-Que hacías en castillo? –

-Viene dejar una entrega de comida señor, moge- respondía con una sonrisa- a ese par de tortolos moge

Wodahs solo observo como el Mogeko se alejaba como rayo empezó a subir las escaleras , lo que vio no ayudo mucho, en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la cocina observo a Kcalb solo con sus bóxer y enfrente de el estaba Etihw con la camisa de kcalb , se notaba que se la puso deprisa notaba en ambos ciertas marcas que resaltaban entre ellas rasguños, mordidas y la vez pelo despeinado, noto la cocina con sorpresa estaba completamente quemada, los licores y especias revueltos, el refrigerador estaban todo quemado y aun en llamas de color negras , pertenecientes a su hermano, la ventanas estaban llenas de cosa negra viscosa.

Volvió a ver a su hermano y Etihw , los cuales estaban comiendo una pizza, mientras Froze estaba al lado de Etihw comiendo una poco también, atrapada en una caja de comida china estaba Ater y su lado comiendo un poco de sushi una despreocupada Arbus.

-Que diablos paso?!- grito Wodahs enojado-

-Wod… bueno es una historia graciosa…- decía con nervios Etihw-

-No le veo la gracia-

-he bueno- respondía con sonrisa Etihw-

**-.-.—Flashback.-.-.**

Kcalb estaba observando a Etihw preparando un desayuno rápido, con una sonrisa en su rostro, no todos tenían a dios con solo un delantal cubriéndola, la cocina estaba cerrada solo para ellos, si bien Wodahs no molestaría el día de hoy.

Kcalb solo observa como preparaba unos hot cakes, al dejárselos enfrente de el, por su lado solo empezó a comer.

-Como hice el desayuno a ti te toca hacer almorzar- le dijo con sonrisa-

-pero sabes que no se cocinar…-

-estoy segura que podras hacer algo-

Kcalb solo se dedico a terminar su desayuno junto con etihw, cosa que era difícil por la indirectas que daba ella, si bien al terminar ambos se fueron a cuarto, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo se encontraba con Ater y Arbus.

-señor Kcalb porque no mejor pide algo- arbus preocupada comentaba-

-Estoy seguro que podre hacer algo –

-Pero no sabe cocinar amo- ahora ater mencionaba- apoyo Arbus debería mejor pedir algo

-Yo puedo hacer algo- observa la caja de arroz- que tan difícil puede ser un poco de sushi…

Etihw se encontraba cómodamente en ataúd de Kcalb no pensaba despertar hasta que el se lo pidiera, ese era su idea hasta que escucho un estruendo la cual hizo que se levantara con rapidez, pero al olvidar su ubicación se dio golpe con toda su frente con la tapa del ataúd.

Por su lado Ater y Arbus observan a su amo que con enojo que solo lanzaba flamas negras con ira a la caja y varios libros de cocina, pertenecientes a su hermano, con desagrado voltea a ver a sus dos únicas subordinadas.

-okey llamen a pedir algo de comer…-

-QUE PASO?!- entro una preocupada Etihw a la cocina- o por…

-NO, NO no termines la oración- reclama el con desagrado- no lo digas

-okey… cielos… Wodahs hará un show por esto…-

-No ni siquiera lo menciones…-

Las dos gatas se observaron pensaron en algo.

-señor su ropa esta quemada – menciono ater con alegría-

-debería quitársela- respondía con sonrisa Arbus- ya sabe para romper la tención sexual

-Yo No sufro de tención sexual!- grito con enojo – solo

-claroo, iremos biblioteca a pedir la comida-

-Yo te sigo-

Las dos gatas salieron de la cocina a toda prisa, dejando a eso dos solos.

_**-.-.-Fin del flashback..-.-**_

-lo demás no lo mencionar porque esta Froze presente- dijo apenada Etihw-

- que cosa señorita Etihw?- preguntaba curiosa froze-

-cuando crezcas te lo explicare si- respondía con miedo ante el rostro de wodahs-

_Wodahs solo tenia una mirada fija en ambos, Grora apenas iba subiendo para saber que había pasado, cuando un grito perteneciente a aquellos dos se escucho , solo noto como un semidesnudo Kcalb corrían en sus brazos cargando a una sonrojada Etihw y a su par noto como Wodahs empezaba perseguirles. _

_Con muy poco interés siguió su camino a la cocina, al observara entendió que había sucedió solo soltó una carcajada_.

-oh Grora…- respondía seria froze-

-o veo que estuvo interesante la discusión-

En eso Ater pudo salir del recipiente de comida china.

-al fin libre- dijo con satisfacción-

-TU!- grito grora-

-ett Grora buenas noches- dijo con miedo-

-Regrésame mi ojo! Ahora –

-vamos ya han pasado años no lo puedes superar, tenemos pizza comida china-

-NO , no me importa la comida ven aquí gata del diablo-

-pero si el diablo es mi amo..-

Antes de poder terminal, Grora se lanzo contra Ater la cual salió corriendo asustada, situación actual del castillo, Wodahs persiguiendo a su hermano y su dios semidesnudos por el castillo, en contraparte Grora persiguiendo a una muy asustada ater.

Dejando actualmente a la pequeña Froze con Arbus, las cuales decidieron terminal su comida.

-Oye froze y tu encontraste algo interesante- intentando iniciar una conversación –

-bueno conocí a alguien mejor dicho a un grupo de chicas- decía con leve sonrojo-

-es bueno que te juntes con chicas de tu edad, aquí ya solo estamos lo mas viejos-

-si… -

-por cierto ya decidiste? – le pregunto-

- mm…-

-No te preocupes nadie te va a ver mal por tu decisión- le respondió con una leve sonrisa- tal vez Grora te extrañe pero es tu vida

- Lo se quiero inicial la capacitación de ángel para unirme armada, me llama la atención la magia curativa-

- oh valla-respondió un poco sorprendida-

-es algo malo? –

- no solo me recordó a alguien, no te preocupes, todos te van apoyar y sobre lo otro-

- la señorita Etihw me dijo que me daría clases en unos meses, pero sabes si quisiera irme al pueblo…-

-bueno creo que es buena idea, debes aprender a vivir sola y hacer amigos-

-amigos…-

Mientras tanto en pueblo…

Observamos a una pequeña Yosafire dejando un hermoso ramo de flores enfrene de la lapida, a su lado se encontraba su amiga Dialo a la vez un pequeño ángel.

-Descansa mama… sabes el día de hoy conocí a otro ángel creo que seremos amigas… promete que cuando haga otro ramo vendré dejártelo, también Dialo y Chelan me han cuidando, dentro de una semana vamos a empezar ir a la escuela… creo que ya conoceremos a nuestros lideres… te extraño… - dijo soltando unas lagrimas- pero… prometo que voy ser fuerte…

-Yosaf no te lastimes, sabes que no quisiera verte así – respondía con pena Dialo- verdad Chelan

Por su lado la pequeña solo se dedico a mover su rostro, afirmando lo anterior.

- Si tienes razón- se levanto – seré fuerte como dice Macarona

- ese es el espíritu- respondió con sonrisa Dialo- será mejor irnos ya esta oscureciendo

-si , por cierto Chelan es una lastima que nos acompañaras hoy- menciono mientras regresaban a la aldea- estabas estudiando para tu capacitación de ángel verdad

La pequeña ángel solo movió su rostro afirmando.

-Se que te ira bien tanto a ti como Macarona- le dijo con sonrisa-

- si también ha sido lastima que nos acompañaran , pero tanto Macarona pidió ayuda a Rawberry para entrenar, aunque sabiendo como es de seguro ya la traumo..

-seee- respondió con sonrisa yosafire-

El trio siguió su camino hasta llegar su destino de hay tomaron dirección a sus casas, la pequeña demonio se dispuso a dormir , pero recordó algo, se levanto con rapidez se dirigió a su mesa hay se encontraba su querido diario, con rapidez decidió escribir.

_Querido diario:_

_Han sido ya 2 días desde que mama falleció me siento sola pero sabes, Dialo y Chelan me han apoyado sobretodo Macarona y Rawberry son mis únicas amigas, aunque tenia mi mama no entendía su dolor a no tener padres y ahora creo que se lo feo que es soledad , pero al estar juntas siento que olvido esa soledad, y hoy conocía a alguien espero poder volver a verla, es raro es como si ya hubiera conocido desde antes…_

_Pero sabes que es mas emocionante dentro de poco conoceré al fin a esos dos, si a dios y al diablo en la primer semana de escuela, nos llevan conocer, aunque dicen que diablo es muy antisocial no habla y es raro verlo casi siempre lo tienes que ver con dios al lado, estoy emocionada…_

_Será mejor que deje de escribir valla dormir, después de todo , no puedo esperar a ver que día será mañana…_

…

**..**

**..**

…

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios.**

**De verdad queremos saber su opinión…**

**Sherbet: deja de llorar**

**Onimus: de verdad :o: quiero saber su opinión.**


	16. Capitulo 14: falsa ilusión

_**Nuevo cap solo recordar muchas gracias por seguir este fic, hemos decido volver tomar esa idea de que sea largo y mostrar mas de personajes.**_

_**Disfruten el cap **_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 14: falsa ilusión **_

_**"no existe mayor felicidad que la ignorancia"**_

_Kcalb se encontraba dormido en su ataúd buscaba un poco de privacidad la noche atención no había salido muy bien las cosas con Etihw, cierto demonio no pudo complacer a su diosa, eso ocasiono una depresión a el, la noche la había pasado en su ataúd, Wodahs por su parte notaba que Etihw empezaba a molestarse la ausencia de su diablo y mando a llamar._

_Wodahs a paso lento se dirigió a su cuarto donde dormía Kcalb, toco la puerta al ver la poca respuesta de su hermano entro, vio su ataúd se acerco empezó a tocar con leves golpes esperando la respuesta._

-¿que quieres?- Kcalb hablo con desagrado- no quiero ver a nadie

-hermano Etihw quiere que vallas con ella…-

-No quiero es la persona que menos quiero ver en este día- respondía con desagrado-

-Hermano no te comportases así-

-por favor Wodahs déjame solo… si de verdad le urge que ella venga buscarme…- respondía frio

Wodahs soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación, el día siguió un ritmo normal, para casi todos, por su lado Etihw se sentía culpable de que Kcalb estuviera en ese estado por la noche anterior.

Etihw se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca estaba observando como la pequeña Froze resolvía un problemas de matemáticas, era muy lista a su corta edad, una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en Etihw recordando a Sherbet si bien aquel ángel era despreocupado en lo que recuerda le daba risa ver su nuevo yo siendo todo lo contrario.

-Así señorita Etihw- respondía froze-

-Si muy bien hecho , se nota que no tendrás problemas en la escuela- Etihw solo paso su mano por su cabeza- que quieres

-eh, bueno pues… me gustaría un poco de yogurt congelado- decía intentando esconder su rubor- si no es mucha molestia…

-claro que no Froze, ve a la cocina dile Wodahs que te un poco, sino hay dime y vamos al pueblo comprar uno te parece- respondió con una sonrisa-

-si, entendido señorita Etihw- Froze tomo sus cosa las guardo se dirigió a la cocina-

Etihw estuvo un rato mas biblioteca leyendo, si bien un poco de lectura le ayudo distraerse en todo el día no podía evitar sentir ese molestar de nuevo, decidió ir a la cocina al entrar noto como Wodahs saca del horno unas galletas, Grora se encontraba molestando a Ater con rociador de aceite al cual había agregado agua, mientras que en la mesa una despreocupada Arbus hablaba con Froze la cual disfrutaba su pequeño postre.

-parece que hiciste galletas de chocolate- Etihw se disponía a agarrar una, pero Wodahs separo la bandeja lejos de ella-

-No etihw siguen calientes espera un poco a que se enfríen- respondía con un poco de frustración- se nota que estar Kcalb se te ha pegado ese mal habito

-no es mi culpa tus postres siempre son deliciosos verdad grora-

-si seguro- le respondía grora sin poner atención a ellos dos, su mente esta mas distraída por molestar ater-

-anda Wodahs – le dijo con una sonrisa, resinado el ángel le acerco un plato con unas cuantas galletas- gracias me gustan cuando aun están calientes

_La noche se acerco Grora noto como la pequeña Froze empezaba a cabecear y la tomo en sus brazos, Wodahs le dio risa la escena el decidió cargar a la pequeña ambos salieron de la cocina para dejar a la pequeña._

_En la cocina se encontraba Etihw aun comiendo unos cuantos postres por su lado las gatas observan a su dios._

-¿señorita Etihw se encuentra bien?- pregunto Ater- no es normal que coma mas de lo normal

-si casi siempre el amo Kcalb es que devora los alimentos- dijo con sonrisa Arbus-

- no se que me este pasando…- dijo con semblante un poco triste- creo que es por depresión…

-por que señorita etihw- le cuestiono Ater-

-si paso algo con el amo-

-no creo que sea lo correcto hablar de eso con ustedes, creo que iré a verlo- al levantarse siento un fuerte mareo- ouuh mi cabeza…

-Señorita Etihw?- pregunto arbus preocupada por el cambio- de verdad se encuentra bien…

-si estoy esplendida – dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos- no hay de que preocuparse…

Las dos gatas la observaron después verse entre ellas dejar salir un suspiro, si bien Etihw se dirigió a su habitación entro antes con Kcalb, toco el ataúd sin respuesta, estuvo un rato.

Ninguno de los dos quería decir algo, Kcalb sabia que ella estaba afuera pero no quería verla, Etihw no pensaba en irse hasta ver al diablo.

-Kcalb anda, sal de hay- le dijo etihw tocando el ataúd- no es para encerraste

-No… quiero hablar…-

-kcalb te traje un postre, no has comido nada en todo el día- -

-no … se que no traes nada…-

-claro que traigo dulces sino sales me comeré…- le dijo con una sonrisa-

_Kcalb abrió poco a poco el ataúd, notando primeramente a Etihw con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que si había traído unos cuantos dulces y postres con ella, pero noto a la vez a su lado había un pudin a medio comer._

-Te comiste uno- le dijo serio – porque no me sorprende

-o vamos solo fue uno- le dijo con una sonrisa-

Kcalb empezó comer mientras etihw se levantaba.

-Etihw… yo… - intentaba el diablo decir algo-

-Kcalb quiero decirte algo…- le dijo un poco seria- yo… yo creo que puedo estar esperando un pequeño…

-he?! – Kcalb empezó a ahogarse con postre, Etihw se acerco ayudarlo, cuando logro calmarse el pobre diablo empezó a temblar y sudar- Etihw por favor dime que no es broma de mal gusto, porque no me gusta

-no te gusta, ¿acaso no te gusta la idea de un bebe?- reprocho etihw-

- NO ESO NO- grito el diablo- me refiero a que sea otra cosa y lo confundas con un embarazo

-bueno solo hay una cosa que nos puede ayudar – saco un objeto que tenia guardado- he estas listo

Kcalb la miraba con un poco de preocupación soltó un suspiro para luego levantarse he ir con ella al baño.

A la mañana siguiente…

Wodahs se estaba preparando el desayuno, a su lado se encontraba Grora leyendo unos papeles.

-oh ángel jefe debes ver la lista parece que tenemos buenos ejemplares de ángeles este año- le dijo con sonrisa- dentro de poco empezar la capacitación

-por favor Grora dices eso todos los años, solo te diviertes ver sufrir a niños- le dijo mientras salteaba un poco de cebolla-

- solo mira hay de varios tipos, entre ellos Froze- le dijo con sonrisa- espero que por fin haga amigos de su edad

_Wodahs iba decir algo, pero de antes de poder decir al menos una palabra llegaron una muy asustadas Ater y Arbus, Wodahs no supo bien que decir , las notaba preocupadas y ninguna quería decir una palabra, pero sabia que ese silencio era por algo que debería ver después._

_Wodahs había terminado el desayuno Grora con las gatas empezaron comer en la cocina, decidió subir a el desayuno de Etihw y Kcalb, dejo donde siempre en esa pequeña sala de reuniones, pero ninguno de los dos aparecía, decidió ir buscaros, pero cuando llego con Kcalb el solo mostraba una cara de frustración._

-Hermano sucede algo-

-no…- guardo silencio, no quería ver a nadie- solo vete…

- no puedo solo vine a decirte que deje el desayuno donde siempre…- salió del lugar

Kcalb con disgusto se levanto y se dirigió a aquel cuarto, Wodahs noto como entraba y se acerco al cuarto de Etihw, al entrar noto el típico desorden que tenia la diosa en su cuarto, la miro sentada en su cama tapando su rostro con brazos, mostraba signos de haber llorado.

-Etihw sucedió algo- noto como su dios con lentitud negaba con su rostro- entonces? – dio un paso noto como pisaba algo, lo observo con sorpresa y lo levanto con cuidado, se dio cuenta.

_Una prueba de embarazo, se dio cuenta en ese momento porque la tristeza de Etihw y el estado deprimente igual de su hermano, aquel objeto solo decía lo que menos Etihw quería pasar, pues ese pequeño solo decía __**Negativo**__…_

-Wod… Kcalb se siente mal por mi culpa, creo que lo he lastimado…- le dijo aun sin voltear a ver ángel-

- vamos Etihw no te pongas así, no creo que este enojado por eso-

-entonces porque será, Wod no viste su rostro, esta ilusionado incluso esperaba que fuera una niña… cuando salió negativo solo mostro primero enojo después me dijo que me fuera de la habitación…-

-Etihw creo que solo esta molesto por que fue negativo no es para hacer tanto- decía con un poco frio-

Etihw levanto su mirada para ver ángel, solo suspiro pesadamente y se levanto, Wodahs sabia que iniciarían una posible discusión por lo que debería estar cerca para evitar problemas mayores.

Kcalb se encontraba desayunando con una expresión fría, no quería negar que cuando ella le dijo lo de un posible bebe sintió felicidad, pero al ver que solo era una ilusión no puedo evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Cuantos años llevaban, mejor dicho cuantas veces lo habían hecho, aprecia que su relación no saldría nada, aquel libro que habían leído ambos empezaba quedarse corto de todo lo que habían hecho, y la noche pasada lo que había sucedió no le había ayudado mucho.

_El diablo se encontraba recordando todas las veces que la lujuria los había corrompido, hasta el mas caótico que fue cuando el abuso de ella, no puedo evitar recordar ese semblante frio ese cuerpo que tenia y lo bien que sintió aquella ocasión usar un hechizo para robar sus poderes y acorralara al final solo hizo mitad y se desvió al ver como se entregaba a el, entonces quien había ganado realmente la guerra, empezó cuestionarse eso, Etihw lo ama de una forma preocupante, el también aunque quiera negaron se caso con ella pero incluso duermen separado en muchas ocasiones…_

_Tenia responsabilidad ahora que todo siguiera un orden, en eso se sentía feliz porque los demonios por fin podían disfrutar una vida digna, no admitía pero ser el rey de ellos no había sido tan placentero como antes, su dios y la vez su reina nunca dudaría , pero porque empezaba dudar, sabia que lo ama, pero porque sentía mal ahora, tenia todo, la paz que siempre debió existir, a su amaba que no se negaba a nada que el pidiera, volvió tener de una forma su relación con su hermano aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por quitarse su ojo siempre mirarlo con culpa…_

_Entonces que le faltaba porque sentía un vacío tan cruel que le era difícil digerir, recordó las muertes que causo , todo lo que de una forma no podía evitar recordar, intentaba ser fuerte pero aun se sentía culpable por eso. _

_Cuando veía a los niños que perdieron a sus padres pro ataque del hermano de Etihw , como los dejo huérfanos , como fallo con el orden de visitantes y ocasiono una gran epidemia que causo mas muertes, su pequeño reino tenia pocos habitantes y sobresalían los jóvenes. _

_Entonces que le faltaba, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a su hermano, noto que empezaba recoger lo que era el desayuno de Etihw._

-Wodahs que haces? – le pregunto el diablo sorprendido –

-Etihw quiere comer en su habitación – le dijo sin mostrar una emoción- me dijo que quiere estar sola

Kcalb solo volteo resignado al suelo, esta triste por su culpa…

-Por cierto hermano…- intento llamar su atención- Etihw me dijo que vendría alguien a verla

- quien? – dijo con un poco de enojo y la vez con miedo-

-no se la verdad solo estaría ocupada con el – termino de acomodar cosas se dirigió al cuarto de Etihw-

Aquel día Kcalb empezó caminar en círculos en su habitación, quien vendría a ver a Etihw no podía evitar sentir miedo y al vez celos, Etihw era solo suya no seria capas de engañe , su mente empezó jugare malas bromas , muchas mas ridículas que otras.

-Ater Arbus vengan enseguida – como era de esperarse las dos gatas aparecieron ante el-

-si amo- dijeron ambas con una sonrisa- que necesita

-quiero que vallan con Etihw me digan con quien esta- dijo serio-

-He amo esta celoso- dijo arbus con una sonrisa- acaso tiene miedo que le quiten a su diosa

-No empiecen con eso vallan dígame con quien esta AHORA- eso ultimo dicho con un tono de voz que sorprendió a ambas- por favor…

Ambas solo soltaron una risa si bien sabían que amo amaba su diosa ver lo ridículo o ver como Etihw había controlado al diablo de esa forma les daba risa, el ver a su amo preocupado por un posible engaño les causaba risa.

Como cualquier gato se acercaron y abrieron con cuidado la puerta, notaban como Etihw estaba sentada en la cama, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba con otro hombre, notaban como una sonrisa se esbozaba en rostro de ella, a la vez el solo soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Sin cuidado salieron corriendo a donde estaba su amo, el cual no fue la mejor forma de comunicar, Kcalb salió enojado de su habitación y se dirigió a paso rápido a la habitación de Etihw.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta de su habitación con gran enojo poso su mirada en Etihw y su acompañante, Etihw al principio le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el otro hombre solo mostro una de disgusto.

-hee …bueno que pasa Kcalb- dijo etihw preocupada al ver el rostro de su diablo-

Kcalb seguía con su rostro de enojo, Etihw le preocupo verlo en ese estado había sido un gran cantidad de años en los cuales volver a ver Kcalb con esos ojos le sorprendía.

-Nada de que bueno, que esta sucediendo aquí- el exigía con su voz mas grabe y fría- quiero una maldita respuesta ahora

-que fastidio- respondía el sujeto, kcalb se acerco – que quieres diablo

Kcalb estaba apunto de golpear al sujeto pero Etihw lo detuvo el se enojo por esto y la tomo del cuello, Etihw solo observo preocupada al ver ese estado de nuevo kcalb.

-¡Kcalb cálmate! Mira como estas actuando- le dijo con preocupación-

-No hasta que me digas quien es el!- empezó ordenar-

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Es mi hermano! Famus- le dijo con enojo-

Kcalb de repente fijo muy bien su mirada en el, lo recordaba con pelo mas largo era la verdad, pero su ropa y su aspecto era el mismo, se sentía mas estúpido según recordaba de sus hermanos el era el que mas parecido tenia con Etihw, volteo a ver a su diosa la cual solo lo mirada sorprendida de ese cambio a la vez noto unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la bajo con cuidado.

-Yo… yo… Etihw perdóname… no se que me paso- dijo con dificultad Kcalb , el solo noto como Etihw aun lo observa, ella intento acerca para darle un abrazo pero se alejo de ella- no… yo…

Kcalb se fue con su rostro bajo , salió de la habitación sin querer ser visto, Ater y Arbus solo observaron su amo decaído.

Por su lado Famus seguía donde mismo un tanto sorprendido por cambio del diablo, noto como su hermana estaba aun preocupada.

-dime Eti entonces nada de nada- famus la miraba con expresión preocupada-

-No famus de hecho no se que nos pase…-

-por lo que veo ambos solo sufren un caso muy fuerte de ansiedad…- le dijo famus despreocupado- he disculpa por lo que me dijiste se nota que ambos están sufriendo caso de ansiedad, lo que confundiste con un posible embarazo era solo uno de los tantos síntomas de ansiedad- le respondió – mientras que por lo que veo tu diablo también lo sufre pero el lo sufre con lo peor.

- A que te refieres? – pregunto etihw –

- **la Eyaculación precoz** es muy dada por la ansiedad- le dijo con una sonrisa- el pobre de tu dialo se siente mal por eso por lo que me dijiste

Etihw solo se sonrojo, si era cierto la noche anterior ni siquiera lo había hecho como les gustaba y el ya había liberado su esencia, eso solo hiso que ambos se exaltaran y mas que nada Kcalb, que clase de diablo era si sufría eso…

-yo… yo- Etihw intentaba defenderse-

-mira hay tratamiento pero creo que deberían hablar de que están ansiosos ambos, que se están guardando, si es necesario dejen salir todo- famus termino su cigarro se levanto- bien Eti tengo que irme es mejor que vallas con su diablo

_Por otro lado Kcalb seguía escondido en su ataúd ahora la sensación que pasaba por su cuerpo era peor, si se sentía mal por la noche anterior lo del día de hoy lo hacia volver sentirse como un monstruo…_

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Bien espero que les guste este cap.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció que les gustaría ver.**

**Saludos**


	17. Capitulo 15: La apuesta

**Espero que les guste este nuevo cap, siendo un poco de mas comedia o intento de comedia, si les dio una o saco risas dejen comentario.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 15: La apuesta**

"**¿Porque tienen la teoría que siempre la mayoría de la gente tiene razón?."**

_No todos son unos santos entre los dioses, si bien hay uno en especifico que era un caos ese era Liliya, había perdido a todos sus súbditos por ser un playboy, debido a eso su mundo había logrado una independización completa por lo que el vagaba por otros mundo coqueteando a las chicas, pero estaba aburrido así que decidió visitar a su hermana, pero con otras intenciones de por medio._

_Liliya no tubo problemas para entrar a su mundo, se sorprendió al ver paz entre esas dos razas, cada que pasaba notaba como las jóvenes lo miraban sonrojadas, eso le gustaba era apuesto así que todos incluso unos cuantos hombres no podía resistir sus encantos._

Estaba frente al castillo observo con repudio al saber que convivía con el diablo.

-Tranquilo valdrá la pena la diversión- se decía a el mismo con una gran sonrisa-

_**Wodahs se encontraba atendiendo las flores , era un día agradable soleado pero sin esa sensación pesada del sol, perfecta para poder plantar pequeñas flores, pero el ángel jefe noto una sombra a su lado, volteo para notar al dios.**_

-Hola tu eres el ángel jefe verdad- le dijo con sonrisa- soy el dios liliya vine a ver a su dios Etihw

- disculpe no recuerdo que Lady Etihw iba recibir la visita de un dios- dijo Wodahs tomando un poco desconfianza-

-Lady Etihw? – dijo sorprendido- Hahahahahaah por amor a un mogeko enserio hahaha- Liliya soltó carcajadas-

Wodahs lo mirada con enojo si bien no comprendía porque se reía, noto como el dios lo observo con una sonrisa.

-entonces iré a ver a "lady" Etihw – dijo mientras contenía su risa-

- Lo siento pero no creo que sea prudente que entre- antes de poder terminal el dios empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras del castillo-

_**mientras tanto en otro lugar …**_

Etihw se encontraba comiendo con Kcalb tranquilamente , ella sabia que cuando se trataba de comida Kcalb no hablaba se dedicaba a devorar los postres y comida por igual, ella solo lo observa divertida, decidió terminar su te sino fuera por…

-BOOM BABY!- soltó un estridente grito mientras con la patada había abierto la puertas de la habitación-

Esto ocasiono un susto de muerte a ambos por igual Etihw se empezó ahogar con su te y consecutivamente toser, mientras que Kcalb se había atragantado con el pastel que anteriormente estaba devorando.

-Liliya que diablos haces aquí?!- grito Etihw mientras lo observaba-

-Oh querido hermano vine a saludarte acaso un dios no puede venir a ver otro dios en tiempos de necesidad- le respondía con voz dramática-

-No pero avisar de tu llegada "podría Ayudar" – dijo mientras ponía insistencia en lo ultimo-

-Oh vamos – dijo mientras observa a etihw- Así que una forma femenina he – Empezó a tocar a etihw – valla si que te pusiste muy juvenil

-OYE suelta a Etihw- Kcalb estaba recuperando su aliento y no muy contento de ver como tocaba a su dios enfrente de el-

- oh cierto convives con tu diablo, por eso te pusiste así Etihw- le respondía con sonrisa picara- veo estas curvas bien definidas para sostenerte muy rico , parece que disfrutas he

-Liliya por favor , deja de tocarme- Etihw se alejo de el se mostraba nerviosa con la mirada de kcalb-

-oh etihw solo pido que si puedo quedarme un tiempo en tu mundo- le dijo mientras mostraba una pequeña reverencia rara para ellos- anda que dices

-NO- grito kcalb- no me importa lo que seas de Etihw no quiero a este sujeto aquí

-Kcalb se que no es el mas inteligente de mis hermanos…-

-Oye! – grito liliya ante insulto-

-Pero cuando lo necesite me apoyo creo que unos días no harán daño- le mostraba una sonrisa –

-si solo piénsalo – liliya se puso entre los dos – tal vez pueda ayudarte con ese "problema"- dijo con sonrisa al diablo- parece que te quedaste sin "nadadores" he , mejor dicho sin fuerza de ataque

El diablo con enojo se separo de el con una cara de enojo, liliya solo se dedico a reírse, mientras Etihw lo miraba con preocupación.

-oh vamos Etihw no es para tanto es un diablo – le dijo con sonrisa –

-Liliya no entiendo que haces aquí-decía con fastidio- entiendo que no tengas lugar donde gobernar pero venir molestar

-oh vamos no puedo venir a ver a mi querido hermanito-

-no cuando solo vienes a molestar, mas que nada a Kcalb-

-supe por famus que tenían problemas, no puedo venir a ayudar, el me dijo que podría ser de ayuda ya sabes, soy un dios muy amoroso-

-okey , pero si vivirás aquí no tendrás el titulo de dios-

-he pero si soy tu hermano, porque no puedo hacer algo soy un dios – le dijo con fastidio-

-Si vas quedarte tendrás que seguir mis ordenes, hacer algo trabajar o algo Wodahs te dirá que hacer, este es mi mundo yo soy su dios-

-de acuerdo pero si hago algo no me culpes, sabes que me gusta ser curioso-

-lo se perfectamente…- dijo con mirada cada vez mas irritada-

Wodahs no fue uno de los mejores para tomar la noticia, el tener otro dios mediocre no le ayudaba si en si tenia problemas con dios y diablo para evitar que se mataran, el tener un nuevo miembro como el no mejoraba situación.

Por su lado Kcalb apoyaba a su hermano no se sentía cómodo con el.

Etihw se encontraba rumbo al cuarto de kcalb con intensión de calmar las cosas entre ellos si bien ambos estaban teniendo problemas , el hecho de que viniera Liliya no ayudaba y quería hablar con su querido diablo, si bien kcalb intenta alejarse de Etihw por el episodio anterior que sufrió con su otro hermano, la llegada de otro solo hacia la fogata mas grande.

Kcalb se encontraba comiendo un pastel que le había llevado Wodahs tras la entrada de liliya, el solo leía informes de registros de comercio entre los demonios, noto como tocaban para entrar sabiendo quien era no respondió, como sabia cierta persona entro sin permiso.

-Kcalb anda hay que hablar…- con voz apagada diosa lo miro con un poco tristeza-

-no etihw yo no quiero hablar- etihw se acerco a el le dio un abrazo- Eti por favor

-no Kcalb sabes que te quiero- se acerco para darle un beso pero el movio su rostro a otro lado- kcalb

Antes de poder hacer algo, las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a una enojada e mojada Arbus, lo cual dejo sorprendido a los dos.

-señorita Etihw vengo informare de parte de todos en castillo que su hermano ha hecho desastre y el ángel jefe y medio pueblo la buscan abajo-

- SOLO HAN PASADO 20 MINUTOS- grito Etihw con ira-

Liliya era curioso y un playboy se que fue lo que sucedió, bien el dios había decidió divertirse y vio como presas a un grupo de ángeles al principio varios se mostraron interesadas, hasta que las gatas y Grora notaron al nuevo inquilino, el problema fue que liliya dijo a estas 3 que eras unas niñas de pecho plano , lo cual fue un golpe duro empezaron pelea con el, la cual se alargo hasta destruían de una fuente de la aldea, varias chicas que les gusto el dios quisieron defender empezó pelea entre varias mujeres, mientras Liliya hizo algo para empezar una pequeña lluvia ver los cuerpos chicas con ropa mojada.

Kcalb junto con Etihw bajaran vieron el escandalo y se dedicaron calmar y reconstruir las cosas, esto seria un larga semana.

Al siguiente día Etihw había decidió buscar algo con liliya cierta zona del castillo, mas que nada quería vigilarle y estar con el.

-Oh vamos Etihw no es para tanto- respondía liliya mientras bajan las escaleras-

-Hiciste llorar a kcalb no estoy feliz-

-vamos no es para tanto ese diablo es un blandengue- noto la cara de enojo- ya calma no te enojes.

- vamos se que aquí deje algo – abrió la puerta al sótano, había muchas cosas que habían dejado de usar entre ellas armas y ropa- se que esta por algún lado.

Etihw empezó buscar entre varias cajas, por su lado Liliya miraba despreocupado en eso noto algo se acerco curioso, era un armario abrió y noto unos traje, miro el de Etihw.

-Oh ulala valla que si te gusta lucir tus curvas – dijo Liliya mientras saca el vestido-

-LILIYA- grito etihw con enojo- deja eso

-oh vamos es mejor que lo que usas ahora todo holgado- notaba su cara de enojo- vamos tal vez algo sexy ayude a tu diablo a tener energía o no

-cállate Liliya – regreso buscar a la caja-

- oh y este traje – dijo mostrando el antiguo traje de kcalb- todo negro, no me agrada

-ese es el viejo traje de kcalb, oh lo encontré- Etihw saco un foto – mira liliya

-yo creo que este traje ya no le queda a tu diablo-

-Liliya mira la foto- dijo mientras aceraba a el-

-te apuesto a que ya no le queda –

-Yo digo que si le queda , mira la foto por favor-

-te apuesto a que no- insistió mientras desviaba su mirada-

-yoo digo que si vamos mira esto – dijo mientras se acercaba-

- y que me darías si te equivocas – dijo con sonrisa-

-Wodahs hará lo que quieras de comer- dijo con disgusto-

-okey- dijo con sonrisa, bajo su mirada – oh valla tienes esta foto enserio

era foto cuando Famus había terminado su mundo estaban todos reunidos, Elux estaba sobre Siralos a su lado Famus con su cigarro sentado en medio esta Justim en sus piernas estaban una joven Etihw y la contrario Liliya con sonrisa de niño inocente.

-oh cuando eras un insecto- dijo con sonrisa- tan pequeño y adorable

Etihw solo lo miro con cara de disgusto a su hermano.

Kcalb se encontraba dormido en la cama que tenia en su cuarto, no siempre le daba por tener siesta hay pero se sentía cansado, esperaba un rato para que fuera la hora del te y poder comer unos cuantos postres, sin previo aviso como costumbre entro etihw.

-Ponte esto- exigió ella mientras le muestra su viejo traje- anda

-Eti porque quieres que ponga esto es muy viejo-

-Acaso me dices que ya no te queda, acaso todos los pasteles que has comido ya afectaron- dijo con sonrisa- vamos

-No estoy gordo, dame acá- Kcalb empezó desnudarse – vas a ver que todavía me queda…

_Kcalb empezaba subir el pantalón con dificultad empezó forzar , etihw solo observa con mirada graciosa, kcalb tropezó cayo directo al piso, Etihw se sorprendió se acerco observo bien Kcalb, hace tiempo que el cuerpo marcado se había ido, si bien no era gordura los músculos se habían ido, Etihw acaricio la pequeña panza de kcalb._

-te dije que tantos pasteles te iban afectar- le dijo intentando contener la risa-

-Te voy demostrar que todavía me queda- Kcalb empezó forzar el traje, Etihw solo soltaba unas cuantas risas- me lo puede subir…

Kcalb empezó sudar pero ahora tenia problemas con cerrar el pantalón, de nuevo empezó la pelea con el pantalón, pero esta ocasión para cerrar dichosa prenda , cuando por fin pudo.

-Ves… ves.. te dije que … podría – dijo con dificultad- pásame … el …ah..

Kcalb callo rendido en la cama, Etihw miraba con pena y le acerco el saco , kcalb se puso una camisa blanca y empezó a ponerse el saco, Kcalb sentía como estaba apretado, pero le había demostrado que se lo podía poner.

- que tal? –dijo con cansancio – aun me queda…

_Etihw observa con pena a Kcalb cansado y aguantando un poco la respiración , noto como alguien tocaba para entrar para su sorpresa eran Wodahs con una bandeja de postres y te, liliya a su espalda ambos solo observaron kcalb._

-Hermano porque? –antes de poder terminal liliya suspiro-

-Okey ganaste Etihw, iré a dormir…- Liliya se fue sin decir mas-

-¿Qué… que , fue eso?- pregunto kcalb con dificultad- eti…

-veras… - empezó a mirar el suelo- le aposte que si aun te quedaba la ropa por un platillo hecho pro Wodahs- este le lanzo una mirada- y dijo que si el perdía se ira dormir todo el resto del día…

-Etihw…. –respondió con enojo kcalb- …

-será mejor que deje esto – dijo Wodahs dejando la bandeja-

-No wod creo que mejor llévatela, solo mira kcalb – dijo señalando al diablo- entro a duras penas es mejor que inicie una dieta

_Wodahs miro con molestia a su hermano y era cierto esta en pose aguantando un poco la respiración, se nota en el rostro del diablo el dolor._

-m… creo que tienes razón…-levanto la bandeja-

-NO espera regresa eso tengo hambre - Kcalb empezó de forma hacer puchero-

-Kcalb vamos – dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás- anda sabes que te quiero me preocupo por ti

-si… claro….- dijo con fastidio separándose de etihw- es mejor que me valla dormir…

Kcalb no quería estar cerca de Etihw, cada que ella se acercaba el daba tres paso para delante.

-Okey entiendo…- dijo con tristeza-

_**Etihw dio la media vuelta desapareció, Kcalb empezó sentir un poco de culpa por su trato a ella, se dirigió al espejo y se dio una mirada, ese traje solo le recordó el caos que hizo, empezó quitárselo vio su reflejo su viejo yo de seguro se estaría burlando de el, como un diablo había terminado así.**_

_Por su lado Etihw se encontraba en su cuarto tampoco entendía muy bien que sucedía con ellos, como mala jugada su querido hermano Liliya entro a su habitación con una bandeja._

-Oh etihw debo decir que tienes al ángel jefe mas gay , como fue posible que de espadas su mejor arma ahora sea una cuchara de cocina-

-cállate liliya…- respondía con fastidio-

-he vamos no te pongas así Eti, será malo para tu problema –

Etihw solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-hey tranquilo viejo, ten traje algo para comer- dijo mostrando postres y te-

- okey- Etihw vio el pastel con fresas y tomo empezó comer- como siempre delicioso

-Por cierto Eti como es eso que planeabas tener un bebe – ante el comentario etihw empezó ahogarse – dime que no es con el diablo

- ouh…- ella empezó tomar con rapidez el te, cuando se recupero solo observo- no veo razón para comentarte lo que quiero en mi vida

-si tu eterna vida y tienes deseos de un simple mortal – dijo con frialdad- eres dios vivirás por siempre y un hijo no es importante para demostrare a tu diablo amor o cosas importantes o vagas

-el y yo queremos una familia para mostrar mas nuestra unión de paz que tu no lo apruebes como a los demás no es mi culpa-

-si pero, ¿cuanto llevas con el?, los diablos son basura inmunda debes darte cuenta de eso- dijo con fastidio- aparte si fuera cierto que te amara ya hubieras tendió un ejercito

- a que te refieres? – pregunto con enojo-

-he a cierto no lo sabes…- dio con tono frio- la reproducción de los diablos es muy curiosa

- he?-

Liliya se levanto del lado de Etihw camino dirección a la ventana.

-Como sabes he viajado entre mundos y he sabido cosas sobre los diablos, una de ellas es su método de reproducción, el diablo de mi mundo… yo… -empezó decir con dificultad- yo solo jugué con ella…

-Liliya…- etihw miro a su hermano con sorpresa no pensó que también hubiera tenido una relación así con su diablo- que paso

-ahh… solo me divertí con ella , no pensaba nada serio ni estar con ella mi eternidad , se acosté y estuve con otras eso lo vio mal, hay fue cuando supe lo mucho que eme gustaba verla llorar por mi culpa, su rostro lleno de lagrimas me dieron tanda gracia, después mis ángeles y gente me dejo de seguir por eso… pero cuando me acosté con ella supe que no podían embarazar así de simple, después descubrí que ella era la que me hubiera embrazado.

- ¿espera que?,… que? –

- veras etihw los diablos pueden embarazar cualquier cosa, no importa si son mujeres ella no salir embarazadas sino la pareja, pero hay un ventaja para ellos o un contra-

-como…-

-bueno si te digo de seguro te sentir mal..- volteo a verla con una sonrisa- veras Etihw los diablos solo pueden tener hijos cuando se han enamorado de verdad de su pareja, y de esta forma cuando hacen el amor pues obviamente tendrás un bebe…

-espera que quieres decir con esto…-

-Kcalb no te ama completamente , debes ver eso por eso si te amara de verdad ya deberías tener qu hijos o cuantas veces lo han hecho- noto el aumento del sonrojo de ella- mejor no me digas…

Etihw empezó deprimirse , todos los años que ya lleva conviviendo con el diablo o las veces que dijo un te amo eran mentiras, no quería aceptar eso, Liliya se fue de su habitación dejándola mas perdida en sus pensamientos.

El siguiente día Kcalb despertó con pesadez, no había comido el día anterior así que esperaba el desayuno con ansias, salió fue sala de reunión , para su sorpresa no se encontraba Etihw pero si el molesto de Liliya el cual solo tomaba un poco de café con una sonrisa.

-Hola basura buen día- dijo con sonrisa el dios-

-Que haces tu aquí – respondía con fastidio- donde esta etihw

-oh esta indispuesta , así que me dijo que tomara su lugar por mientras…- le dio un cruel sonrisa al diablo- o porque esa cara estas triste

-No…-

-oh vamos eres un diablo es normal para ustedes causar dolor y sufrimiento no..-

-yo…- kcalb no puedo empezar indiciar un gran ola de pensamientos tortuosos- no…

- Eti va estar de vacaciones así que es mejor que te acostumbres , después de todo su estado es gracias a ti – dijo mientras soltaba un risa- los diablos solo se dedican a lastimar , ningún corazón no puede evitar sufrir por su culpa….

Kcalb salió corriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de Etihw, intento tocar no hubo respuesta, intento abrir las puertas pero no podía era como si estuvieran selladas, intento acerca para poder escuchar algo, sin respuesta después de ola de gritos a ella, callo rendido.

-Etihw… yo de verdad te amo… por favor abre la puerta…-

_No hubo respuesta, el diablo con melancolía se dirigió a su habitación dando por hecho su derrota con la puerta, el diablo se disponía a recuperar el corazón de mi su amada diosa, aunque tuviera que matar al odioso de su hermano…_

**..**

…**.**

**..**

**Si soy mala le deje en lo mas interesante? XD**

**Espero que les guste este cap no olviden comentar, si me base en Kuzco personaje de Disney para creación de actitud de liliya aparte de que Mogeko ya ha confirmado que es como decir un playboy peor vamos le va al personaje… o no DX**


	18. Capitulo 16: Orgullo y descubrimiento

**Después de un tiempo nuevo cap.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 16: Orgullo y descubrimiento **

**Esa herida me esta causando un gran dolor  
>Quisiera encontrar la forma y resolver esta ecuación...<strong>

_No todo podía ser siempre paz, incluso si era un lugar donde la paz tiene previsto gobernar no se podrá evitar que algo se convierta en un obstáculo para crear un gran caos a los habitantes que viven en la paz._

_No siempre no debemos referir a una guerra sino a peleas entre ellos que viven en la paz, si bien para ellos no seria lo mismo._

Liliya disfrutaba el escenario que podía apreciar el ver al cierto diablo sufrir, era divertido ver como todas las mañanas el despertaba con un ramo de flores dejaba en la puerta de Etihw, a la vez le daba risa como el diablo para una forma de reconquistar a su dios empezó dieta y sesión rigurosa de ejerció.

Liliya solo observa desde la ventana a su lado esta Etihw la cual también miro con sorpresa.

-Parece que ese diablo si te ama, desistió de los dulces y mirare, aunque me da risa que ser diablo este sudando como cerdo- decía con un gran deseo de soltar risas-

-no creo – decía Etihw con mirada fría- ya hubiera venido

-oh y las flores no significan ya nada para ti- dijo mientras miraba las flores que Kcalb se dedicaba a poner cada día- son hermosas

- ya no le veo razón..-

-a que eti- dijo con sonrisa-

- la paz es algo que no pienso negar, pero creo que mi matrimonio con el, yo creo…que eso si es lo que debería llegar a tener un fin…- dijo con tristeza etihw-

-oh hasta que te das cuenta- liliya se acerco le dio un abrazo- vez te lo dijimos , un amor entre dos opuesto no es real

- le voy pedir el divorcio mas no la voy negar la paz, quiero que siga la paz en este lugar pero creo que será lo mejor…

-muy buena decisión , quieres que le hable-

-si por favor…-

Liliya abrió las puertas , pero antes de ir con diablo se topo con ángel jefe, le dijo algo al oído el solo obedeció , Liliya se acerco mas al diablo que se encontraba exhausto por su rutina , Kcalb noto a la molestia solo miro con cara de disgusto.

-hey no me mires así, solo quería decirte que mi hermano quería verte-

-deja de hablar de ella así- dijo con fastidio-

-que tu la veas como chica no es mi culpa, nosotros nos referimos como queramos así que mueve tu enorme trasero a donde esta el-

-para que me quiere-

-oh ya sabrás cuando subas a donde esta ella, pero rápido- dijo con sonrisa la cual empezó desconfiar kcalb- vamos chop chop cerdito

Kcal solo miro con enojo se levanto se dirigió a la habitación de Etihw, no podía evitar pensar lo peor, a la vez no sabia si primero cambiarse , pero no quiso el quería ver a Etihw primero ,si lo llamo es por algo y daba prioridad a ella.

Noto al abrir la puerta Etihw esta con semblante frio y deprimente se acerco un poco noto como solo le decía con su mano que tomara asiento, sentó solo vio delante de el papel.

-Que es esto- dijo con curiosidad-

-te recomiendo que leas este papel – dijo seria-

Kcalb levanto el papel y empezó a leer con curiosidad , su cara empezó a tornarse con enojo y dirigió su mirada llena de enojo.

-que es esto?!- dijo kcalb con enojo-

- lo que acabas de leer-

-acaso quieres otra guerra, después de estos años de paz quieres pedirme esto?!-

-no quiero otra guerra solo, solo… quiero dejar nuestro matrimonio , no quiero otra guerra…-

-No desde que tu estúpido hermano llego te ha metido ideas, estoy seguro que el te convenció de esto- kcalb lo miraba con enojo-

-es decisión propia…-

-NO – grito con enojo- Etihw en este tiempo se como eres , se que algo debo decirte el!

-no kcalb, es … - Etihw lo miro con tristeza- kcalb últimamente hemos estados muy alejados el uno del otro y lo he sentido mas de tu lado, Liliya no me lo dijo todos se dan cuenta de tu distanciamiento

-no etihw yo no quise…-

-Kcalb es lo mejor no somos igual que antes, ni siquiera sexo es lo mismo… es notorio que nuestro amor esta muriendo-

Kcalb la observo con enojo, se levanto empezó a caminar en círculos, con enojo tomo el papel.

-esto es lo que pienso- empezó romper el papel y soltó una pequeña flama que empezó consumir el papel-

-Kcalb!-

-Eres mi esposa, eres mi propiedad aceptaste pasar nuestra eternidad juntos, esta basura de papel no me impedir tomarte de mi propiedad!-

Kcalb esta enojado su rostro mostro de nuevo ese enojo, Etihw no inmuto solo lo observo también con enojo, Kcalb decidió tomar a Etihw pero esta solo se alejo, poco a poco empezaron subir la intensidad, de pequeños golpes empezaron a ser golpes mas fuertes , el piso empezó fracturarse la par de paredes.

_**En otro lado del castillo.**_

_Liliya se encontraba con las gatas y cierto dúo de ángeles, los cuales miraban desde la entada con miedo. _

-¿Realmente estas seguro que todo va salir bien?- pregunto Wodahs con desconfianza-

-Si ya veras que todo estar bien- respondía con despreocupación Liliya-

Al fondo empezaron oír destrucción.

-Seguro? – insistió Wodahs- creo que

-No, vallas dejaros ya veras que todo saldrá bien-

**Mientras…**

Kcalb se encontraba de nuevo luchando con Etihw, nota como falta de actividad iba a su contra mientras que Etihw lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra el se tardaba en reaccionar y contraatacar , por su lado Etihw solo le daba un sonrisa de victoria todo el tiempo había sabido bien puntos donde podría legar atacar, pero su desventaja fue también Kcalb los había descubierto.

Kcalb logro acercar demasiado para empujarla la fuerza que utilizo logro romper la pared y empezar caer al jardín, Kcalb empezó golpear su rostro, solo acerco un golpe ella empezó a esquivar hasta poder separarse de nuevo de el.

Etihw quería guardar distancia , pero entre más notaba que Kcalb recordaba como atacar se le volvía difícil, Kcalb había dejado el hecho de atacar distancia se había vuelto ataques a corta empezaba volverse tedio , empezaron usar magia la destrucción en castillo se volvía mas grande, parecía que de nuevo su pelea volvería.

Kcalb empezó cansarse y frustrarse ante no poder atrapar a Etihw, entonces volvió a hacer eso para atrapara, empezó golpes muy cerca de ella cuando la sostuvo , con sus uñas las clavo en los brazos de etihw, ella noto como aquellos símbolos volvía aparecer debajo de sus pies, kcalb la tiro , empezó a golpear de nuevo, etihw saco varios rombos para evitar el golpe, Kcalb se percato empezó golpear con fuerza hasta romper el escudo improvisado de Etihw.

El escudo se rompió pero ante la preocupación de Etihw, no sintió golpe de nuevo, sintió como el cuerpo de Kcalb oprimía el suyo, con cuidado puso su mano en rostro herido de ella, ambos se observaron , Kcalb tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro.

-Etihw… ya no puedo…-

-kcalb….-

Kcalb con fuerza levanto a etihw y la acerco a su cuerpo dando un fuerte abrazo sin intensión de soltara , ella respondió ambos se observaron con miedo decidieron darse un beso, como si volvieran a ser inexpertos con temor de lastimarse, después de un rato volvieron a ser apasionantes.

Antes de poder volver o subir el volumen de las cosas, cierto grupo de personas apareció.

Ater, Arbus y grora miraban preocupados a su alrededor a la vez con sorpresa, Wodahs se veía mas molesto por el caos ocasionado pero contra de esto Liliya se encontraba con una gran sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su hermano sonreír con tranquilidad interior.

Kcalb con enojo se dio cuenta que todo fue solo un juego del molesto hermano de Etihw, también ella se mostro enojada, si bien un red de mentiras y cosas crudas ayudaron crear tensión entre ellos dos no ayudo, si ayudo un poco que de una forma los dos volvieron a reconciliarse.

Etihw miraba con enojo a su hermano el cual le había pedido un pequeño almuerzo a solas con ella antes de irse.

-Oh vamos eti no se pongas como niño conmigo- dijo con sonrisa- vamos ayude a que pudieras reconciliarte con el , eso no merece un gracias,¿ por lo menos?-

-nos perjudicaste más-

-pero gracias a mi y lo que dije lo motivo a hacer cosas que no hacia para demostrarte que te ama, eso no es punto a favor-

-me mentiste a mi y el-

-bueno no todo es mentira…- dijo volteando a un lado- lo de reproducción no es mentira, pero eso no significa que no te ame

-he?-

-mira Etihw se que tu quieres una familia con el diablo, pero noto que aun el no se siente listo pero no quiere decir que no te ame, los diablos no se reproducen o no activan eso hasta sentirse seguros, Kcalb no es inútil solo no esta listo y creo que debes respetar su decisión-

-Yo… bueno yo tampoco me siento lista…- dijo con un poco de miedo- se cuidar bebes y niños pero a la vez no me siento lista la verdad…-

-te sigues siento mal por tu fallecido hijo no es así, Eti te lo digo de buena forma no fuerces o intentes acelerar las cosas, no intentes pasar amor o culpa o intentar hacer algo en lo que fallaste, incluso nosotros como dioses no somos perfectos, somos débiles en lo que menos esperamos, Eti no quiero irme con amargo rencuentro ni mala despedida, Kcalb te ama y te lo demostró no puedes dudar de eso…-

Etihw miro con mirada sorpresa las palabras de su hermano le dieron golpe a lo que ella pensaba de el, no era el mas listo o maduro pero si le dijo algo que era cierto, solo un respiro hondo y miro de nuevo antes de responder.

-en eso tienes razón hermano- le dio sonrisa- creo que me he dedicado intentar forzar o acerar algo que no puedo controlar y intentar crear algo para pasar el amor o la experiencia perdida, creo que tienes razón dejar que el tiempo pase…-

-Etihw ya veras que cuando menos lo esperes tendrás un hijo con el, espero que no se feo como culo, pero veras que si dejas de forzar o adelantar cosas podrás disfrutar las pequeñas cosas junto a el.-

-Tienes razón… he dejado pasar muchas cosas por encerrarme en un mundo solo con el… creo que debo ver las cosas que he dejado pasar, como crecimiento de Froze y demás niños, o evolución de mi pequeño mundo, si tienes razón debo disfrutar otras cosas-

- obviamente en compañía de el…- le dijo con sonrisa Liliya- Bueno eti es mejor que me retire iré al mundo famus , espero verte pronto…-

Con un pequeño movimiento desapareció delante de Etihw, ella solo dio sonrisa, la tarde paso con un ritmo normal de nuevo, se encontraba en la sala donde siempre se sentaba a estar con Kcalb, ambos solo tenían un mirada de tranquilidad, Wodahs apareció y comunico algo Kcalb el solo asistió se levanto de su asiento.

-Etihw ven acompáñanos – dijo el diablo con sonrisa-

Ella sin saber mas los siguió, para su sorpresa el castillo había recibido la bienvenida de un nuevo cuarto , en este caso debido al destrozó que ambos causaron cierta zona quedo muy dañada pero se utilizo para crear un baño termal, Etihw miro con sorpresa la nueva zona.

-Valla cuando dijiste proyecto no pensé que seria algo como esto – dijo la diosa con sonrisa-

-si pensé que todos necesitamos un hora para relajarnos, sobre todo Wodahs-

-SI hermano – dijo Wodahs con una sonrisa forzada- de verdad que necesito

Kcalb miro con pena a otra dirección , Etihw se acerco y le dio un abrazo a Kcalb.

-Creo que es agradable que te parece si nos damos un baño- dijo con una sonrisa – he

Kcalb miro a otro lado, Wodahs miro con desagrado y decidió salir del lugar, Etihw junto Kcalb empezaron con baño y quedarse un rato en tranquilidad de la puesta del atardecer ambos en un estado de tranquilidad, después de un pequeño bache en su camino volver a los días tranquilos se les hizo tan agradables y placentero.

La noche no se quedo corta después de un largo baño, el tiempo que perdieron de estar juntos de otra forma se dedicaron recuperaros, después de todo su pequeño placer de estar juntos cama no podía cambiario nadie.

Los días pasaron y las cosas están de nuevo donde debían de seguir, Kcalb se encontraba en la sesión que menos frecuentaba del castillo , la sección de arte hay había cuadros de varios demonios y ángeles, a la vez cuadros de nuevos habitantes pero su mirada se fijo en uno en especifico era el, Etihw había hecho retrato de el mirando la luna , no podía negar que sorprendía no era buen critico de arte.

Pero no fue eso lo que centro…

Noto como cierto demonio se encontraba perdido, no pedio ayuda así que no volteo a ver infante, hasta que noto como se acercaba a el.

-disculpe tu eres el señor kcalb – dijo la pequeña – estoy perdida me separe de mi grupo

Kcalb recordó en ese momento que hoy era el día que los mas pequeños conocían a Etihw el siempre se escondía no pensó que un infante se perdería, volteo a ver se sorprendió, era una pequeña demonio pero ese pelo era irreconocible para el.

Su mente solo paso un pensamiento

Yosaflame…

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Buen aquí dejo nuevo cap, si ya empezar con lo que espere que es a las protagonistas, a la vez que podre jugar mas con Kcalb , bueno noticias, la persona con la escribo conflicto familiar se fue vacaciones y no va regresar hasta enero, por lo que no esperen lo que queda mes y inicios mes conflicto familiar, especial de navidad no se escribir no soy fan de esta festividad, sobre otra cosa he empezado un comic por Tumbulr dejare después el link en perfil. Espero que disfruten,.**_


	19. Especial 1 : Un momento de paz

_**Especial de navidad , para que no se quejen tiene un poco de todo, súper corto …**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Especial 1 : Un momento de paz**_

La paz y los días siempre irán juntos de la mano, la decisión de por cual sendero es ir es nuestro criterio ya que nosotros sabremos si ir camino de la paz o ir por camino peor.

_Aunque Etihw y Kcalb tuvieran un pasado muy difícil ambos desconocían que por un día en la época de su guerra hubo un momento en que tanto demonios como ángeles por igual guardaron silencio por los caídos._

_En años posteriores se empezó tradición de un pacto de paz por ese día siendo esto a espaldas de sus superiores, ambos bandos entre ellos los que se enamoraron de ángeles y demonios se compartían unos pocos suministros que tenían._

_Cuando la paz empezó gobernar , Etihw y Kcalb decidieron hacer algo en honor a lo que representaba ese día , tiempo le dio forma a esta festividad la cual era dar un presente, un ángel le daba a un amigo demonio un presente y también viceversa una muestra de paz y amistad entre ambos grupos… _

Nuestra pequeña historia nos lleva a este día…

Wodahs se encontraba cocinando a su espalda se encontraba una muy preocupada Arbus, ambos se dedicaban hacer sus respetivos regalos a sus compañeros, mientras que Wodahs intentaba terminal un pequeño postre para Grora , Arbus terminaba de cortar las galletas para su quería hermana Ater, por otro lado ese par se encontraba en castillo persiguiéndose sin descanso.

Kcalb y Etihw para ser francos se encontraban en su momento de privacidad no querían ser molestados en resto del día, como todo los años, Kcalb se dedicaba a complacer en todo lo que su querida diosa se le ocurriera.

Pero en pueblo la historia era muy distinta si bien había paz, eso no dejaba cortos a al mar de romance que salía o desprendían ciertos jóvenes, mientras que los mas inocentes se divertían por presentes dados entre ellos.

_En este caso cierto ángel miraba con preocupación su presente, aun envuelto en papel rojo con moño verde, si bien siguió consejos de sus amigas para decir que hacer para ella era difícil mostrar emoción._

-FROZZZEEEE- el grito de cierta demonio la saco de sus pensamientos-

-Hola yosaf- respondió sin expresión –

-valla que si hace un poco de frio no crees- la demonio la observa con una gran sonrisa- Macarona me dijo que lo mejor el día de mañana nieva no es grandioso

-si…- dijo con un poco dificultad-

-que pasa? Froze- dijo el demonio con un poco preocupación-

La ángel levanto su presente delante de ella , la demonio miro con sorpresa y respondió con un sonrisa, para sorpresa del ángel su compañera saco un pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-ten froze no creas que me olvide de tu presente- le dijo con sonrisa-

- no pensé que fueras tan estúpida Yosaf- le dijo con un leve sonrisa-

Ambas se dieron sus presentes mientras se daban entre ambas una pequeña sonrisa, para Yosafire el mejor regalo que podía entregare Froze era su sonrisa.

A sus espaldas su amigas miraban con sonrisa también el ver juntas a ese par les daba placer similar, Dialo observo a Chelan con una sonrisa y le dio su presente, Macarona miro Rawberry con miedo entrego su regalo estirando hasta el rostro del demonio, ella lo tomo como algo gracioso y torpe con cuidado ella le dio su presente.

En castillo las cosas eran similares, Wodahs se encontraba en jardín observando como por causas del frio que gobernar el día varias plantas habían muerto, dio un suspiro rendido, por su suerte su querida compañera apareció a escena.

-Oh ángel jefe aquí estas –

-hola grora-

Ambos se miraron con sonrisa orgullosa, Grora saco un pequeño presente se lo estiro a su rostro.

-se que tradición es que un ángel le de a un demonio, ya le dio presente molesta de ater pero quisiera darte uno especial a ti…-

Wodahs tomo el presente con un sonrisa.

-Yo también tengo, pero el mío se encuentra en cocina-

- acaso hiciste…-

-si tu postre favorito…- le dijo con una sonrisa el ángel- que te parece si vamos

-Claro que si Ángel jefe- dijo con grito enérgico – VAMOS!

Ambos se encaminaron a la cocina, mientras que habitación el diablo y dios disfrutaban el día que empezó a dar paso a la noche.

Kcalb se encontraba en desnudo sobre su pecho una cansada pero feliz Etihw ambos abrazados el uno del otro.

-parece que temperatura esta bajando, hace que estar así sea mas rico ¿no crees? – dijo la diosa con sonrisa-

-si es disfrutable…- el no quería decir nada solo descansar-

-parece que todos tienen un día divertido, es bueno- la diosa dijo noto como el diablo empezaba caer rendido por cansancio de la actividad ella solo dio un sonrisa y se acomodo para dedicarse dormir-

_Ambos solo se miraron con felicidad la paz reinaba en su mundo, aun sea un día especial , muchos prefieren buscar a la persona especial para disfrutarlo , los ángeles demonios no eran tan distintos como todos pensaban pues ninguno tenia problemas para estar en paz y ser felices._

..

…

..

..

**Especial de navidad sin decir que es de navidad, lo se no es mejor pero la intensión cuenta no? No… ok **

**Bueno deseo un buena noche buena y navidad nos vemos…**


End file.
